My Sins Remembered
by Piper'stemper
Summary: A dark library, 6 mysterious books, an evil sprint seeking revenge is only the begging. It all started when Phoebe gave into temptation and reads Piper's diary. Includes all four sisters with younger Chris and Wyatt at some point. I have fix some issues.
1. New Arthur's notes

**A/N:**

I have just corrected the grammar issues with My Sins Remembered and will be doing the same to all of them. I also want to thank the following reviews for their great input when I originally wrote this story.

Rosslyn Verity, HalliwellMB, MsDrea, P.M.H, Charmedfam, LindaNaley, Victoria, sg90210, Sophie Diamond. You guys are awesome and kept me going and I want to clean this up for you because you were so supportive in my writing.

**Synopsis: **_**My Sins Remembered**_

Takes place in season three.

Phoebe gives in to temptation and reads Piper's diary. She is pulled into a collage of memories form Piper's high school days and gets more then she bargained for. Huge gaps in the timeline and memories that were never spoken to anyone. What will happen when Phoebe is finally freed from the nightmare, will a new one began?

**Synopsis: **_**The Dark Diary**_

Takes place in season five

Everyone life seems normal and free of demons at the moment, but a discovery of a diary completely coated in chemistry symbols brings back old and horrifying memories.

**Synopsis: **_**Evil Webs**_

Takes place in season five

This is a sequel to The Dark Diary, I know I said that I was taking a brake but it just came to me and I had to continue. This takes place only a few weeks after The Dark Diary and I most warn you, it will be darker as more twists and turns happen chapter by chapter.

**Synopsis: **_**The Dark One**_

Take place after season eight = On hold for right now.

21, 13, 50, 39, 13 to those who have not read the _My Sins Remembered_ this sequence of numbers means nothing but to those who have it can only mean one thing, she is back and with a vengeance. More memories revealed more dark secrets unleashed.

**Synopsis: **_**Inherited chaos**_

Takes Place after season eight and all the kids are teenagers.

Not started:

Piper's daughter starts acting strange and she fears the worse as her past illness may have been passed on to her youngest child. Is Sanya back and is she more then what any ever could have known. Will Melinda be able to control her or will she lose the battle?


	2. The Forbidden Book

Chapter 1

The Forbidden Book

(Piper's Pov)

"_God I'm busy tonight_ _I hope were not over capacity_" I thought while wiping my hands off on a dry towel that laid moisture free until now under the bar counter. "Piper," My bouncer said as he leaned over the bar to compete with the loud music for my hearing. "Yeah Seth," I answered leaning over myself to meet him, as he towered over me by feet. "How is everything going?" he ask sincerely. "Fine so far, thanks for keeping everything in check tonight, I know were busy and it's not easy keeping people under control," I answered him running my free hand through my long dark hair. "No problem baby girl, just make sure no one gives you any lip ok?" he said and walked away. The last couple of nights I have been hit on and told off more times than I can count, so I tried to dress down more than usual. Honestly I preferred sweatpants and a T-shirt over what I had on now. It's not that I don't like getting dressed up or the good attention, in high school I would have begged for it. But I was married now to Leo and I loved him more than I thought I could love any human being on earth or heaven for that matter. I adjusted my long-sleeved dark red blouse to cover my cleavage a little more to avoid problems as the night went on. I pulled out my cell phone from my black slacks pocket to check for any messages. In this family a minute could mean a difference between life and death and it usually comes in the form of a text message. "Family emergency or FE for short if you're trying to run or punch a demon to get away. "_Thank god no messages so far, maybe we will have a demon free night_," I thought to myself while taking in a deep breath and sighed in relief. I wonder how Prue is doing on her 5th date for this week, she was on a mission either to get laid or find her soul mate. Ever sense I got married she has wanted what Leo and I have. I don't blame her as I would not give it up for the world but there are times that the struggle was too much and he is gone for weeks, "_God I miss him and if he doesn't get home soon, I might have to take one of these drunk people up on their offer_," I thought and then cringed at it. I looked around and saw Prue smiling wide at her date; she moved her long dark slightly curled hair out of her deep blue eyes. I always envied her when I was growing up, she is so dam beautiful and her blue eyes just added Insult to my injury. I still get jealous at her on occasions but she definitely deserves the attention, she has always been there for me and Phoebe, hell she helped raised us when are mom died along with grams. "Hay sweet thing," I heard someone say behind me and made sure to roll my eyes before turning and addressing my third come on that nigt.

(Prue's Pov)

"_God I'm horny_," I thought while half listening to my 5th date this week, he is about a 6 on my list, not bad but I'm going for 9 or 10 these days, If Piper knew I was doing the list thing again she would just roll her eyes and snort. I nodded at something he said hoping it wasn't, hay can I kill you I'm a warlock as I struggled to keep my attention on him. He wasn't boring or even a bad listener, I was just not in the mood tonight, and unless this was going to end in sex I really wasn't interested. I could just say hay lets go back to your place and see how many positions we can do in one night, I know he would not protest the suggestion, he's a man for god's sake but I'm not that easy either. Maybe I'll just Go home and read the book of shadows that should get my mind off the sex and more on self-preservation. "_I wonder how Piper is doing, it's busy tonight and she is acting defensive for some reason_," I thought as I told him I had to go to the ladies room. I stood up trying to keep my abstract pattern short skirt from revealing my 3rd base to the whole bar and made my way to the bathroom but looked back to make sure he wasn't watching me as I went for the bar instead, were Piper had her hands on her hips and looked a little upset at a customer who was smiling at her and looked her up and down. "Dammit god I hate drunk people," I said and felt some anger rise up in me. Piper works here late and leaves alone, it scares me although I never tell her that, I would wait to go to bed until she got home, and if she was late I called her. Yeah she has the power to freeze but it only takes a second for things to go horribly wrong, and one night it almost did. She was walking to her car as she has done many times before without incident, but that time was different. Someone came behind her and practically slammed her head into the driver side window of the car, she was dazed but managed to freeze him and call for Leo. I have never seen him so upset, he was going to kill that man for what he was about to do to her, and Piper had to freeze him too. She called Darryl and the man was arrested for assault but it affected her for a while. Leo was afraid to touch her, mostly because for the first couple of hours after the incident she pulled away from him. I remember seeing the hurt and anger in his eyes, the once passive man was now ready to rip a human being's heart out with his bare hands. Seth now walks Piper to her car at night and he keeps an eye on her through the evening to make sure no one is watching her too closely. Piper doesn't believe she is a beautiful and sexy woman and sometimes can be naïve about how men look at her. I know how much she loves her intimacy with Leo, god I know because my room is adjacent to hers and whenever Leo comes home after being gone, they make it up in one night. How can a Whitelighter be that good considering he has not had sex for 65 years? "_Dammit now I'm horny again_," I said to myself as Seth got to the guy before I did and I saw him taking the drunken stumbling customer to the door. Piper took in a deep breath and continued serving her customers as I approached.

"Hay is everything ok?" I ask sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah just another kick out," she answered putting her elbows on the counter to lean in so she could hear me.

"Piper why don't you go home and take a break, you've been here since this afternoon?" I suggested to her but I knew what answer I would get.

"No its fine, anyways it keeps my mind off of Leo being gone," She answered me and ran her hand through her hair, and revealed a large bruise from the attack.

"I thought Leo was going to heal that?" I ask putting my purse on the counter as I felt the rage build up in me again.

"I can't until the indictment next week, I need to show some injury to make it stick," she answered while moving her hair over to cover the bruise.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it, I looked like a battered wife," She said with a snort.

"Piper you do not."

"So how is your date going?"

She was very good at changing the subject and I wrinkled my nose at her to make it clear I knew what she was doing. "Fine, I guess."

"What number is he on the list?" she asks while tilting her head slightly.

"You know I'm doing the list thing again," I answered giving her a sideways look back.

"Yeah, I know all Prue."

"Hay I wonder what Phoebe is up to tonight?" I ask while trying not to look into Piper's narrowing eyes as I too was changing the subject.

(Phoebe's Pov)

"_God I'm bored_" I said while sitting on the couch in the living room, I knew that I should have went to the bar but I just didn't feel like being around people right now. And I didn't want to hear about Prue's dating adventures or demons tonight, especially tonight. I know I have to tell them about Cole but I don't think I can handle Prue's glare or Piper's worry and disappointment. "God I'm so bored," I said again out loud because I was the only one in the house. Maybe I will read a book, but I don't have books at least the ones I would like to read right now. Piper has books but they are mostly love stories, you know for someone who went through hell to marry her soul mate, you think a good action-adventure would be wanted instead of guy meets girl, girl loses guy, guy gets girl back stuff. Oh well I thought its better than nothing and why not add to my misery and read a love story even though I had to kill my love, at least make it appear that way. I felt a tear come done my face and shook my head, no I'm not doing that anymore it's been a month and I need to move on. I whipped the tear away as I have done for the last 3 weeks with my sleeve of my gray hoodie, and headed for my middle sisters room in hopes to find something to read. I entered the dark room hoping that Piper and Leo did not orb home from the club and were having a midnight delight, I snorted at that one as I opened the door slowly awaiting the protest from Piper but the room was silent and empty. I sighed in relief and walked in turning on the light switch to illuminate the room. Her bed was made as usual and everything seemed to be in its place, "_God she is such a clean freak she would go nuts if she went into mine, I only made my bed if someone else was going to sleep in it beside me, which these days it's a room for one_," I thought while walking into the room.

I was walking over to the book shelf on the far wall when something caught my eye, it was Piper's diary. "_Could she make it any more tempting just leaving it out like that_," I thought as I continued past it but the draw was too much for me, ok I'm a whip when it comes to self-control as I picked the dark blue book up from its resting place. Piper's thoughts were private and sometimes I didn't want to know what she was thinking, but this was better than any boring love story. Of course I was taken a chance, she could orb in any time with Leo, "horny toads," I said with a smile and of course they could be bad stuff in here about me or Prue. Piper always kept her thoughts about us to herself as we all do for the most part, but she never wants to hurt anyone and here I am sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I decided to grab a romance book off the shelf just in case she did come in, I would have a way to cover up the diary. Good plan I seemed very proud of my plot as I curled up near the headboard ready to dive into Piper Halliwell's deepest thoughts. Little did I know what I was in for as I opened it up like a child going into a room they are not allowed in, and I felt a tingling on my skin and the excitement build in my stomach as the first page's writing came into view.

_August 25th 1989_

_I just got home from summer camp, and I have never been so tired. I must have had fun but to be honest I don't remember that much about it. Grams said that happens when time fly's, well it must have been warp speed for me. I start my sophomore year in 3 weeks and I'm not looking forward to it, I think you can guess why. I'm not popular, or even noticed most of the time, but on occasion people fall back on their five year old self's and try to de-pants me or just plain make fun of me. Oh well, so is a life of a nonexistent._

_Talk to you later._

_September 15 1990_

_It's been a couple of weeks now since school started and I already hate it, god I hate Missy I wish she would just leave me alone. On the bright side, right, it's my senior year and at least I won't have to live in Prue's shadow anymore, now I can just run from my own. _

Talk to you later hopefully tomorrow will be better.

"_Ok that was a big gap_," I thought and just blew it off. Prue told me how hard high school was for Piper, but I always thought she over dramatized it a bit. I started to turn to the next page and began feeling guilty but the feeling past to be replaced by another. Dizziness and nausea came over me and I dropped the diary on my lap. The room was spinning and it felt odd like a premonition but it was different, I felt like I was being pulled in all directions as the room finally came back into focus. The first thing I noticed was the sun coming through the cracked curtains. "_Dammit did I pass out or something, did I have a premonition and don't remember it_," I thought as a wave of panic came over me. I still had Piper's diary on my lap but it seemed smaller not as thick and the covers on the bed were not the same. I stood up quickly and went to put the romance novel on the shelf, but the book was gone and there was no shelf. "What the hell Piper, Prue!" I yelled their names as I put the diary back in its spot and headed for the door but stopped when I saw a young woman coming in very upset and she slammed the door shut. "Hay who are you and what are you doing here? I demanded while backing away nervously. When you don't have an active power you learn to keep your distance. The woman was wearing dark red glasses that were a tad too big and her long dark hair was held in place with some kind of hair Brett that pulled the front back. She was wearing a white shirt and a sleeveless cardigan with black slacks. I almost laughed at her attire but I was too scared as this woman could be a badly dressed warlock or demon. But something was familiar about her, her face had blemishes on it but her eyes looks so sad and lonely but she looked so familiar. "Hay who are you?" she did not answer me as she grabbed the diary off the bed and crossed her legs taking out a pen from her blue backpack. "You can't read that," I said pointing, but stopped when I realized that I was reading it and now sounded like a hypocrite. "_And why the hell won't she answer me_," I thought. "Oh god, its Piper," I said remember seeing the picture of her when she was 16. "Piper can you hear me? I ask as the fear I felt earlier was gone, and now I was puzzled. Why am I getting a premonition of the past and why her, Piper isn't that same person anymore she is confident and strong not this shy kind of wimp that is sitting hunched over the diary.


	3. An Endless Sorrow

Chapter 2

An Endless Sorrow

I stood there watching Prue give Piper the 3rd degree, it was usually me and Prue that would fight and Piper would intervene before we both said something we would regret. So I felt uncomfortable seeing them fight as Piper made her way to Prue's window.

"I just thought we could spend some time together that's all, you know go to a movie or something," Piper replied but kept looking out the window.

"I know Piper and we will, but Tom wanted to spend some time with me this weekend, it's been so busy at school and I have not seen him that much," Prue answered as her tone softened a little.

"Can we go to a movie or just talk next weekend?" Piper asks nervously as she turned around, her eyes almost pleading.

"Of course honey I promise," Prue answered putting her hands on Piper's shoulders and looking lovingly into Piper's dark brown watering eyes. I followed them out of the room but Piper stopped in the hallway putting her hands in her blue jeans pocket.

"Are you coming down Piper?" Prue asks.

"Yeah I will be there in a minute, I just need to clean up a little," Piper answered wiping her eyes.

"Ok," Prue answered and continued down the stairs.

I looked at Piper's jeans and could see faded black ink lines drawn on them. I remember Prue saying Piper used to draw on her jeans at school and how Grams would hate trying to get the stains out. "So that's why you did your own laundry," I said and followed Piper into her room. I decided to stick with her instead of going down stairs to see myself or Tom, because I was here for a reason and it seemed to be about Piper this time. I started to think back to my many premonitions over the last 3 years, and then it hit me like a train. "_I never had a premonition about Piper, well there was her missing the plane, but that one doesn't count. They were always about Prue or me and even an innocent but never just Piper_." I kept that thought as I went into her room and saw her writing again in her diary. She was wiping her tears away from her face as she wrote so I peeked over her again.

_September 19 1990_

_Prue came home this weekend; I was really looking forward to spending some time with her. But Tom came and all she did was talk about how great of a football player he was, just like high school, she always got the popular guys. When Tom was alone with me, he made fun of me, called me pizza face and nerd, and how could I be related to Prue. I can't tell her, she really likes him and I can't stand her being mad at me, she is my only friend beside Phoebe who likes to spend her time going to concerts, then spend time with a loser like me._

I felt my hart sink; I loved spending time with her and I thought she didn't want to be around me because I was so young and stupid. "Tom what an ass," I said knowing she could not hear me as I wiped my own tears away. I wanted to hold her and say I love you, but all I could do is watch her put the diary back in her night stand and go to the bathroom.

The room faded away and I was relieved to not feel sick this time hoping the premonition was over, but I was at school. I was in the back of the class as students were either asleep with their heads on the table as drool came out of their mouths or they were writing notes back and forth as the teacher wrote on the chalk board. "Well that's one thing that hasn't changed much," I said while looking around. There was Piper all the way in the back writing on her jeans.

"Piper," a girl said in a whisper in front of her. "Piper," she said again as Piper did not respond the first time. "Hay dork," She said a little louder which caused Piper to look up and some of the students around her to smirk and giggle quietly. Piper looked away from them to the sanctuary of her emotionless desk.

"What Missy?" Piper replied annoyed.

"Do you have it?" she asks putting her hand out.

"Yeah here," Piper replied giving her a piece of folded paper.

"These better be right Piper, because if I flunk that test tomorrow, I don't graduate and if I don't graduate, you don't live, got it," Missy said eyeing Piper down.

"There right, and you won't kill me, I'm not that lucky," Piper said under her breath as Missy put the paper in her back pack.

I stood there in shock for a moment not at what Missy said because Piper was right she wouldn't have, she was all talk and no action from what I remember. It was the last part, "Piper why would you want to die honey?" I ask kneeling to get eye level with her. She just went back to writing on her jeans like nothing happened. "Piper I know this sucked for you but god don't ever think that way," I said more for myself them hers because she could not hear me. If I did not know she was alive and well in the future, I would be terrified right now. The room faded again and now I was in a hall of the school, students walked past me and even through me,"Eww that was weird," I said with a little shiver. There was people laughing on the other end of the hallway, so I made my way to the commotion. I don't have to move people out of the way as I could just go right through them and stopped when I reached the front of the crowd that encircled a girl who was clearly the object of the laughing and pointing fingers.

"No," I said in a whimper as the girl came into view. It was Piper who was de-pants and had nowhere to run, she just sank down against the lockers and put her knees to her chest while burying her head into her folded arms.

"You basters you horrible people!" I yelled but no one could hear me, it burned, my stomach burned with rage I felt like Carry at the prom and if I had an active power it would have exploded. I ran to Piper who was crying hard while others laughed at her misfortune. I leaned against the lockers and just cried with her, the water works were almost impossible to stop as Piper shook. "Please someone help," I pleaded, "Please," my voice barely audible as a young man came over to her with a letterman jacket and put it around her.

"Ok guys you had your fun, now go on, get out of here," the boy said and helped Piper off the floor. He had dark sandy blond hair and green eyes; his expression was soft and caring as he took Piper into an empty classroom. She never looked up at him but let herself be guided by him as he closed the door.

"Here I think this is yours," he said to her handing her a pair of jeans.

I watched Piper take them out of his hands but she still kept her eyes low. I was glad that someone helped her but I was still angry, very angry and started pacing the room trying to calm myself down.

"You ok?" he asks softly and turned away so Piper could put her jeans on.

"Fine, I'm used to it," she replied in a monotone voice.

"My name is A.J, what is yours?" He said still facing away from her.

"Piper and thanks but I need to go," she answered him and started for the door.

"Piper that is a cool name," he answered now looking at her as she opened the door but stopped her exit.

"Listen I've had a really bad day, so if you're going to make fun of me, just get it over with in here Instead of in front of everyone ok?" she replied folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. I could tell she was trying to be strong but those dark brown eyes would always give her away as they continued to water.

"No, I'm not making fun of you I really like your name," he answered putting his hands up trying to defend and comfort at the same time.

"Right," she said and opened the door.

"Piper wait my jacket," he rushed out trying to stop her.

"Oh, here," she answered and made her way to the double door exit heading for the school yard.

I didn't know if A.J was sincere or if he was setting her up, he was cute really cute and would not be the type to go for someone like Piper when she was 16. God I wanted this to end, I just wanted to go to the bar and give her the biggest hug ever, and then find those people and curse the crap out of them. But the scene would change again, "Great what now?" I said as a new view would come into focus. I was outside by a huge oak tree as it was clearly fall, I could tell because the kids in the distance were wearing long sleeve jackets. I could hear rustling behind the tree and made my way to the noise. Piper was sitting alone under the huge tree doing homework from what I could tell, advanced chemistry. "It's all Greek to me," I said as I sat next to her. I could see why she liked it here; it was quiet and no people to bother her. She seemed at peace for the moment as she wrote down symbols from the book. I watched her put line after line of some kind of algorithm H2O and other chemistry terms. "God Piper you are really intelligent," I wasn't just saying that because of the stuff she just went through, she was moving with ease through the problem like it was nothing for her.

"Hi," A.J said as he came from behind the tree, Pipe and I both jumped a little.

"Hi," she replied and went back to working on her problem.

"Wow advanced chemistry they said you were smart," he said as he sat down next to her, "Oh sorry is it ok if I sit here?" he asks shyly.

"You can do whatever you want to do, it doesn't matter what I say," Piper replied still looking at her paper.

It was odd, he was nervous around her and she was cold to him. "Piper I think he likes you," I said smiling at two teenagers adjusting to their hormones.

He paused unsure what to say and put his arms on his knees. "Do you tutor people?" he asks.

"No why?" she answered now looking up at him through the side of her classes.

"I really need help with college algebra, I suck at it and I need to learn it to be an engineer," he said.

"Yeah that would help," Piper replied and snorted a little but quickly covered her mouth to muffle it.

"So could you help me, I would pay you?" he said ignoring Piper's awkward laugh.

"I guess, but you don't need to pay me."

"Ok, great I will leave you alone to do your homework, thanks Piper," he said and stood up but waited for her to say something first as he put his hands into his blue jeans pocket. I could swear is face was slight red and he looked uneasy almost rocking on his heals awaiting some kind of reply.

"Ok, we can start next week," she finally said and went back to reading.

"I'll see you then," he replied smiling. He did really like her and I could see it in his eyes for the first time I felt good for Piper she was making a new friend and maybe a boyfriend. The seen changed again in a flash and I was now in Piper's room again, but it was still the 90s as posters of boy bands clustered her room. Piper was in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Ok Pipe here is what I got," a young girl's voice said coming into the room holding clothes in her hands.

It was me, my 14 year old self. I laughed at my small form as I struggled to keep the clothes from hitting the ground while putting them on the bed.

"Thanks Pheebe's," Piper said as she got up from the chair and walked over to the pile I put down.

"Are you nervous?" I asks her flopping myself down near the headboard.

"Yeah I think I'm going to throw up," Piper replied and put her hand on her stomach.

"A.J is cute and nice," I said playing with a stuffed animal on her bed.

"You think? Piper replied grabbing a shirt.

"Yeah, so what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea Phoebe, I suck at clothes."

I picked up a light blue sleeves blouse, and it also had a nice v neck. "How about this one," I said and put it against her chest.

"I don't know, don't you think it would show too much," Piper replied looking at the v neck worried about her nonexistent cleavage.

"God Piper live a little, I think it looks really nice on you."

"If you think so," Piper said and paused as she sat down; she picked up the brush with a shaking hand. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"No Piper you should he likes you I can tell," I said putting the brush back in her hand. "How do you want to do your hair? I ask lifting the back of the long locks up.

"I don't know, Phoebe I'm scared." Piper said and put her hands to her face.

"Don't be scared Piper it will be ok and you know your hair is so beautiful, you should leave it down."

"Thanks but I have it down most of the time," she answered confused.

"No, not with that hair biuret in it, like this." I said and pulled some hair next to her face. It just falls into place and framed her brownish eyes as it cascade down her shoulders and back. It had natural layers and shine, it was truly beautiful and I watched Piper smile at her own reflection but then her expression dropped as she looked at the blemishes on her cheeks and chin.

The 14 year old me must have noticed as I picked up some makeup and began to apply it.

"Now for the fun stuff, don't tell Grams I have this or she would kill me," I said while applying some eye liner and then a light brown lip stick. She looked good in browns and blacks and I must have known that even at that age.

"So where are you going tonight?" I ask putting my make up back in my bag.

"A party." Piper answered as she put her glasses back on.

"Where?"

"At Missy," Piper replied while lowering her head.

"I thought you hated her?"

"I do but I will be with A.J and he is popular so I should be ok," Piper said and looked into my young self's eyes for reinsurance.

"Piper you're not just going out with him because of that are you?"

"No, I really like A.J he has been so nice to me and we are just friends Phoebe," Piper said with a snort.

"Ok, well you look beautiful, so have fun, I'm going to watch MTV," I said and left the room.

I watched Piper take a deep breath and release a long exhale as she continued to play with her hair. She looked so uncomfortable and anxious. She got up and pulled out her diary from the night stand and sat at the edge of the bed as she grabbed a pen and I again peeked over her shoulder.

_November 10 1990_

_Well it's time for the great outdoors, or just outside the house on a Saturday night. A.J will be here soon to pick me up, god I feel like I'm going to hurl. I will probably do that in the car with my luck._

_Wish me luck, later._

Good luck Piper I said standing over her as she closed the diary and put it back in the draw as the room flashed out again. Maybe now I will be home, I wondered how long I have been here and if I was passed out on Piper's bed still holding her diary. But to my not so surprise I was in a living room filled with drunken teenagers and the music of George Michael playing in the background. I moved around the room looking for Piper and A.J and found them on the steps talking. A.J had a red plastic cup and swirled its contents around as he looked into the crowd. Piper was looking the opposite way playing with the ring she wore on her finger. She looked very nice and not so out of place anymore as people moved around them to get up the stairs.

"Do you want to sit somewhere else before we get trampled?" he said in her ear.

"Yeah," Piper replied and laughed a little. They both stood up and walked past Missy who was on the other side of the room; neither of them noticed her and walked to the kitchen.

I could see Missy expression change from happy to pissed off. "Yeah that's right bitch, she's rocking this place," I said and eyed her down.

"Like I can't believe it," she said rolling her eyes as she chewed her gum, smacking it between her lips. "That's right, Piper has a cute and nice boyfriend bitch," I said and started to go into the kitchen but stopped when I heard Missy loud mouth open.

"Oh this is unacceptable, that nerd at my party she wasn't even invited and _with him_," Missy said to two other girls who nodded like puppy dogs.

"A.J is _sooo_ cute, what the hell would he be doing with her?" the girl asks to Missy right.

"I don't know but she going to pay for this, he is mine and she doesn't belong here," the gum smacking girl replied as they went into a room, closing the door behind them. I needed to warn Piper I know she could not hear me but maybe she, just maybe she will now.


	4. Piper's luck

Chapter 3

Piper's luck

I ran to the kitchen as fast as my legs would take me and she was talking to A.J, god she looked happy she looked like a person not riddled with emotion.

"Thanks for coming Piper," He said shyly and put is now empty cup on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for Inviting me, I'm having fun," she replied and took a sip out of her drink.

"Um Piper I know we have just been friends but would you like to go out on a date?" A.J asks putting his hands in his back pocket of his jeans.

Piper almost choked on her drink, she has never been asks out before and coughed as she covered her mouth.

"Um let me get you a drink of water," He said and ran to the sink trying to defuse the situation.

Piper honey you need to leave do you understand, you need to go. I said to her but of course she could not hear me as she sipped on her drink. A.J came back with a glass of water and handed it to her while looking into her eyes.

"Piper I didn't mean to rush you," he said.

"No it's not that, it just shocked me a little," She answers him and took a drink from the glass.

"I just really like you, and would like to spend more time with you other than studying," he asks hoping Piper would say yes.

She put the glass on the table and looked down but her eyes were on his. Her face was turning red as she played with the ring on her finger. "A.J your such a great guy and you could have anyone, why me?"

"Why not you're smart and funny and beautiful," he replied putting his hand to her face.

"Piper you need to go, please," I said as I could see Missy and her pets coming towards them.

"Um, I need to go to the boy's room, just think about it ok," A.J said and left the kitchen. All I could do was yell, "A.J wait don't leave her!" Piper smiled and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Piper?" Missy said standing in front of her. I could see Piper's face fall as she opened her eyes to her arch enemy.

"Um Missy I can explain."

"No its ok Piper you look normal and your with A.J so its fine. I like your hair," Missy said robbing a few strands of Piper's hair between her fingers. "Dammit Piper she's playing you," I yelled again but if was fruitless as I saw Piper smile at the thought of being accepted by the A crowd.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Hay by the way thanks for the test questions, I passed with flying colors, "Missy said while taking a cup off the table.

"No problem," Piper replied putting her hands in her blue jeans.

"You're really good at math right?" Missy asks.

"Yeah I guess."

"We are doing this stupid float for Thanksgiving Day parade thing and we are not sure how many flowers we need to order."

"Well you just need to measure your surface area and then the size of each flower that should," Piper started to explain.

"Piper you lost me at measure," Missy said cutting off Piper with a small laugh.

"Sorry," Piper replied laughing a little too.

"I know you are here with A.J but could you take a look at the float and we are going to the movies Saturday night to see Top Gun, would you like to go?"

"Sure and where is the float?" Piper replied with a wide smile. Dammit Piper don't they are just going to hurt you honey," I said but felt helpless.

"It's outside, Beth go tell A.J to meet us by the float and bring us drinks, that's all boys are good for," Missy asks her other friend who nodded as she lead Piper outside. The cold air hit them like little needles as they made their way through the crowd of people who were too numb to feel it.

"A.J!" I yelled as I followed them. "_God they going de-pants her again or pure something on her_" I thought while trying to keep up with them.

They got to a small opening away from the crowd, Missy and Kate grabbed Piper by the arms and pulled her along.

"What are you doing?" a very panicked Piper asks as she tried to pull away from them.

"You don't belong here dork and stay away from A.J," Missy said as a pool came into view.

"No, she can't swim, A.J!" I yelled.

"Wait I can't," Piper tried to tell them she couldn't swim but it was too late as the two girls threw her into the icy cold water.

"Piper!" I said and ran to the pools edge and saw my sister struggling to stay on the surface, she yelled for help even said she could not swim, but the laughs of people where out doing her voice. It took only a few seconds for Piper to go under. "Dammit help her!" I begged as the crowd continued to roar as Missy smiled wide at her little gag, but her face changed and it started to show worry as Piper sank. 30 seconds 1 minute then 2 passed and the once roaring crowd was silent, some even ran away, yelling she's dead get out of here.

I closed my eyes "she is alive and well, she is alive and well," I just kept saying as I put my hands to my face going to my knees.

"Piper!" A.J yelled and dove into the still pool. I looked through my tears and saw him drag Piper out, she was not moving and she was not breathing. Everyone backed away as Missy stood there in shock.

"Come on Piper breathe," A.J said and began to do CPR on her. I watched him perform the procedure like he has done it so many times before, "_How could a 17 year old know that_?" I thought trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. It took 2 minutes but Piper finally coughed up water and he turned her over on her side. "Thank god," Both A.J and I said at the same time. Piper was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were still closed, but I could hear her say Mom.

"What the hell is the matter with you people? A.J scorned them and picked her up gently. I watched as he carried her to his car and Put her in the back and then run to the driver's seat, turning on the car and blasting the heat. He then ran to the truck as I sat in the passenger seat, as Piper continued to shake almost violently. Her lips were purple and her skin pale as she tried to breathe. A.J climbed in next to her and put a blanket around her as he rubbed her back. "Come on Piper, stay with me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone," he said almost crying into her ear. Piper wasn't responding to him she just shook and I wondered if she had brain damage or something, maybe she doesn't remember this because of that. I felt sick as time went by and slowly she started to wake up and stop shaking.

"Piper are you warm?" A.J asks while helping her sit up.

"Kind of," Piper replied but with a stutter.

"I'm sorry," he said lowering his head as if ashamed.

"It's not your fault A.J," Piper replied softly and lifted his head," You saved my life, thank you."

He looked up at her and his green eyes lit up a little as he looked into hers. "I should get you home, you need to rest," He said and climbed up to the driver seat.

"A.J?" Piper asks softly.

"Yeah."

"Where would you like to go on our date?" Pipe asks rapping herself up in the large plaid blanket.

I was sitting right next to him as his face seemed to not be able to contain his smile. "Anywhere you want Piper," he answered and looked at her in the rearview mirror. Piper was happy even though a short time ago she was dead so to speak. I wanted to punch something but everything I tried to hit just went through my fist, but yet I can sit down on something, "_That made no sense_," I thought as the car pulled away. I looked back at the house locking into my memory as we drove off. I was going to get revenge I swore it for what she did to Piper. The trip was mostly a quiet one as we pulled up to the Manor. A.J got out first and then ran to Piper's door and helped her out and she was not shaking any more, but she was still wet and had a death grip on the blanket.

"Are you sure you're ok Piper?" He said as he walked her up the stairs to the red door.

"Yeah, just tired, oh god my glasses, Grams will kill me if." A.J pulled Piper's glasses out of his coat pocket and handed them to her.

"Thanks A.J but how?"

"They fell off before you hit the pool I think, I just grabbed them before I picked you up," he replied and I saw him put his hand on her cold face and pulled her to his lips. Piper closed her eyes and let him kiss her. I could almost feel what she was at the time, the warmth and love I think the stars even applauded them. I started to cry, this time not in sadness but happiness for her. The embrace was short but long at the same time as they broke apart. It took over 10 seconds for Piper to open her eyes and inhale the cold air.

"I will call you tomorrow to check on you and we can talk about where we can go," A.J said but his voice was breaking a little as he tried to keep his balance. "_Wow that must have been a hell of a kiss_," I thought as he walked Piper to the door and said good bye. Piper opened the double stained glass doors but stopped and turned around just as A.J did, and they both smiled.

I walked in with her as Grams made herself known to the whole neighborhood.

"Piper H halliwell, were the hell have you?" Grams stopped and saw a soaking wet blanket covered granddaughter. "My darling are you ok? Grams ask as she ran up to her.

"I'm fine Grams I just fell into a pool you know I'm a klutz," Piper answered smiling trying to cover the truth.

"Its 55 outside Piper you better not have been drinking?" Grams ask putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I had a great time and A.J had a blanket in his car, so it's ok," she replied and Grams lowered her guard; Grams trusted Piper more than me or Prue because she was always so practical and would never destroy her future for a moment of a drunkenness.

"Go take a hot shower and I will make you some soup," Grams said and headed for the kitchen.

Piper nodded and dashed for the stairs giggling all the way. From what I could tell it was about 11 o'clock and I was fast asleep in my room as Piper tip toed past it. She opened her door and closed it softly as she ran for the bed. She just smiled at the ceiling and smelled the wet blanket as she wrapped it around her. "Thanks," she said while looking up again at the ceiling. I was not sure who she was thanking, god or mom maybe both. I lie next to her and felt my eyes wanting to close, god they hurt I have never been this drained. I could hear the scratching of pen writing on paper and knew for once it was not a depressing memory but a happy one and I felt myself falling asleep hoping this was over.


	5. At last

Chapter 4

At last

I was in a back seat of a very nice car as Piper and A.J were sitting in front. "_Ok this is a good memory I hope_," I thought and just sat back and enjoyed two teenagers in love.

(Piper's POV)

Etta James song 'At Last' was playing on the radio of A.J's Mazda Miata as I enjoy the lyrics of the melody, I felt happy really happy. I moved some hair out of my face to get a clear view of the night sky. The moon was full and its craters and imperfections were seen without shame. A.j and I have been going out now for a couple of weeks and even if the world rose against me today; I would die smiling at it. I adjusted my long sleeve dark purplish top and pulled it down a little over my black spandex pants as the song ended. My nerves were still a little high but not as bad when we first went out and I was feeling more comfortable with myself. He was a gentleman in all ways; he opened the door for me and never put his hands near any of my bases unless I said it was ok and loved to talk and cuddle, what man loves that," _He's probably gay_," I said to myself and let a small snort out.

"What, what's so funny?" he asks turning down the radio.

"Just hoping you don't say I have nice shoes," I replied with a smile.

"Oh I thought it was the music and why would I say you have nice shoes?" he answered squinting at me.

"I like the music it's nice," I answered not wanting to expose my inner thought.

"The moon sure is big tonight," he said as he moved a little over the steering wheel to glance at it.

"It's made up of mostly silica 45% and 24% alumina with about 15% lime," I replied nonchalantly.

"Ok," he said looking back at me.

"Sorry I ramble sometimes when I'm nervous," I said and played with the car vent.

"I like it when you do that, you're smart Piper and don't even be ashamed of that," he said rolling down his window and put his elbow on the seal.

Dean Martin song Mambo Italiano came on and A.J turned it up, "Hay let's dance," he said and jumped out of the car and ran to my side and opened the door.

"A.J I don't know how too," I tried to tell him I did not have the rhythm genie, but before I knew it I was dancing to the perfect beat. He spun me around, somehow he guided my steps with his body and I felt like the moon orbiting the earth and let gravity direct me. The song was short but my soul was soaring, I was laughing without the dam snort as he held me close. I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine and when the music stopped, my breath alluded me for the moment as my dark brown eyes met his bright green ones. I felt his hand on the side of my face as he drew me closer as I closed my eyes readying myself for that wonderful tingle I get when he kisses me. He is the embrace of the trees shadows, he is the Skylark song as it echoed through the forest, and he was everything beautiful in the world. I felt his warm wet lips upon mine and let his wet tongue enter my awaiting mouth. I never felt so aroused in my life as he moved it around, creating his own dance with it. It was slow and methodical and seemed to know where to go next as he moved his hands through my hair. I ran my own quivering hand through his sandy blonde hair while we seem to float through time and space itself. "_Please never let this end_," I thought as we were reluctantly pulled out of are happy little world by a spot light.

"Ok kids, go home," a police officer said as he approached us.

"Oh god, sorry Mr. Thompson," I said adjusting my shirt and wiping my lips.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Mr. Thompson oh how I knew thee well," I said and chuckled at my clever remark but of course I was laughing only to myself. Mr. Thompson and I had an arrangement, I would get into trouble and he would arrest me that was the arrangement. So I bit my tongue and sat back watching how Piper and A.J were going to get out of this.

(Piper's POV)

"Piper is that you?" he asks while getting closer.

"Yeah it's me," I replied trying to smile through my embarrassment.

"Well you kids need to get home ok," he suggested.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom first," A.J said as his back was turned away from the officer. It was the first time I noticed that he was not facing him and when I looked down around A.J waist, I understood why. His lower have was protruding quite a bit, "_Wow that's big_," I thought and smiled at his predicament.

"Ok A.J, but after that you guys need to go," Mr. Thompson said while A.J ran off into the trees. I headed back to the car as Mr. Thompson followed me. "I'm glad to see you're ok Piper," he said and opened the door for me. I stopped for a moment trying to understand what he meant by that and sat down." _I know I had a cold last week but I didn't think that was cause for alarm_," I thought as A.J was back and not showing any signs of growth on his lower region and started the car, "_How did he get it to go down_?" I wondered but decided not to engage that part of my imagination as I too was quite aroused at the moment.

(Phoebe's POV)

I watched the scene play out and remained quiet this time. It was a happy memory and I didn't want to ruin it by thinking something was going to attack them," Way to go Piper, how does she get the guys who are well endowed," I said as the scene changed once again.


	6. Hello Mr Anderson

Chapter 5

Hello Mr. Anderson

(Back to Phoebe's POV)

I woke up to a door opening and for a brief moment thought I was home, but it was 19 year old Prue coming into Piper's room with my younger self.

"Piper's in the shower Prue she is going out with A.J to a movie," I said proudly.

"Oh who's this A.J Guy?" Prue asks grinning as she put a red wrapped present on the bed.

"Her boyfriend," I replied and picked up the small wrapped box.

"Hay that's not for you Phoebe," Prue said and took it out of my hands.

"So what did you get her?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

Prue headed out of the room with my younger self and I was now alone. I started to think maybe this was a trap from a warlock or demon and they put a spell on the book to keep me here. I felt a wave a panic come over me. "I could be out cold while they are fighting demons, what if the power of 3 is needed?" I said and started to pace when the bathroom door opened and a wet towel rapped Piper came out. She went for her tall dark wood dresser and pulled out some clothes but stopped when she noticed the small box on the bed. She sat down and opened it up slightly tilting her head in wonderment. I watched her grin wide when she pulled out a locket that had a P on it. Piper opened it up and a picture of Mom, me and Prue where inside. Piper lit up a bit and her eyes watered as I remembered how she wore that thing all the time, but I think she lost it a long time ago because I never see her wearing it now. She put it on and headed for the mirror as she took off the towel that covered her head. "Two happy memories in a roll, thank god," I said as the room changed again.

I was back in a classroom and felt anxious as class rooms were not conducive for Piper. I headed for the back but she was not there and then I saw why, the teacher was a man, no wait a god. He was tall with dark short hair and his muscles showed a little through his dark long sleeved shirt, and had very nice buttocks. His voice was strong but soothing as he wrote on the board. DR. Anderson advanced college studies was written as I made my way to the front. That's when I saw Piper and all the girls sitting in the front row, and all the boys in the back. I laughed because the same thing happened at my college classes when the professor is hot. I looked out the window and could see it was spring now as a Blue-throated Hummingbird drank from the Azalea outside. "God how long have I been here," I said and sat down in the empty chair next to Piper. She had her hand on her cheek supporting her head while looking at the teacher. She was still in high school from what I could tell, and the girls around Piper were just as confused about where they fit in as Piper was or used to be. She had a lettermen jacket on; it said A.J on it and a lot of patches for football, basketball, baseball. "Busy A.J," I said with a snort of my own. I can't blame Piper for staring its only natural as I was staring too. "Hello Mr. Anderson." I said making sure the hello part was drawn out for effect even if it was for my own entertainment.

"Ok you know your homework, I expect it on my desk at the beginning of class next week," he said as he put papers in his brief case. Everyone got up and headed for the door, Piper was last because she had more books than anyone else.

"Piper?" he asks.

"Yeah DR. Andersen," Piper replied paying respect to his doctorate.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied and put down her backpack next to his desk.

"You are so close to getting a full ride to M.I.T," he said sitting down. My eyes widened at what he just said, "Oh my god Piper," I said never feeling prouder.

"I know but I still need to get A+ in chemistry," she replied while adjusting her glasses.

"Just keep working on it you can do it Piper I know you can," he answered and stood up picking up his brief case.

"DR Anderson is there a way you could help me after school on Wednesdays, I'm stuck on some parts and could use a little help, I asks some kids in the class but they are stuck too." Piper asks nervously.

"Um, Yeah but after school would be hard for me I have to pick up my son from pre-school and have other appointments, but we could do it around 6 for a hour if that is ok?" he replied, as I should have known that he would be married.

"Oh, ok do you want me to meet you at your house?"

"No we can't, it is against the rules Piper it has to be here and there needs to be another person in the room. It's because of your age that's why."

"Oh I don't know any other adults besides my Grams and Prue," Piper replied trying to think of other people.

"Well you could see if Prue or Grams would not mind staying here for an hour, it will be boring to them but they can read or something. Or I have an assistant that helps me at Golden Gate College, he is 22 and he could grade papers while I help you."

"Ok that would be great, I think your assistant would be better Prue is so busy and Grams has a lot on her plate too." Piper said.

"All right I will see you next week," he said and walked out of the classroom as the room faded away again. "God I need to get out of here," I said as the room came into focus, it was the same room; "Ok" I said and looked around. In the corner was Tom, "_Tom you have to be kidding me_," I thought as he had his feet propped up and was reading a sports magazine. "I thought he was going to grade papers, great assistant you got there," I said and looked to the front of the room. Piper and Mr. Anderson were writing on the chalk board and I had no idea what any of it meant, but Piper was adding to the lines of graphic text as Mr. Anderson smiled at her. "Piper, you know this stuff you could be a great scientist you know that?"

"Thanks and thanks for doing this," she said putting the chalk down and sat in a chair close to the desk. I heard a smirk from the back as Tom flipped through the magazine. "Yeah I know where you end up buddy, god if I don't communicate with someone soon; I'm going to go crazy." I said.

Piper's back was turned to Tom for the most part and she did not hear the smirk. He had a black bag next to him and he would look up periodically, like he was waiting for something. "_To leave, I hope_," I thought and turned to face Piper. She was getting more mature, her bust was getting a little bigger and her face was clearing up. I sat down and listen to scientific terms for about 10 minutes until I fell asleep in the very uncomfortable chair.

"DON'T!" I heard Piper yell and I woke up and my vision was a little blurry for a moment but when it came into focus, I could see Mr. Anderson behind Piper putting his hand down her shirt and Tom was getting up, "Oh god, Tom help her!" I screamed hoping he was going to put a stop to this. But he just put the bag on the table as Mr. Anderson put his hand over Piper's mouth.

"Quiet Piper it's going to be ok," he said pushing her against the desk to keep her from getting up.

"What the hell Tom help her!" I yelled again and I was at a loss I couldn't help Piper at all, "She_ must get out of this because she would have said something, right_?" My mind tried to trick my heart.

"Hurry up Tom she is stronger than she looks," the man said fighting with Piper as he used his other arm to keep her arms to her side.

"I am dude just hold on," Tom replied and pulled out some duct tape with some rope.

"No someone help dammit!" I yelled running for the door. I passed Piper and her eyes were full of fear, she was trying to use her legs to push him away and she was struggling as she managed to get a footing. With all her might she put her feet on the desk side and pushed away, knocking Anderson back and to the ground. Piper stood and ran for the door but Tom grabbed her. "NO let me go! Please Tom let me go!" Piper's voice ripped through me like knifes. "You son of a bitch, let her go," I yelled.

Tom had his arms around Piper's body and lifted her up to face Anderson. She tried to scream but he put a strip of the wonder tape over her mouth as Piper tried to kick him. "Get the rope," Tom said while taking her over to the desk. I just stood there; I had no idea what to do. "This is a nightmare, it's not real and I fell asleep while reading the diary and this is my punishment." I said putting my hands to my very hot and wet face. "Don't cause to many bruises Tom, we don't want to get caught," Anderson said as Tom tied Piper's ankles together while the larger man held Piper in a bear hug while she was sitting up on the desk. All I could hear was Piper's muffled pleas for help as Tom tied her hands behind her back. "_What the hell am I going to do_?" I thought as I ran over to them, I tried punching and kicking hoping to connect but nothing, I never been so out of breath in my life. "Change this memory dammit; I don't want to see this, Please." I yelled looking up to whoever could or would hear me.

"Piper just relax it will be less painful for you if you do," Anderson said as he lifted her cardigan over her head. Piper's dark eyes let loose where her arms and legs could not, a slew of emotions waved over her like a shock wave from a bomb, Fear, terror, hate, anger and finally defeat. I watched him undo her pants while she looked up trying to find a way out either physically or mentally as he slid her jeans down to her ankles being stopped by the rope. Tom was removing his pants and pulled some kind of bottle out of his bag.

"You said she was a virgin right?" Tom asks.

"Yes Tom, she is," Anderson replied while removing her pink underwear.

I turned away I could not watch this, I just looked out the window into the falling sunset, the color splash would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the horror going on behind me. I could hear the muffled cries of Piper and sounds of flesh hitting flesh with the moans of the two men. I put my hood over my head in attempts to cover the barrage of sounds as I closed my eyes tight. Then there was silence, I could not hear Piper anymore just the men moving around and I made the biggest mistake of my life and turned thinking that the room changed. But it didn't, Tom was pulling himself out of Piper as she was bent over the desk facing away from him and a stream of blood rolled down her leg. She was unconscious as her body hit the ground and he gave no attempt to stop it from falling. I cringed when I heard the hard thud from the Impact as Tom and Anderson put their clothes back on. I ran to her and kneeled down next to her motionless body. Her breathing was slow and her nose was bleeding which made it even harder for her to get oxygen in, mostly because the duct tape impeded that normal function.

"Give me your bag Tom," Anderson said walking over to Piper.

"Here," Tom answered and gave him the bag.

Anderson pulled out some kind of vile and he unscrewed the top and wiped her nose while putting the vile under it.

"Come on Piper wake up," he said moving the vile back and forth to each nostril.

Piper's eyes opened quickly and she looked around trying to focus on something and her eyes met his and she looked away, but he made her look at him.

"Piper if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you more then you are right now," he said not even blinking. "_Is that even possible_," I thought.

"I know people Piper, and even if I'm in jail I can get to you or your family. Phoebe is starting here next year; I could do the same thing I did to you to her, or have one of my other people do it. Do you understand?" he finished and Piper let out a cry while shaking her head, she did that when he mentioned my name. "This is why we don't know she was protecting us, oh god Piper we could have helped you," I said trying to hold her but I was just grabbing air.

"STOP IT, STOP NOW PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I screamed until my voice went horse.

"Piper if anyone asks how you got some of these bruises, just tell them you fell walking home got it?"

Piper nodded at him as her faced contorted in pain while Tom untied her legs. Anderson rolled Piper over to her side and untied her hands. Piper just laid there as he took off the duct tape and the men left the room after cleaning up any blood or remnants of the attack. She laid there for an hour curled up into a fetal position as the clock struck 7 pm. The room was dark when Piper finally rose to her shaking feet. She just looked numb like someone ripped all life from her and all that was left was a shell. She picked up and pulled up her pants and her body protested the movement as I could see her eyes closed tight while she moaned in pain. It took 20 minutes for her to get dressed; she used paper towels to clean the blood off her leg and inner thigh. I was numb now too; I just followed her like a lost puppy and was scared to approach. I watched her walk through the empty hallways and out the double doors. It was raining now and she just walked and walked until finely reaching Prescott Street as rain washed off the remains of blood from her nose and face. She had a small cut under her eye but that was the only Injury that was noticeable while the others were hidden from view. She kept her head down for the most part while dragging her book bag behind her. I noticed she did not have her glasses and she was not wearing the letterman jacket A.J gave her and her mind was burdened with just breathing at the moment. It was at 8 when Piper arrived at the front door of the manor. She started to open it but stopped suddenly as the realization hit her and she tried to adjust her cardigan and looked for her glasses but could not find them, and she tried desperately to calm herself down and almost hyperventilated on the spot. Then she took a deep breath and with a shaking hand she opened the red door. I could tell she was hoping that everyone was out or in another room as she peaked in. I could see there was no one and saw her make a dash for the stares.

"Piper is that you?" Grams yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Grams I'm home," Piper replied trying to make it to her room before Grams sees her, but had to stop when she saw me coming out of my room. Piper ran into the bathroom just as my younger self looked up to see the door shut.

"Piper I need to go," I said pounding on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied but her voice sounded wrong.

"Piper are you ok?" I ask putting my ear to the door. "A.J didn't break up with you are anything did he?"

"No Phoebe I'm just tired ok."

"OK sorry, just tell me when you're done." my younger self said and I went back to my room.

I stepped into the bathroom and saw Piper undressed; I could see bruises forming around her wrist, ankles and buttocks. She was shaking as she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water and didn't bother to close the shower door. Piper stood there for a moment letting the warm spray hit her and then she walked backwards to the other side of the shower stall. She let herself slide down the glass until she was in a seated position and pulled her knees to her chest. Her long dark wet hair was matted to her face as she folded her arms around her knees. The black mascara was still left painting its way down her face and black streaks would collect together under her eyes, she looked angry and sad at the same time, and her eyebrows were lowered as the inner part of them lifted up. Her pupils were dilated and the spark of life gone. I could see a study stream of blood coming from underneath her running into the drain. I don't know how long she was in there until both of us were jolted out of are in trapped minds by a knock at the door.

"Piper are you done you're going to use all the hot water?" I said from the other side. I wanted to yell, I wanted to lash out at everyone for treating her like crap even my young self, but it would be fruitless and I decided this was some kind of horror movie. The room flashed and I was now inside of a Convenience store, "God please end this," I begged as Piper came into view.


	7. Big Red

Chapter 6

Big Red

Piper was pacing the aisle while biting her nails as she would look up periodically at a spot on the shelf. I decided that this was a movie to separate my emotions, mostly because I was drained of all of them, and now it was a mystery. I was here for a reason and it was time to be a detective and not a hart broken sister. The cut under Pipers eye was gone and her long sleeves covered any rope burns if they were still there. I have no idea how much time has passed but the round white clock on the wall said 10 am. I finely got a look at what Piper was staring at, it was a pregnancy test. She looked at it like it would bite her as she would take glances at the teller in front of the drugstore. I knew him and his name was Mike Goldstein and he was Grams pharmacist, now I understood Piper's relentlessness to approach the counter with a pregnancy test in her hand. He would tell Grams and that even scared me. Piper looked down with narrowing eyes to her side and clenched her fists but then ran out the front of the door hoping he did not see her. I followed again just as I have done now for days maybe weeks or even months, I don't know anymore. Piper walked past a girl standing outside smoking a cigarette and stopped in her tracks. She walked up to the young girl who looked like she was about 13 or 14. She had long dark hair but short bangs over her brown eyes and wore a green army jacket with black pants.

"Hay," Piper said shyly.

"Hay yourself," the girl replied coldly and rolled her eyes.

"Could you do me a favor?" Piper asks not being phase by the girls response.

"What's in it for me?" The girl said taking a puff of her cigarette.

"I will buy you a pack if you get me a pregnancy test," Piper replied pointing to the almost empty cigarette pack the girl had in her hand.

"Pregnancy test and I thought I was screwed up," the girl said smiling a little showing her braces.

"Listen do you want the cigarette pack or not?" Piper spat out not in the mood for games.

"Fine," the girl said and held out her hand for the money and Piper gave her the money for both, but the girl opened and closed her hand while looking annoyed.

"What, that should cover it," Piper said.

"Handler fee," the girl replied. Piper sighed and gave her the rest of the money she had in her hand." Here hold this," the girl asks handing Piper a half lit cigarette.

"Fine, just make it fast ok," Piper replied and took the cancer stick out of the girl's hand.

I just watched the scene unfold and hoped to god Piper wasn't pregnant, as I heard Piper's name being yelled from across the street.

"Piper H Halliwell," Prue yelled as she crossed the road.

Prue looked older and her hair was a little longer and she was furious. It took me a minute to figure out what she was mad at until I remembered the cigarette in Piper's hand. "Oh come on Prue leave her alone," I said with venom, I was mad at her no wait I was furious, she is our big sister how the hell could she not have known what happened to Piper and that Tom was an ass.

"Prue," Piper replied but studdard as she looked down at her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prue said and pulled the cigarette out of Piper's hand and threw it to the ground. "Why are you smoking and why aren't you at school?" Prue asks in a judgment tone while putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not mine and I had to get some medicine for Grams," Piper somewhat lied.

"It's not mine, like I haven't heard that before," Prue replied tilting her head and folding her arms at Piper.

"She's not lying, its mine," the 14 year old said as she came out of the store holding a small bag. "Or should I say it was mine," she finished noticing it was on the ground.

"How old are you?" Prue asks while looking at the girl hard.

"Not near as old as you," the girl replied looking Prue up and down. "She was holding it for me so back off," the girl said and started walking away. Piper watched her walk behind a building.

"I'm sorry Piper I didn't know, I know you would never do anything like that, it's just you've been kind of distant lately, Grams and I are worried about you," Prue said putting her hands on Piper's shoulders. Piper shrugged and pulled away from Prue's touch which caused Prue to back up a little.

"Piper are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I need to get back to school," Piper answered and started walking towards the alleyway where the girl went.

"Do you want a ride, my car is over there. I was picking up your graduation present so don't look in the back ok," Prue asks walking beside Piper.

"No, um I need to walk a little you know to get the smell of smoke off me," Piper replied hoping Prue would buy it. "_God Piper you're a quick thinker_," I thought as Prue nodded in understanding and walked back to her car.

"See you tonight." Prue said.

"Ok by."

"_Graduation it must be around May, so that means Piper is 17 and a half, what did I miss there is a huge gap here_?" I thought and Piper no longer had braces and she was not wearing her glasses anymore. I watched Prue drive away and I followed Piper down the alleyway where the girl was leaning against the concrete wall of the store.

"Well do you want it or not?" she asks holding out the bag.

"Yes, and thanks, you know for the cigarette thing," Piper replied taking the small plastic bag out of the girl's hand. "So what's your name?"

"I don't like names, so just call me big red."

"Big red?

"Yeah I used to have red hair," Big red answered flipping the back of her black hair.

"Why did you change it?

"I felt like it, Cardigan."

"What? Piper asked confused.

"Your name will be Cardigan, you know for the Cardigan you are wearing.

"Oh, but my name is."

"No, no real names got it?

"Got it."

"Hay I hang out here a lot, mostly in the back where the pier is so if you get bored or want to smoke I'll be here."

"Ok, thanks but I need to go."

"Good luck with the test thing,"

"Thanks," Piper replied and the scene flashed away again. I was back in Mr. Anderson's classroom as students were leaving. "No not here, please not here!" I said looking for Piper.

She was making a dash for the door but dropped her books and she was now last to get to it.

"Piper wait," He said and stood up walking to the ajar door that Piper just started to open.

I saw Piper close her eyes shut and a tear fall down her cheek as he stood behind her pushing the door closed. "You son of a bitch, leave her alone!" I yelled profanities at him.

"I know Tom doesn't use a condom, so if you get pregnant it will create questions and I don't want questions, so if you don't want anything to happen to your baby sister, take care of it. Do you understand? He said in her ear and Piper lifted her shoulder to protect herself from his possible lash out. "Piper?"

I thought for a minute about the last memory before this one," _Why would she just be getting the pregnancy test. Because the last memory was months after they raped her, and then it hit me, Mr. Anderson said Tom doesn't use a condom doesn't, oh my god they have been doing this all year long_," My thought was broken when I heard Piper's week voice.

"Yes," she answered while opening the door forcing him back. She ran, just ran for the exit and too the big oak tree. I watched her as she rocked back and forth for hours. I was done; I couldn't even cry anymore I just went numb. Finally I let out a scream while looking up, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, HOW!" I yelled and the scene flashed again and we were behind the drugstore near the pier. Big red and Piper were sitting on the small dock as the sun was setting.

"Big red?" Piper said looking into the still water.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where to get an abortion?" Piper asks but her voice was low.

"I had a friend get one and she said it cost $250 bucks."

Piper looked up in a flash," $250 bucks I don't have that kind of money."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Big red asks while looking directly into Piper's panicked eyes.

"Yeah and I can't have it, or something bad will happen," Piper replied looking away again.

"Hay I don't judge Cardigan, you do what you need to do."

"Thanks," Piper said and leaned into big red as the younger girl put her arm around Piper's shoulder.

Big red came off as such a cold person, but she is helping Piper through this and for a moment I thanked the people that moments before I yelled at while they just sat silent looking at the sunset blend with the horizon of the ocean. "You had the abortion to protect me, oh god Piper I'm so sorry honey," I said as tears found their place again on my very sore red face.

The seen flashed again and I was in a pawn shop as Piper was at the counter. She handed the man a doll, I knew that doll it was the one Mom gave Piper when she was 4 years old, "_She loved that doll_," I thought as the man gave her 300 dollars and I watched Piper put the money in her purse and walk out of the shop, and she wasn't crying but I could tell this hurt her badly I even heard her say sorry mom under her breath.

The seen flashed again and it was Piper's 18 birthday party, she had short bans and was wearing a nice bluish blouse as she put some drinks on the dining room table and sat down. She was happy, like none of this ever happened and I could not understand this at all. I stood next to her as she got some cake while Prue, me and Grams sat down. All of us were happy," How, what happened in the last 6 months and how could she be ok?" I said and no one looked uneasy or gave Piper concern looks as they got comfortable and grabbed some cake.

"So how is your first semester at college?" Prue asks Piper while taking a bite of cake.

"Great, my dorm is nice and I have a cool roommate," Piper answered.

"Piper what ever happened to A.J," my younger self asks.

Piper paused for a moment, I could see glitz of hurt in her eyes but she quickly shrugged it off," He moved away about 7 months ago," Piper replied coldly.

"Sorry, I knew you liked him," I answered taking a bite of cake.

"It's ok Phoebe, there are lot of guys at collage," Piper said with her familiar halfcocked smile that I have not seen since this whole thing began.

"Well don't get to caught up with boys Piper, worry about your studies," Grams said as she took a drink of milk.

"Happy 18th Pipe," Prue said holding up her glass of milk.

Piper held hers up and there was a horizontal scar on her left wrist that Prue noticed. "Hay, how did you get that?" Prue asks pointing to the long scar.

Piper looked at it for a moment narrowing her eyes in thought." Don't know, must have scratched it or something," Piper replied and tapped her glass on Prue's," Now where are my presents," she said smiling wide and the scene flashed again. "_The scar, could she have tried too no we would have known_?" I thought as the scene came into focus again. I was standing on the pier outside of P3 and exhaled in relief, somehow I was home or so I thought until I stepped on a cell phone and car keys when I tried to run to the entrance of the club. I bent down and picked up the phone and keys and I knew they were Pipers, but how and why are they out here and I had this urge to turn and face the edge of the pair. "Piper!" I yelled and ran to her, she was at the edge wearing the same clothes she put on that evening, "Piper wait!" I yelled and don't know why I felt such an urgency to get to her, but my legs could not move fast enough. I looked down and could see droplets of blood in front of me. When I looked up Piper just stepped off the edge and fell into the cold dark water, "No Piper!" I screamed and jumped in after her but I was not greeted by a cold liquid wall, instead I woke up in Piper's room face down on the floor. "Piper oh god," I said and stood up wobbly, as I looked around and saw the romance novel covering Pipers diary. I was back and that same feeling of urgency came over me again. The last part was a future premonition I knew it I could feel it so I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone. But was stopped when her diary hit the floor and opened to a page and I read it.

_February 14th 1991_

_The knife glared at me, I swear it did. How can an inanimate object devoid of any human emotions cause mine to go into chaos. I know it was just the car head lights that came through my bedroom window that caused it, but it was the dam timing of it all. Just as I was about to use the cold sharp steel to end my so-called life, there was a glimmer on its shine and I was thrown back to reality. I don't know why I was doing it in front of my window, maybe I wanted to look at the full reddish moon one more time. Or if you're the romantic type my savior could have drove up in a Mustang and screamed he loves me and I have too much to live for. Or if you're the religious type, then maybe an angel could have appeared in front of me, saying my life is a gift and I should not throw it away. Or if the comedic type, the devil himself would have come in a cluster of fire and said hell is over its occupancy limit, please try again later rolling his eyes at me to add insult to injury. Regardless of the reason why I chose the window over the bathtub will just have to elude you for now. Shakespeare once wrote 'cowards die many times before their deaths' well it's at least 50 now and since no one is keeping track of attempted suicides, I acclaim myself winner._

_Oh sorry you have no idea who I am and right now are probably ready to toss this sad story or get comfortable because you're morbid, and like to hear about others missy to defuse your own. It is no matter to me I welcome all to the inner mind of 21, 13, 50, 39, 13. _

_Caution: Read on at your own risk. I am not responsible for, crying, cost of tissue paper or dry-cleaning of your blanket that I'm sure drapes over you right now. If you are reading this, then I am dead ether by my own hand or fate which likes to play tricks on me on a day to day basis. Because the only people who know I have a diary, know better than to read it while I'm still alive, Phoebe._

I dropped it and just ran out the door.


	8. Long walk off a short pier

Chapter 7

Long walk off a short pier

(Piper's POV)

I ran my hands through my hair feeling exhausted as the bar was starting to quiet down. Prue was still talking to her date and from what I could tell she was having fun. "_Good maybe she will get laid tonight_," I thought as I picked up a glass from the bar but hit it on the side causing it to break. I felt a sharp sting then heat as blood started coming out of the new cut. "Piper are you ok that looks bad?" Mike asks who was one of my employees, as I looked for a towel to wrap it. "Its fine, trust me I had worse," I replied with a reassuring smile. "I just need to get the first aid kit out of my office," I said and headed to my office. I decided to take one more look at my injury and I don't know why I just stared at it but something was happening to me, flashes of memories I could not explain, Drowning, Raped, pain so much pain, not just Physical but my emotions were going through warp speed. Lonely, depression, suicide, hate, rage, murder and finely nothing, I felt nothing and just started walking and I don't know why but just started walking. For some reason I grabbed my phone and keys out of my office, "_Why did I grab my phone and Keys_?" I thought and opened the door that headed to the back parking lot, "_Abortion, did I have a_?" I shook my head in disbelief and just kept walking, as I dropped my phone and keys on the dock.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Dammit Piper answer your phone!" I yelled as I drove through traffic at speeds that could get me arrested. I dialed again but this time I was calling Prue and I waited for her to pick up as I dodged cars to get around them.

"Hello," I heard Prue's voice ask.

"Pure you…Piper….she," I said but my phone was going in and out.

"Phoebe…what…I can't….?" Prue said as she was going in and out as well.

"Dammit," I said and hung up, "Please Prue know something is wrong please god help us!" I yelled while swerving to miss cars. "LEO!"

(Prue's POV)

"Phoebe?" I ask and felt something was really wrong; her voice sounded terrified something about Piper.

"Prue you ok?" Andrew asks while putting his hand on mine.

"Piper," I just said her name and instantly felt pain and sorrow from it. I ran to the bar counter while my date just stared at me. "Mike were is Piper?" I ask firmly.

"Oh she is in her office, she cut her self and she was getting the first aid kit." he replied and I just ran for her office but stopped in the hallway near the exit. There was a towel socked with blood laying there and the back door was wide open. I continued my movement forward and ran out the door, "Piper, Piper!" I yelled and I have never been so scared in my life, she was hurt and I had no idea where she was. Something caught the corner of my eye and when I looked, I could see rippers in the water at the end of the pier

"Piper no!" I yelled and without hesitation I ran toward the long pier as the sound of my feet changed from concrete to wood, I passed her phone and keys and saw the blood trail. I also heard my name in the distance.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Prue get to her!" I yelled as I could see my oldest sister running on the pier and then dive into the water as I jumped out of the car, "LEO!" I screamed and used what energy I had left to run," Leo now dammit!"

(Piper's POV)

All I could see was a little ball of light as I sank," _Must be the moon_," I thought as my lungs ached for oxygen, but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything and I let the cold and darkness take me as the ball of light faded from my view.

(Phoebe's POV)

I saw Prue come up for air," I can't see her!" she yelled while treading water and then went back down to search again. I dove in and after the shock of the icy water I opened my eyes to search through the murky darkness. I saw a figure that the little light from the moon highlighted and just swam to it as my lungs protested of my actions, the aching of them was nothing compared to the aching of my soul if I did not get to her.

(Prue's POV)

"_Where is she_?" I thought as I saw Phoebe swim past me. My will to survive was too much and I had no choice but to come up for air once more. I treaded water and was ready to submerge again but Phoebe busted through the surface with Piper, "Thank god," I said and swam to them.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Prue help!" I pleaded while trying to pull Piper's dead weight to the ladder near the pier. I felt her hand on my shoulder and heard her say she was there as we both struggled against our exhaustion both physically and emotionally to reach the ladders.

"Prue get up there and pull her up," I said through raspy breaths as I watched Prue clime up.

(Prue's POV)

"Here Phoebe just lift her up," I said and Phoebe used one hand to hold unto the ladder while lifting Piper up to me. Her soaked body was lifeless and her dark long hair covered her face as I pulled her out of the cold water and onto the concrete ground. "I'm going to kill the demon that did this to her," I said moving the hair out of her face. I took a sharp breath when I saw my middle sister; her lips were purple and her skin pale. It only took a minute for Phoebe to be beside me and without a second to waste she started CPR.

"What happened?" I ask her but she just kept pushing on Piper's chest. "Leo!" I yelled and the familiar blue and white orbs filled the darkness around me.

"What happened?" he said as his voice cracked while looking down at his wife.

"She was pushed in Leo, heal her," I answered but Phoebe's voice broke in.

(Phoebe's POV)

"No she wasn't she _jumped in_," I replied through my teeth but continued my action to bring her back, I was angry, I was pissed at what everyone did to her even Prue but I kept my rage contained as I breathed into Piper's mouth. It felt like hours while everyone was silent from my remark as I pushed and breathed into her body. She then coughed and I rolled her over to her side to let the murky water exit her lungs to make room for air. Leo bent down and tried to heal her but nothing happened.

"Why can't I heal her?" he asks as tears ran down his face and he rubbed her back as Piper took in deep breaths but shook uncontrollably as her eyes remained closed. I stood up and got my own bearings back as Prue stared in confusion at Piper. I saw Leo take off his tan jacket and put it around her and then he picked her up in is arms. This scene looked familiar to me, "_The pool_," I thought as Leo put his warm cheek next to her cold and shaking one. The way he looked at her, the way he held her and without thinking I said, "A.J," Leo heard me and his eyes fell upon mine, I knew what he was saying with them, how did you know was communicated without a word.

"I need to get her dry, I will see you at the house," he said and orbed away.

"We need to go," I said to Prue who was still kneeling looking dumfounded.

"What just happened Phoebe?" she asks me as she stood up.

"I will explain in the car, come on," I answered readying myself as I knew I would have to go through the whole thing over again as we made our way to the running car that I didn't even take the keys out off.

(Leo's POV)

I placed her on the bed and grabbed some dry clothes, "Piper can you hear me?" I ask worriedly. She did not respond as I looked hard at her chest making sure it was moving up and down. She was breathing but that was all. "_A.J_," I thought as I took out a t-shirt and sweats. "How did she know about that?" I said as I undid her blouse with shaking hands but her own shivering ones grabbed my wrist, I heard her say no but it was low and garbled as her eyes remained closed. "Piper honey I need to get you out of these clothes," I said softly as she tried to fight me but was too week and her hand relinquished its grasps on mine. I removed her garments and wrapped her cut on her wrist with white bandages I found in the bathroom. I remembered when she was pushed into the pool when she was a teenager and felt the same concern for her then as I do now. I hated leaving her, but the elders found out that I fell in love with her and made me go away. I knew it hurt her and it about killed me. I put the comforter over her and up to her neck trying to get her warm as I lay next to her, I didn't know what happened all I wanted to do was make her pain go away. She felt different, her once bright aura was dim and gray, and even her soul seemed weak. I pulled her into me and put her head on my chest while rubbing her back. "I love you, I love you Piper," I said and kissed her head with my trembling lips.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Prue are you ok?" I ask as we drove down the dark rode.

"Pull over," she replied just staring straight ahead.

"What?" I ask.

"Pull over Phoebe," she replied still not looking at me. I found a spot to rest the car and watched her get out before I came to a complete stop. She ran for an opening near the tree line as I got out trying to understand what she was doing. At first I thought she was going to vomit, god knows I wanted too but she just stopped in the middle of a field. I walked up cautiously but before I could approach her she started screaming and I covered my ears from the onslaught being unleashed on them. Before I knew it there was debris flying past me, tree limbs, large rocks and busted tires from the shoulder off the road. Prue was using her power to toss and throw everything in site until finely she went to her knees.

"I'm sorry Piper, I'm so sorry," she said through her sobs and quick breaths.

"Prue we all didn't know honey," I said to her as my rage for her was replaced with the need to comfort, mostly because I understood her guilt and kneeled down next to her.

"Sweetie we need to get home, she needs us now," I told her as I put my arms around her.

"How could we have let it happen, I was supposed to protect her and you and I failed," Prue said and buried her head into my shoulders.

"Piper did a good job of keeping her emotions hidden from us Prue, and it doesn't matter now we can be there for her now," I said and put my unsteady hands on her red soaked face. Her eyes met mine and if hers and mine were not socketed in place would have floated away into the night, wanting to be free of the pain, guilt and depression they were trapped in at the moment. We both stood up and walked back to the car.

We knew where she would be and opened her bedroom door slowly so not to startle her. But the image we saw startled us, she was shaking and her eyes never even acknowledge our existence as she held onto Leo for dear life. His face was in a panic as he rocked her Back-and-forth in his arms and she was in a fetal position on his lap with her head buried into his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. She was mumbling most of it incoherent but on occasion I heard Anderson and murderer. I didn't know what murder meant as there was huge gaps in her diary.

"Piper honey its Phoebe can you hear me?" I said as I approached the bed and she did not acknowledge me she just kept mumbling. I decided it was too early to question her and let Leo hold her as she seemed to be latched onto him.

"Prue we need to talk and we need to summon Grams," I said and headed out of the room. Prue did not answer me at first as she was fixed on Piper who was lost to the world.


	9. Revelation

Chapter 8

Revelation

(Back to Phoebe's POV)

It took only a few minutes for Grams too appeared before us and I was torn between lashing out and falling apart when she did.

"My darlings," Grams said while stretching out her arms with a smile.

"Don't darling me," I said and stepped away from the book.

"Phoebe?"

"No, what did you do?" I ask through my teeth.

"What?" Grams ask while lowering her hands and her face fell.

"Grams something is wrong with Piper," Prue said as tears started to fall.

"Is she ok?" Grams asked worried.

Other clusters of lights appeared in the room next to Grams and I watched as they formed our mother.

"Mom?" I said and the water works started. I have not seen her sense Piper's wedding and it was still a shock to me. Prue was in the same predicament as we both stared at her.

"Mom it's time we tell them," Patty said looking at Grams.

"Fine you do it; I can't relive it again," Grams said and sat down on the couch.

"Piper was 15 when something started happening," Patty said as she stood in front of I and Prue.

"Oh, something was happening," I said with a sarcastic snort.

"Phoebe let me finish honey. She started talking to herself and at first we thought it was a demon doing something to her, but when that did not pan out we took her to the doctor."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Prue asks wiping her face from salty wetness.

"Because we wiped all of your memory of it, it was too painful and we knew your destiny."

"Well it all came back," I said clinching my fist.

"I know honey I have been watching since Piper jumped into the water. And that is why I'm here to explain."

"Well then explain," I said folding my arms.

"She had schizophrenia and they think she created a dual personality. They tried to pit them against each other but the other one was too strong and they were afraid she would win.

"She?" Prue asks.

"We don't know the other one's name but she was dark, very dark. That's why she was in a mental hospital for 3 months while they tried different medications and therapy on her."

"Wait, summer camp you told her she was at summer camp," I said as my anger started to rise again.

"Yes we had to tell her something mostly because she doesn't remember the hospital. The doctor said it would be best because they did a new therapy that seemed to work."

"Ok I'm really lost here, what kind of therapy?" Prue asks.

"They created a kind of library in her mind with two sides, one for Piper and one for the other. They symbolically sealed it by a door."

"This is insane mom, god why the hell didn't you ever tell us," I replied as tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry honey it was a mistake, but we just wanted Piper to have a normal life until your time came as witches," Patty answered with tears of her own.

"Well we have a problem because she did not have a normal life growing up, she had a nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Grams ask.

"Well besides being made fun of every day, she was raped by a teacher and his assistant, and then she got pregnant but I have no idea what happened to it, but I think she had an abortion to protect me and Prue."

"Oh god," Grams and Patty said putting their hands over their mouths.

"You wiped that memory out too?" Prue said.

"Wait, how old was Piper when you did the spell?" I ask.

"She was still 15, when did the other stuff happen?" Grams ask.

"Mostly when she was 17 but she never mentioned it and it's not in her diary."

"Diary?" Grams ask.

"Yeah, I read it ok sue me. But I was pulled into her memories and parts are missing," I replied and sat down on the couch.

"You said had Mom, what do you mean had because it doesn't just go away?" Prue asks tilting her head.

"We did a spell to get remove it," Patty answered.

I just shook my head at the whole thing as we stood there silent for a moment.

"Where is Piper?" Patty asks concerned.

"Leo or should I say A.J is with her and she won't stop shaking," I answered.

"A.J, wait he was him?" Grams ask narrowing her eyes.

"Yes and I'm guessing that when he fell in love with her they pulled him away without a word."

"Dam elders!" Grams said looking up hard.

"She may have regressed everything," Prue chimed in.

"I need to call Sheila," I said standing up and heading for the door.

"Why?" Prue asks following me out.

"Because she is a nurse and she might be able to help us. Mom I need the name of the doctor that treated Piper at the hospital."

"Ok honey," Patty answered and watched us leave the room.


	10. Shadow Aspect

Chapter 9

Shadow Aspect

The grandfather clock that has seen its share of its inner parts be broken and battered, struck 3 AM as Sheila, Prue and I sat in the living room. We told her the story and even after telling it again, the pain and disbelief did not get easier. Sheila was still in her red pajamas and had a black bag next to her on the floor.

"Sheila, are you ok?" I ask nervously because her face was stuck in the same position for at least 2 minutes.

"Yeah I just can't believe that happened to her, Piper is the kindest person I know and she never showed any signs of having the illness."

"That's because of the spell thing, but she is upstairs right now and looks lost," I answered.

"It all came back at once and her brain is misfiring," Sheila answered.

"So how do we help her?" Prue asks.

"Well the first thing she needs is sleep. I will give her a sedative for tonight and we will see how she is tomorrow."

"What if there is no change?" I ask nervously.

"Then she will need to be hospitalized Phoebe and I won't lie to you, it will be a long rode for her and you."

"I know Sheila and we will be there the whole time," Prue answered in a strong voice.

"Good because family support is crucial for her to get through this. Also I will need her medical records from the other hospital; her schizophrenia may have come back."

"Sheila, is it possible the spell did not work and she just imagined what happened to her?" I ask hoping for the possibility.

"I don't know much about magic Phoebe but it is possible with schizophrenia hallucinations are common."

"Well let's go upstairs and give Leo a brake and see if we can't get Piper to get some sleep," I suggested and stood up heading for the stairs.

We all arrived in front of Piper's bedroom door and hear her crying and Leo saying something but we could not make it out.

"Leo?" I said softly and opened the door. She was still in the same position and Leo's shirt was soaked near his chest from Piper's relentless assault of her tears on it.

"Phoebe please help," Leo pleaded while rocking her.

"We are honey," I answered as all of us walked into the room.

Sheila put her black bag on the bed next to Piper who was unfazed by her approach and I watched her pull out a syringe.

"Piper I'm going to give you a shot ok?" she said softly as she lifted Piper's t-shirt sleeve up.

For a brief second Piper's expression changed before the shot went in, her lost eyes found something to glare at. She looked like a different person in those eyes something dark was behind them. I recalled Grams saying something about a dual personality and maybe for a brief moment it was her, maybe the door opened somehow. But just as quickly her expression changed her eyes closed, forced asleep by the shot.

"There, she should rest now. Leo could you help me get her under the covers?" Sheila asks while putting the syringe back in her bag.

Leo nodded and help Sheila put Piper under the sheets.

"Leo can I talk to you?" I ask as we left the room to the hallway.

"Sure." he replied and I closed the door and made sure we were far enough away so Piper could not hear us; even though she was fast asleep I did not want to take any chances.

"You were A.J weren't you?"

"Yes," Leo answered lowering his head.

"Why did you leave her, she loved you?"

"The elders found out, I had no choice Phoebe and I know that I would be your Whitelighter one day."

"You can't ever tell Piper that," I said and started walking to my room.

"Phoebe I knew I would be with her again and I didn't what to ruin that chance, I didn't know about what happened to her," Leo said as his tears added to Piper's on his shirt.

"I know Leo but we all need sleep she will need us to be strong for her." I said and closed my door. It wasn't long before Prue knocked on mine.

"Phoebe can I come in?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Prue asks almost like a child asking its parents.

"Sure honey come here," I replied and lifted the covers for her to get in. Sheila was sleeping downstairs even though Prue offered her bed she didn't want to put us out. It was odd for Prue to sleep with me, it was mostly me and Piper would ask her after a demon attacked in the middle of the night. But she looked tired and afraid and I understood how she was feeling, she was always there to protect us and not being there for Piper seemed to affect her in ways even I could not understand. I let her clime in and she turned on her side away from me. I put my arm around her and we both cried our self's to sleep.

Meanwhile Patty and Penny were talking in the attic.

"We need to remove their memory of this," Penny said as she went to the book of shadows.

"Again mom we can't we shouldn't," Patty said.

"They are the charmed ones now honey and if the demons find out about this, well you know what will happen."

"Your right I just hope we don't regret this."

"It will take least 24 hours for all it to be gone according to this, but they should forget everything by the afternoon. Piper will be the first and then them," Penny said and did the spell and the morning came a few hours later.

"Hay why wasn't I invited," Piper said as she opened my door and walked in.

Prue and I both sat up quickly thinking this was a dream. But after rubbing our eyes, we both realized it was not. Piper was wide eyed and bushytailed so to speak as she opened the curtains to let in the sun.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" she asks stopping at the door.

"Um Piper," Prue replied not sure what to say.

"Yeah honey," Piper replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes why?" Piper replied looking at us in puzzlement.

"No Reason," I answered while nudging Prue.

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs," Piper answered and headed into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Prue asks getting out of bed.

"I have no idea," I replied.

Leo and we met in the hallway and he had the same expression on his face as we did.

"What is going on?" Leo asks wiping his eyes, "It's like nothing happened, she just woke up being like her old self."

"I don't know, but we need to get down there," I said remembering that Sheila was asleep on the couch.

Prue ran to the attic first before heading Downstairs and I was going to asks why, but my mind was in a flurry trying to understand what was going on. Then I recalled that brief second that her eyes seemed to change color and grew darker, maybe this wasn't Piper at all maybe it was the other.

The end for now…


	11. The Dark Diary

The Dark Diary

Chapter 10

What just happened?

Two years has past and Prue was killed in a demon attack and then they found out about their half sister Paige who moved in with them a few weeks after the funeral. It was hard on all them after losing Prue and Piper almost didn't survive it, but with time comes healing. Piper was now 3 weeks pregnant and had trouble containing her excitement as she helped Leo turn their closet into a nursery. Leo was Painting the walls lavender as Piper was taking her shoes and putting them in boxes to go to a charity.

"Holy crap I have a lot of shoes," Piper said while wiping her brow and sitting on the floor.

"No not at all," Leo said sarcastically as he got more paint from the can.

"Do you think she will like lavender?" Piper asks biting her nails a bit.

"Piper she will love it," he answered her with a wide smile. Leo always wanted a baby with her and at first they thought it was impossible, but if this family is anything they make the Impossible ordinary day living.

Piper tried to stand up but her hand fell through a floor board, "Ouch, ok we need to replace the floors, I don't want to be in the living room and have Melinda end up on my lap because she fell through," she said pulling her hand out of the newly formed whole.

"You ok?" Leo asks rushing over to her. He was more protective of her now that she was pregnant and was at the ready to heal her, even though she was self-healing.

"Yeah hay what's this?" she asks and pulled out a small dark blue book. It was covered in dust and had a small rope around it to keep it closed. The cover had an engraving on it, but it was just numbers. 21, 13, 50, 39, 13.

"What is that?" Leo asks helping Piper to her feet.

"I don't know and why are some of the numbers bigger than the others?" She replied blowing it off.

"Hello," Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

"Up here!" Leo yelled back as Piper went to the bed and sat down contemplating the book.

"Ok is it just me or do I have screw me on my forehead," she said out of breath from running up the stairs.

Leo stood there uncomfortable looking at his wife hoping for some kind of intervention," Well I'm going to finish the painting," he said and stepped around his sister in-law.

"Piper hello Piper," Phoebe asks and made her way to the bed.

Piper just looked at the odd book like someone she should recognize but could not remember their name. "Oh, I'm sorry Phoebe; you said something about being screwed?" she responded and finally looked up to meet her sister stare.

"Never mind, what is that?" Phoebe asks as she sat down next to her older sister.

"I don't know, I just found it under the floor board," she replied and rubbed the side with her finger.

"Well then open it," Phoebe said while moving closer to Piper.

Piper gave her sister a sideways look, "Oh that's a good idea."

"What Piper it's just a little book."

"Yeah and we will probably unleash an ancient demon and then we will have to spend the weekend trying to vanquish it, and then I will be late to the club and never get the nursery finished," Piper replied in one breath.

"A little book is going to do all that?" Phoebe said while smiling.

Piper stood up and put the book on the bed," In this house old books are not so innocent."

"What's not innocent?" Paige asks walking into Piper's room while rubbing her eyes. Her hair was trying to escape her scalp as it went in all directions. She was wearing a man's shirt that went down to her knees but her eyes widened when she saw the book on the bed.

"What's that?" she asks and picked it up.

"Carful Paige it could ruin your whole weekend," Phoebe said quickly.

"It's already ruined and you know with all the porn men watch you would think they would know what they are doing."

"They're not really watching it Paige, they're concentrating," Phoebe said as she stood up and adjusted her reddish blouse and tucked it back into her jeans.

"Do you think Leo ever watched porn?" Paige asks while examining the book.

Piper tilted her head at the question and squinted her eye's. Although Phoebe always complained about the headboards symphony at night when he was home, she never really talked about how good Leo was in bed. "I have no idea considering he died in the 30s, and I'm sure it's probably against their stupid rules."

"Hay some of these numbers are bigger in size, like the one is smaller than the three," Paige noticed and started unwrapping the rope.

"No wait Paige we have no idea what that is," Piper said as she stopped Paige's hand.

"Maybe it belongs to Grams," Paige replied.

"Don't open it!" Both Piper and Phoebe said at the same time. Grams had a dark side and had a habit of doing odd spells when she was alive. Paige stopped realizing the implications of opening it and tossed it back on the bed like it was a venomous snake.

"Well I need to get to work," Phoebe said and started heading for the door, but Piper stopped her.

"Wait it's the weekend and I was going to make a nice lunch for everyone," Piper said as she grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Oh honey it will just be for a few hours, there is some stuff I need to finish up," Phoebe replied looking into Piper's big dark brown eyes.

"Ok but it better only be a few hours," the oldest sister said while releasing her grip.

Paige headed for the door while rubbing her butt on the way out. "Well that was lady like," Piper said with a halfcocked smile.

"Oh shove it, I'm not awake yet." Paige replied and left the room with Phoebe in tow.

Piper watched her sisters leave and for some reason felt alone and scared, it's not like they are gone for good but she felt they were becoming distant," _What the hell is wrong with me today_?" she thought and took a deep breath while looking at the book. "Hormones," She said and headed for the attic, if it was Grams then she needed to find out what was in it.

It only took a few moments to get the candles set up as Piper finished lighting the last one, she felt uncomfortable and uneasy. She didn't know why but she knew that there was something odd about this book and opening it would not be a good idea.

Downtown Phoebe was just getting settled down at her desk when her secretary walked in carrying some letters.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Phoebe asks while turning on her computer.

"I could ask the same," she replied and put the envelopes down on the desk and left her office.

Phoebe smiled at her secretary and grabbed one of the letters from the pile," _Piper's going to kill me if I'm not home in an hour_," she thought as she opened the awaiting call for help. Using a letter opener she cut the yellow envelope open but felt her insides turn as the familiar feeling of a premonition was about to begin.

Darkness was all around her and she needed to adjust her sight to the new surroundings as she looked around. There was a cold dampness that filled her senses as she walked around while out stretching her hands to feel her way. It took only a few minutes for light to penetrate through and she could make out shadows of things, boxes, a water heater and small windows near the ceiling. "Am I in a basement?" she said and stopped when she tripped over some Christmas decorations. "Wait this is our basement." Her voice was low and concerned as she got her footing back. She could hear scratching in the far corner of the room, like someone writing on the wall and her hair stood up on various parts of her body. It wasn't bad enough that it was a basement as she hated them, but it was their basement which made the whole thing worse. She walked tentatively towards the sound as her breathing became hard and short while the scratching became more prominent the closer she got. Finally she could see a figure of a woman but the darkness made a good cover and it was hard to make out any features. What she could see was long dark hair, but it was tangled and went down to the top part of her dark pajamas. She was only about 5 foot tall from what she could tell and she was mumbling incoherent. "Ok I am officially creeped out," she said and decided to approach the woman. Phoebe outstretched her trembling hand towards her shoulders but before she could touch the rocking woman, she turned facing her. Phoebe jumped back a little and pulled back her hand but the girl blurred and then vanished. Before she could react Phoebe was back in the light and safety of her office. She took in a deep breath and took a hard look at the envelope in front of her. "_Now Piper is really going to kill me_," she thought as she opened it with shaking hands. The letter was on white writing paper.

_Loss_

_Hi my name is Mike and I am 17, about 13 years ago I lost my father and I miss him so much. I have been reading you for a while and I remember you said something about losing your Mother. I was wondering if you could help me move on?_

_Thanks _

_Mike_

Phoebe felt a tug at her hart as she knew the feeling of losing a parent as she put the letter down on the table," _What the hell does that have to do with what I saw_?" she thought and grabbed her keys and phone," Sorry Piper but our weekend just got ruined," she said and left her office taking the letter with her.


	12. Dead Time

Chapter 11

Dead Time

A gentle wind whisked through the attic as Piper's Grandmother materializes into the room. She had her back turned with one hand on her hip and was clearly involved in a conversation with others, until she was summoned by a slightly nervous granddaughter.

"What Piper I was busy," Grams said as she turned to face her.

"Oh come on Grams, it's not like you don't have eternity," Piper replied and gave her grandmother a hug.

Penny enjoyed the embrace from Piper for a moment until she opened her eyes and they fell on the old blue book. "Where did you find that?" She said trying to act nonchalantly about it, but her eyes betrayed her as they were filled with worry.

Piper released Penny and walked over to the couch where the book sat. "Well I was hoping you could tell me who this belong too?" she asks and picked it up.

Penny looked directly down and shrugged her shoulders," It probably belong to a great aunt, you know we had an eccentric one, Patricia or Prudence well it was one of them."

"You mean crazy?" Piper said putting her hands on her hips.

"Piper there is no crazy people in this family, just eccentric." Grams said now looking into Piper's eyes.

"Right," she replied biting her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

"You should just toss it away my darling," Grams said and took it out of Piper's hands. "Here I will do it for you."

"You know Grams you're a horrible liar," Piper said and pulled the book back.

"Please honey you don't need this right now, you're pregnant."

Piper cocked her head and narrowed her eyes," Don't need what?"

"Nothing it's just a stupid book that an eccentric old aunt wrote," Grams replied and walked back into the middle of the candles. "_Please Piper let this go_," she thought to herself trying to hide her panic. But she knew her granddaughter and the Halliwell line was stubborn at best and knew it was fruitless.

Piper was about to ask more questions but her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket. "Grams don't you go anywhere," Piper said as she answered the phone. Grams smiled but as soon as Piper turned her back she disappeared in white lights. "I love you," she said and then was gone.

"Grams!" Piper yelled as the person on the other side chimed in.

"Grams did you summon her?" Phoebe asks on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah and you better be on your way home missy?" Piper demanded as she left the attic heading to her bedroom.

"I am but I need you to go to the basement," Phoebe asks.

"Why?"

"Piper please."

"Ok but you better tell me you didn't get a premonition?"

"I didn't get a premonition," Phoebe replied but it was so low Piper could not hear her as she was lying through her teeth.

"What?" Piper asks as she descended the stairs.

"Is Paige there?" Phoebe asks.

"No she went to the store to get a movie for tonight, why?"

"I thought she could go down there with you."

"I'm I going to get attacked?" Piper asks and stopped in the kitchen a little frightened at what the answer may be.

"No your fine, I just want you to check something, it's no big deal Piper and I know how we all feel about basements."

"No you're the one terrified of them Phoebe I just like to blow things up down there," Piper replied and headed down.

"Yeah, ok go to the far left corner of the room and look at the wall."

"Dammit!" Piper yelped out as she tripped.

"Christmas decorations?" Phoebe said and a small laugh could be heard through the phone.

"Yes how did, oh never mind," Piper replied and continued to the far corner. "You know you're lucky it's still day light or this would be."

"Creepy, Yeah I know," Phoebe said finishing Piper's sentence.

"Ok I'm here what am I looking for?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think some writing."

"Wait are you driving Phoebe?"

"Yeah so."

"You could get a ticket Phoebe, not to mention its dangerous so hang up and I will tell you what I find when you get home," Piper said.

"But."

"No buts goodbye and see you soon," Piper replied and hung up.

She moved some boxes and a mirror out of the way to look at the cold dark concrete wall, "_This is how I want to spend my day off, looking for writing on a dam wall_," Piper thought as she moved the final box out of the way. "What the hell?" she said and noticed white chalk like writing but it was hard to make out. _nosrednA 50.318_ was written over top of some other kind of writing.

_50.369 0991 reyarteB_

_50.249 kcaB yaP_

Piper looked at the odd writing trying to make out what it meant but it made no sense to her. She put her phone up to the wall and took a snap shot," Ok this is getting weird," she said and started heading up the stairs but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. Years of being a witch and having demons shimmer in has made her very aware of her senses. She turned quickly readying her hands but nothing was there, and after relinquishing her breath that was held against its will she continued up the stairs.

"Dammit Leo!" Piper yelled as she turned to see her husband standing in front of her.

"Sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you," he said and put his hands around her waist to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"It's ok I'm just on edge," Piper replied and gave Leo a kiss on the cheek as she went past him.

"Why were you down there anyway and did you call Grams about the book?" Leo asks as he put the paint brushes in the sink.

Piper put her phone on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table. "Phoebe got a premonition about some girl writing on the cement wall," She replied and ran her hand through her hair.

"What that's weird," he said and sat down on the other side of her.

"Tell me about it and Grams was no help, she just said it belong to a crazy aunt, oh wait eccentric." Piper said flicking her hands for effect.

The front door opened and Phoebe walked quickly into the kitchen tossing her purse on the table. "Hay did you find anything?"

Before Piper could answer Paige walked into the room and placed her hands on her hips while blowing some strands of hair out of her face. "Hay crazy driver," she said looking hard at Phoebe.

"Paige could we not use that word today?" Piper asks with a small smile.

"I'm a good driver," Phoebe said in defense and Leo snorted. "Any who, what did you find?" ignoring Leo's disapproval of her automobile habits.

"Here I took a picture," Piper replied and grabbed her phone to bring up the photo she took of the wall.

"Find what?" Paige asks as she looked at the small screen.

"Cliff notes version, premonition of a woman writing on the wall in the basement," Phoebe said and grabbed her laptop off the counter. "Here Piper put it on here so we can see it better.

"Creepy," Paige replied and joined the others near the laptop.

Piper plugged in her phone and with a few clicks showed the picture of what she took.

_nosredna 50.318_

_50.369 0991 reyayteB_

_50.249 kcaB yaP_

Showed on the screen and all of them looked puzzled.

"Ok that makes no sense," Phoebe said trying to understand the chalked writing.

"Wait look at the mirror on the right," Paige said while pointing to it on the screen.

"So it's just a mirror Paige," Piper replied squinting at it.

"Look at what it is reflecting," the baby sisters said rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh my god, it's reversed." Phoebe said as she noticed the writing that was now made recognizable by the mirror as the words could be seen in the stainless steel cabinet behind Piper in the photo.

_Anderson 813.05_

_Betrayer 1990 963.05_

_Pay Back 942.05_

"Ok it still doesn't make any sense," Leo chimed in.

"It's the Dewey decimal system," Piper said as she went a little pale.

"What and how do you know that?" Paige asks.

"I worked as a library assistant for about six months when I was about 16." Piper replied.

"That helped your social status," Paige said with a snort.

"Yeah I didn't have a social status Paige," Piper said biting her lip and looked away.

"Ok so we need to go to a library to find out what the hell is going on?" Phoebe said and used her phone to take a picture of the screen.

"No we are not doing anything today, beside its closed and we have a movie to watch. What did you get Paige?" Piper said and closed the laptop lid.

"The shining," Paige replies and tried to contain a laugh.

"Well at least the writing didn't say redrum," Phoebe choked out trying not to laugh.

"Great what is it with you guys and horror films," The oldest sister said and walked over to the refrigerator, but stopped when she walked past Leo. "Are you wearing cologne?" She asks narrowing her eyes a bit, knowing that he doesn't wear it around her as for some reason she does not like its scent and almost makes her sick.

"No why?" Leo replies giving himself a sniff.

"I just smelled it for some reason, oh well who wants turkey wraps?" Piper asks and shook it off while she pulled out some lunch meat from the refrigerator.

All of them nod and some rubbed their stomach's as the day was near its end and they were hungry.

They all watched the movie, well most of them as Piper kept her eyes covered for most of it. She as seen it before but with everything going on, she was a little on the high nerves and wanted to sleep tonight without incident. Before they knew it the witching hour was upon them and beds were symbiotically calling their names. They all said their good nights and I love you as they headed off into their respecting rooms. The night was quiet as the digital clock silently struck 3 am, dead time as it is known in the paranormal investigation circles. Piper opened her eyes slowly as she could hear creaking noises outside in the hallway. Her door was wide open and it was mostly pitch black except for the little light the moon offered that came through the window and cascaded into the hallway.

"Paige?" Piper said softly as not to wake her husband who had his arm around her waist. When she heard no response she opened her eyes more as the creaking got a little louder. "_God I hate horror movies_," she thought and hoped it was just the house settling or one of her sisters walking around going to the bathroom. "Phoebe?" she said a little louder but still tried not to wake Leo up from his slumber.

SLAM

Her door slammed shut hard and Piper jumped back so fast she almost knocking Leo off the bed as other doors opened and heavy footsteps could be heard outside her door. She was breathing fast as her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Leo was now wide awake and had a death grip on his shaking wife.

"What the hell was that?" he asks through his cracked voice showing how his own nerves raged against him.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she opened her door with Paige in tow.

"See this is why I don't watch those movies," Piper said not moving from her spot.


	13. The Arrival

Chapter 12

The Arrival

Piper was wearing her Monday morning best pajamas as she made pancakes and eggs for her family. The house was quiet as it took a long time for everyone to fall back to sleep after the door slamming incident. She would usually enjoy the solitude and peace, but with everything going on the quiet seemed more like a calling for something to go bang. "_Maybe I should wake them up_?" Piper thought as she flipped the eggs over. She took a look at the clock on the far wall and 9:30 AM was coming up fast while the small hand chased the bigger one. She already called Phoebe's work and told them she would not be in until 11 and Paige was on her witch kick, so she had nowhere to be this early in the morning. Leo orbed out early this morning to help a charge and she immediately felt a small hole in her hart when he did. Leo does not know how much she loves him sometimes, and the thought of living without him was terrifying. She patted her belly as she put the eggs on a plate," Oh calm down baby," she said and put her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from emptying her stomach on the newly prepared food. She took a deep breath and the feeling was gone as quickly as it came. "Thank god," she said and put the skillet in the sink.

"Thank god for what?" Paige said as she stumbled into the kitchen with her eyes half open.

"Hi ya missy Paige," Piper said with a wide smile.

"You are too dam chipper this morning," Paige answered and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well you would be too if you managed to keep your dinner down," Piper said and put a plate of the steaming hot goodness in front of her half-awake sister.

"Ewe," Paige said and wrinkled her face at her older sister.

"So what do you have planned today?" Piper asks grabbing a plate for herself and some silverware.

"Well first wake up, and then go back to bed," Paige answered.

"Paige."

"Well I was going to look at the book."

"The book of shadows," Piper asks anxiously hoping she didn't mean the other one.

"No the creepy one, you know after you guys went back to bed I took another look at it."

Piper's fork stopped midway to her opened mouth as her eyes widened," Paige tell me you."

"No I didn't open it, but I know what the numbers mean," Paige answered her before anything got blown up.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," the relieved woman said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"It's the elemental table."

"You mean the periodical table?" Piper corrected while tilting her head.

"Yeah same thing Piper," Paige said with a tilt of her own, "Any way the numbers represent letters and there is an upper case and lower case."

"You know you need a life right?" Piper asks and gave her half-awake sister a smile.

Paige paused for a moment to give her sister a stare and continued with what she found out. "21 is S the 2 is larger in size then the one so the S takes prominence. If the 1 was bigger than the lower case c would have prominence, got it?"

"Nope."

"Ok just hear me out Piper 21, 13, 50, 39, 13 it comes out to Sanya."

"Sanya, that's not even a name in the family tree.

"I know, so we are back to square one.

"Well I need to get Phoebe up and Paige," Piper turned back to her baby sister before walking out of the Kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Good job."

"Thanks Piper," Paige replied with a wide smile of her own.

Paige enjoyed her positive reinforcement from her older sister as she ate the remaining pancakes and eggs off her plate. She stood up and headed for the sink but a loud thud made her drop it on the kitchen island. "Piper!" She yelled and when she arrived in the hallway outside the kitchen she saw Piper unconscious on her back and a woman standing there wide eyed with the blue book in her hand.

"Book!" Paige said and blue white orbs swirled around it, then it materialized into her hands.

"Cool power," The woman said.

"Flower pot!" Paige yelled out again and a flower pot orbed from the dinner room table.

"Flower Pot?" The woman said and was hit upside the head with it; she then fell to the ground unconscious.

Paige bent down to check on her fallen sister and could hear footsteps coming down the stairs." Piper, Piper what happened?" Phoebe asks but stopped when she saw Piper not moving and Paige kneeling next to her.

"I don't know that woman had the book and Piper was out when I came in. "Paige said pointing to the motionless body across from them.

Phoebe stood to get a closer look while Paige yelled for Leo. It only took a few steps for her to realize who it was and with an exhaled breath said,"Prue," and fainted.

"Phoebe!" Paige said as Leo orbed in.

"What happened?" Leo asks as he kneeled down next to his wife.

"That woman had the book and caused Piper and Phoebe to pass out," Paige replied as she ran over to Phoebe.

Leo tried to heal Piper but nothing was happening as his hands moved off of her, he took a look at the other woman. "Oh my god Prue?" he said and picked up Piper in his arms.

Paige's face went pale and she slowly walked over to the woman who now had a small cut on her forehead. It took a minute for her to remember the photo's Piper and Phoebe showed her of Prue to sink in, but once it did she could see it was indeed Prue.

"Leo heal her!" Paige yelled out as he put Piper on the couch. He gently put his wife down and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Did you hit her with a flower pot?" he asks noticing the shattered remains of a pot and dirt lying around Prue's head.

"Well she scared the crap out of me, I thought she hurt them."

Leo smiled a bit as he healed the once dead sister, "Ouch Paige," Prue said as she rubbed her forehead and with the help of Leo stood up.

"I'm so sorry Prue I didn't know it was you, I was just trying too."

"Protect your family," Prue finished her sentence for her. Prue was very protective of Piper and Phoebe so she knew the feeling.

"Paige try to wake Phoebe up and I will wake Piper," Leo said and walked back over to the couch. He understood why she fainted, Prue's death almost destroyed her and now she was back for some unknown reason.

"Prue not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Leo asks as he stroked Piper's head.

"For her," Prue answered and sat down in the love seat.

"Why?"

"Leo I have a lot to explain and I don't what to do it twice, so could we wait for everyone to be up and about?" Prue asks while leaning forward," Is she ok?"

"Yeah just fainted that's all."

Piper could feel the warm touch of someone rubbing her head as she opened her eyes, "OH," She winced a bit and saw Leo looking down at her. "Leo what happened?"

"Um, Piper I think you passed out," he replied knowing she might do it again once she saw Prue.

"It was weird, for a minute I thought I saw," Piper's voice stopped for silence has stolen her tongue and her will to speak at the moment. She felt a knot start from her stomach and move its way up her chest. The feeling was so intense that her hand went uncontrollably to the center of her chest as she pulled in all the air around her."Prue?" her voice finally found a tone but it was low and cracked.

"Hi Piper," Prue responded with a smile.

"Ouch why did I?" Phoebe said as she walked into the room with Paige holding her steady. "Prue?"

"Hi Phoebe."

"Oh my god how and why and?" Phoebe was just stuttering now as she sat down next to Piper.

"Ok guys I know this is a shock, so let's just take a breath," Prue answered putting her hands up to calm everyone down.

"I don't understand?" Piper said as she lowered her hand.

"I'm here to help you honey," looking directly into Piper's watering eyes. God she missed those eyes and missed her sisters, but she knew that was she was about to tell them was going to rock their world in more way's then one.

"Help me?" Piper asks puzzled.

"Yeah sweetie, listen we need to call Grams and Mom and you should probably get dressed," Prue said and picked up the blue book from the end table.

"It's about that book isn't it?" Paige asks.

"Yes Paige and good job on deciphering the cover by the way," Prue said and put her hand on Paige's shaking shoulder.

"Prue I still don't understand, what does that book have to do with Piper?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Grams, Mom and I will explain everything, but we need to get upstairs and summon them."

Piper was taken out of her own world when her cell phone rang. "Who the hell can that be?" she asks and took her cell phone out of her purse that was on the couch. It was a normal reaction to answer her phone no matter what was going on around her at the time; because of the family emergencies she didn't give it a second thought. "Hello?"

"Well it's about time," Grams said on the other end.

"Grams how, and do you have any idea what the roaming charges this is going to cost me?" Piper replied Irritated at the fact her Grams called her at this moment.

"Piper I know Prue is there and your mother and I are waiting to be summoned," Grams replied not wasting any time.

"Fine and how can I hear you anyway?"

"White noise for most people it just sounds like static but you are a witch so it is clear as day, so get the candles going and I will see you soon," Grams answered and the phone went dead.

"Ok well then let me get dressed and I will meet everyone up stares, there are pancakes and eggs in the kitchen if you guys are hungry," Piper said not really giving much thought that maybe everyone was not in the mood for food at this moment.

"Yum, eggs I haven't had those in forever," Prue said and headed for the kitchen.

Phoebe didn't say much as she watched her dead sister go get something to eat. She was still in shock over seeing her and Paige was just staring as well. They both looked like a deer caught in headlights as Leo ascended the stairs with his wife.


	14. Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 13

Ready, Set, Go

Piper finished lighting the candles as the other sisters stood by the book.

"Hay can I get a hug because I'm starting to feel unwelcomed," Prue said as she put the blue book on a table.

Piper smiled and walked over to her big sister. It wasn't that she didn't want to hug her from the beginning, she was afraid she wasn't real. Piper embraced Prue and while she closed her eyes to let all of the warmth and scent of Prue enter her, she had flashes of when she died and how she held her pillow at night. The scent of her shampoo filled her nostrils as Prue's hair touched Piper's face. Prue did the same and it seemed like for a moment they were connected again in ways no one could understand. Phoebe was next to join the embrace followed by Paige and Leo. All five held each other for a while not a saying word and even the sun got brighter as the golden light came through the attic window.

"I'm sorry Prue I just didn't want you to fade away," Piper finally spoke and squeezed a little tighter.

"I know honey, I know," Prue answered and gave a squeezed back," But we need to do this," she said and pulled away tearfully.

"Ok," Piper replied and wiped away the tears as the rest broke away and Phoebe made her way to the book.

"Hear these words hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee Cross now the Great Divide," Phoebe said and the familiar little lights filled the room in the center of the candles.

Grams and Patty stood before them smiling at the family.

"Well we are all here, so what's up?" Piper asks and stood near Phoebe at the book.

"Piper there is no easy way to tell you this, so please just sit down and let us talk ok?" Grams said as she stepped forward.

"NO I'm not going to sit down, Phoebe is getting weird premonitions and doors are slamming shut not to mention that dam little book. So go ahead and tell me everything and don't lie Grams, I can't take it right now," Piper said as her eyes went dark.

"Ok honey just calm down, take a breath because we are going to tell you everything," Patty said and stepped next to her mother.

10 minutes past and Piper stood there in shock along with Phoebe, Paige and Leo as most of their mouths were wide open. Grams told her about her mental illness when she was 15 and about the stay at the mental institute for three months. She told her about the nights she would go missing and come back with no memory of where she has been. Then there was 2 years ago when Piper went catatonic after getting flashes of memories from when she was a teenager. The last part made all of them sick, the rape and how they wiped all of their memories twice.

Piper made her way to the red couch as her legs were now shaking, while Prue helped her sit down.

"Piper we are so sorry that we kept this from you," Patty's voice was cracked as she could see her daughter in a state of disbelief.

"How, How could you, I could pass this on to my daughter mom!" Piper yelled out in a flash of anger as the salty liquid escaped the corner of her eyes." Her whole body was shaking as she leaned forward slightly and made tight fist with her hands. Leo could see droplets of blood coming out and knew it was her finger nails digging into her palm.

"Piper please honey," Leo said putting his hands on hers. He could feel her reduce the pressure as she looked into his watering eyes.

"Sweetie we were just trying to protect you," Grams said in defense of her actions.

"Right so you wipe my memory and theirs, not to mentioned you did a spell on me to lock up my other personality, who apparently doesn't like to stay that way," she said and rejected Grams defense and sat back down.

"I can't believe you did this to her and us," Phoebe chimed in and sat next to Piper, putting her arm around her.

"Ok I know you're mad, but dammit I was not going to leave her in a mental hospital for the rest of her life Phoebe, is that what you would have wanted?" Grams voice rose as she clenched her fists as well.

"God no, but we could have helped her," Phoebe replied.

"No you couldn't have, the medication was not working and none of the therapy was either. The other personality was too strong," Patty said as she too was getting defensive.

"Piper your baby is fine, she will not get this," Prue said trying to calm things down.

"How do you know that Prue?" Piper asks as Leo put his arms around her, but she pushed him off," You said you have been watching me my whole life, how could you let this happen Leo?" she asks as her emotions took over her filter and she lashed out at anyone who was around her.

"Piper!" Paige said trying to defuse the situation," He loves you and if he could have done something he would have."

Piper took one look into Leo's deep green eyes and could see his shame and pain as tears formed. "Leo I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"No Piper your right I should have been there for you," he replied as Piper walked over to him.

"It doesn't matter, you're here for me now," she said and kissed his quivering lips with hers.

"The elders would not let him interfere Piper and that's why he could not help, they said it wasn't a magic problem, it was psychological," Prue chimed in and picked up the blue book. "But we need to deal with this now."

Piper got her bearings and wiped once more the tears from her eyes as Leo held her close to his chest, resting his head on top of hers while rubbing her back. "Ok then what do we need to do to end this and what about the ghost problem?" she asks.

"I don't understand we can see ghost, why is this one different or was that you who slammed Piper's door shut?" Phoebe asks with her hands on her hips.

"No Phoebe it wasn't me and sometimes ghost don't want to be seen, and that's what worries us. We think it is an evil spirit and it's after Piper somehow. Everything is connected to this book and we need to open it and find out what happened 2 years ago as well as 13 years ago," Prue answered and started to take the rope off.

"Wait 13 years; I got a letter that gave me the premonition about the girl writing on the basement wall. It was from a person named Mike who said his father passed away 13 years ago," Phoebe said as she stepped next to Prue.

"Maybe it is Mike's father's spirit," Paige suggested.

"I have no idea, but we need to call Dr. Hanson he knew about are family and he is the one who created the library in Piper's head," Grams chimed in.

"I thought it was a physical place not an Imagined one?" Phoebe asks.

"No it is not, so we need to get into her head and take both diaries with us as well. Leo could you get Dr. Hanson for us, he is expecting you and we need a safe place to do this. That spirit is still around and it could try something if we are all under a spell and unconscious," Prue said as she looked at Piper who was still in Leo's embrace.

"Piper is that ok?" he asks softly lifting her face to meet his.

"Yes and Leo I love you," she replied and smiled at him.

"I love you too honey and you will get through this, I promise," he said and smiled back at her before orbing away.

Prue used a knife she found on one of the tables and cut the rope while everyone held their breaths as she turned to the first page.

_011 ygolotnO 8891_

_851_

"Ok what the hell does this mean?" Prue asks as she looked at the page hard.

"We need a mirror," Paige replied and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a small compact and put the mirror over top of the writing."

_1988 110 Ontology_

_158_

"Why did that not help me?" Prue said and threw her hands up.

"It means Metaphysics and I think the 158 is for Psychology, its part of the Dewey Decimal classes," Piper answered while rubbing her temple.

"You ok honey," Phoebe asks concerned.

"Yeah just getting a head ach."

"Ok we need to print out the Dewey Decimal classes and take it with us," Paige suggested and started walking out of the attic.

"Paige it is huge and I don't think we have enough paper to print it on," Piper said stopping her.

"Ok then I will take my phone in with us, it has Internet so I can search for stuff," Phoebe said and then squinted a bit." Do you think I'll get three gig connection in your head Piper?"

"Why you asking me that and that is just weird Phoebe?" Piper replied as she flung some hair out of her face and rolled her neck slightly.

"Sorry I guess we will just find out," Phoebe replied.

"It's time girls and Phoebe, Paige you need to be strong for her ok," Grams said as she hugged Piper. "It will be ok my darling have faith."

"We love you honey and we will be here when you come back," Patty said and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and Piper smiled at both of them. She knew they only did it because they love her and was only trying to protect her.

Penny and Patty both disappeared in white lights as the candles went out and Leo orbed in with Dr. Hanson.

"Piper wow you've grown up," he said as he looked at her.

"Thanks and let's just get this over with," Piper replied and sat down on the couch.

"Not here I have a place that is safer, so grab what you need and we will go," Leo said and sat down next to his wife.

"Piper where is your other diary?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"It's in my night stand, why?" Piper asks.

"We might need it, honey I'm sorry," Phoebe replied knowing how Piper was about her inner thoughts.

Piper nodded and Phoebe left to get the diary as Paige put the mirror in her pocket.

"Leo I'm scared," Piper said as her voice cracked.

"I know baby but they will be there with you," Leo answered holding her tight as he sat next to her.

"Aren't you going to be there?" Piper asks concerned.

"No I need to protect you guys in case anything happens and I need to hear my other charges, I'm sorry Piper," he replied and lowered his head.

"It's ok, just be here when I wake up," she said and lifted his face to meet hers.

Everyone was in the attic and ready to go. Leo put his hands on Piper and Phoebe as everyone else held hands and orbed away.

The room was small but bright and had some old high back chairs in it as they orbed in.

"Where are we and does it have to be so dam bright?" Paige said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I'm used to it and it is a safe house for elders and Whitelighters, it also serves as a meditation room," Leo answered.

"Elders need a safe house?" Piper asks with a snort.

"Sometimes especially when you get mad," Phoebe said with a laugh of her own.

"Piper I will be putting you under hypnosis ok?" Dr. Hanson said and led her to a chair.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I want to make sure I have control and you will be observing all of this like a movie, so your emotions don't get overwhelmed," he answered and pulled a chair over to him.

"Good because I don't think I can handle it right now," Piper said with relief.

"Once I get her under say the spell, and Piper I will be in there with you. I have to say I'm a little excited about that as I have never been inside a person's mind physically before."

"Well be careful what you wish for," Piper replied with a halfcocked smile.

Phoebe put the candles in place and Leo stood in the background.

"Leo if there are any problems you get them out do you understand?" Piper said in a strong voice. He nodded as Dr. Hanson put Piper under hypnosis. It took about 5 minutes for her to go under and when he nodded his head Phoebe did the spell.

"Life to Life and Mind to Mind. Our spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls. And journey to. The one whose thoughts. We wish we knew.

All of them except Piper slumped down to the floor as the spell ran its course.

When they opened their eyes to the new surroundings it took time to adjust to the dark hallway. The brown oak wood was polished and molding ran waist high all around and near the ceiling. There were bronze bust on pedestals of Shakespeare, Plato and Socrates along with many other great philosophers, writers and scientist. In front of them were two large doors that also had molded panels and the name Piper on one side and Halliwell on the other.

"Wow," Prue said and stepped forward pushing the doors open.

They all walked into the room and were dumbfounded at what they saw. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the gold plated ceiling, 50 in total as two large staircases on their left and right side ascended upwards to another level of shelf's made of pine with small books on them. There were shelf's that lined the center of the grand room and on the far wall a huge fireplace with two high back Victorian chairs with a glass table between them. Dr. Hanson eyes watered at what he was seeing.

"This is exactly what I described to you," he said to Piper.

"What?" she answered and then looked at Phoebe oddly. "What character is he in this movie?" she asks in a whisper.

"Extra," Phoebe said pushing her lips together hoping Piper would by it.

"Oh he is going to die," Piper said and continue to walk forward.

The floor had a patterned carpet of floral design and was a light bluish color. The smell of old books held company with pictures of Piper's family on the walls.

"So this is all of her memories?" Paige asks as she was looking around amazed.

"Yes," Dr. Hanson said as he touched one of the shelf's.

"Where is the other Library?" Prue asks stopping midway.

"Behind the fireplace from what I remember," he answered.

Paige was not paying much attention as she was walking down the aisles but stopped and pulled out a book. She looked at it and when pale.

"Paige are you ok," Phoebe asks as she walked over to her.

"Big Red, Oh my god Phoebe I met her when I was 14," Paige answered as tears filled her eyes and she turned the book towards Phoebe.

1990 Big Red was written on it.


	15. The Library

Chapter 14

The Library

Paige held the small beige book in her quivering hands as Phoebe approached her. Paige remembered meeting Piper but she gave her the name cardigan. Most of all she remembered why they met, the pregnancy test. She bit her lip hoping no one would asks about what they talked about but unfortunately for her she would not need too. Phoebe took the book and out of normal reaction opened it up. The words floated off the page and moved into the center of the room. All of them watched as the letters formed into a store front and then Paige's younger self was leaning against the concrete wall. "God no," Paige said to herself and backed away from the others.

"So that's how it works, we just open a book and we see the memory?" Prue ask staying close to Piper who was numb to it all.

"Oh Paige you look so cute," Phoebe said but did not face her baby sister as Paige continued to move backward. She felt guilty for being a bitch to Piper at first and she felt ashamed for not helping her more when she found out she was pregnant.

Teenage Piper came out of the store in a rush as it looked like she was about to cry, but stopped when she saw teenage Paige.

"Wait I remember this, I yelled at her for smoking," Prue said and looked at the adult Piper. "I'm sorry honey."

"Sorry for what?" Piper said with puzzlement.

Prue just smiled and watched the scene unfold. Teenage Piper asks for something but it was muffled out like it was censored.

"Ok why did that happen?" Phoebe asks.

"It may be regressed and it is cut out so to speak," Dr. Hanson answered.

They saw Prue yelling at a scared and nervous Piper and then they saw 14 year old Paige come out of the store caring a bag and snap back at the younger Prue. "I can't believe I met you then," Prue said with a smile, "You were a little firecracker back then Paige," She finished still watching the scene. Phoebe looked around and saw Paige far away from them. Her eyes were watering and her lips quivered.

"Paige honey its ok, you didn't know," Phoebe said as she walked over to her.

"I treated her like shit Phoebe," Paige replied but it was broken up between the sobs as she lowered her head, "_How can I tell them what really happened, I am a horrible person and worse a horrible sister_," Paige thought as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Honey it happened a long time ago, we need to be strong for her ok," Phoebe said and embraced her crying sister. Prue was broken away from the memory but did not move from Piper's side. She was terrified that the movie thing would wear off and Piper would start recalling memories. She was determent to make things right for her as she watched Phoebe comfort Paige; she felt proud to be a Halliwell and honored to be Piper's big sister. Piper walked away from Prue.

"Paige it's just a movie honey, and I thought I was the crying one," Piper said and rubbed her baby sister's back. Paige looked into Piper's loving eyes and almost fell to pieces as Phoebe pulled away.

"Sweetie this is only the beginning, are you going to be ok?" Prue asks concerned that she could not handle what was about to come.

"Yeah I'm fine," Paige answered and wiped her face as she took in a deep breath. She knew she was going to have to tell them eventually, but now was not the time as they haven't even entered the other library yet.

"Ok what now?" Phoebe said as she pulled out Piper's diary.

"Let's try to find a good memory to give us strength," Prue suggested as she was not ready for the bad ones just yet.

"Sounds good to me," Paige replied and started walking down the aisles hoping not to find any more books labeled big red.

They all took different aisles except Prue was always beside Piper who seemed to be browsing a video store rather than her own memories.

"Oh my god, her first kiss," Phoebe said and pulled out the small book.

"I wonder who it was," Paige asks.

Phoebe opened it up and the words formed the memory. Piper was about five years old and she was sitting in the living room with a boy that was a little older. The boy was wearing a cowboy outfit as he played with some toys.

"Andy," Little Piper said shyly.

"Yap?" Andy answered but did not look up.

"Do you, do you want to kiss me?" She asks as she played with her hands.

"No girls have cuties," Andy answered as he finely looked at her.

"Do not," She replied strongly.

"My brother says they do."

"Your brother is a liar, we do not have cuties," Piper replied and threw her hands up freezing the little boy in place. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well we know why she freezes Leo," Phoebe said with a small laugh.

Little Piper went back to her position and the boy unfroze completely unaware he was just given cuties or so he would have thought if he knew. The Memory faded away and the words reform back in the book.

"Hay this one is called the stork," Paige broke in as she opened the book up and the images appeared. Patty and little Piper were in the kitchen.

"Mo, mommy," Piper said as she struggled to get on the chair.

"Yes honey," Patty replied while lifting her daughter up to her lap.

"Mommy, Prue said that I came from a stork, what is a stork?" Piper asks as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"No honey you came from my belly, and a stork is a big bird" Patty answered while rubbing her stomach.

"But, but Prue said."

"I know Piper but she is just playing with you."

"So I didn't come from a stork?"

"Nope."

"Good because she said it dropped me on my head," Piper replied and climbed back down. Patty started laughing at her daughter as she skipped out of the room.

Phoebe and Prue were chuckling a bit but also had tears in their eyes as they looked at their mother. The image faded away as they continued down the aisles looking randomly through the shelves. Phoebe stopped and pulled out a book labeled my baby sister.

"This must mean me considering she was ten years old at the time," Phoebe said and opened it. The book did as the others before it and all watched the seen unfold.

Ten year old Piper was sitting next to 8 year old Phoebe in front of the house.

"Piper I miss mom," She said as she leaned into her older sister.

"I know me too."

"It's my fault."

"What Pheebe's, of course it's not your fault," Piper replied as she looked into her sisters watering eyes.

"I saw it and I didn't say anything," Phoebe said and pulled away.

The adult Phoebe's body sank as she remembered this memory. "I thought it was a dream Prue," She said and closed her eyes shut. Prue stepped away from Piper who was watching the images intensely.

"Phoebe you were eight years old and didn't understand your power then, so of course you thought it was a dream," Prue said as she put her arms around her crying sister.

Ten year old Piper pulled something out of her pocket and put it in Phoebe's hand. It was a red rose petal in a small sealed air tight bag. Phoebe looked in wonderment of way Piper would give it to her.

"What this for Pipe?" Phoebe asks as she took it from Pipers hand.

"It was a from mom's funeral, and whenever I start to miss her I pull it out and for some reason it makes me feel better," Piper said and closed the small bag in Phoebe's hand.

"Piper this is."

"Yours, you need it more than me right now and Phoebe, it's not your fault mom knew what she was doing and she died saving a lot of people, we should be proud of her and not be mad at ourselves ok," Piper said and gave Phoebe a kiss on the head. Even though Piper was only ten she was mature for her age. "I love you,"

"I love you too and thanks Piper," Phoebe said and looked at the small petal in her hand. The image faded away as Prue looked back at adult Phoebe she saw her pull something out of her pocket. It was the small bag that had the red rose petal in it. Tears rolled down her cheek as she moved her finger over it.

"Phoebe oh god you still have it?" Prue said with tears coming down her cheek as Paige wiped hers away.

"Yeah I never stopped carrying it," She answered and put it back in her pocket. Phoebe looked at Piper who was looking at her confused and worried. "Phoebe are you ok?" She asks softly.

"Yes honey thanks to you," She answered but Piper just smiled and went back to looking at the books.

"Ok we need to get going. Phoebe give me Piper's diary," Prue asks as she wiped her face.

"Which one?"

"The good one."

Phoebe handed Prue Piper's diary and went to the first entry about summer camp. "Well we know that is a lie," She said and started looking at the shelves. "Ok where the hell would that be?"

"Hold on let me look up the DDS," Phoebe said and pulled out her phone." Well look at that I have a signal, weird."

"Magic never ceases to amaze me," Dr. Hanson said.

"158 Applied psychology it deals with metal health," Phoebe said as she put her phone away.

They all looked at the title plates in front of the aisles until they reached 150 but when they got to 158 some books were missing. "Well I'm guessing the rest are in the other library, so we will take what we can get," Paige said and pulled out the first book on the shelf. She opened it and the words came out as before to form a small white room with a bed near the wall and a gray desk next to it. There were Pictures of Prue, Phoebe, mom and Grams put on the wall over the bed.

"This must be the mental hospital," Phoebe said as she looked around the sparse room.

"It is," Dr. Hansen confirmed.

The door opened and 15 year old Piper with an orderly came into the room. Piper was looking down and her hair was tangled a bit as she wore hospital gowns.

"There now just try to get some sleep ok, the drugs will make you groggy," He said as he lifted her legs onto the bed. Piper did not say anything or protest in anyway as she looked dazed from the drugs. The orderly left Piper sitting up in bed and left the room as Dr. Hanson came in with Prue.

"Piper?" Prue said softly and approached the bed.

Piper finally looked up and her tears let loose."Prue please don't leave me here, please I want to go home," Piper begged as she rocked back and forth. The Older sister sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her trembling sibling." Piper Dr. Hanson is going to let me stay here at night with you ok, so don't be scared honey," Prue said kissing her head and climbed in next to her. Piper laid down putting her head into Prue's shoulder. Prue sang a lullaby as Piper fell asleep.

"Did you stay with her every night?" Paige asks.

"I think so, for the whole three months at least that is what Grams told me a few days ago."

"That's sweet," Piper chimed in.

The scene faded away again as Paige opened the next book.

Piper was restrained to a bed as doctors tried to calm her down. "Get away from me!" She yelled as the younger Dr. Hanson tried to give her a shot.

"Calm down Piper we're not going to hurt you," the nurses said as she gave Piper a shot.

Piper's eyes changed for a moment and seem to darken as she stopped fighting. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Was she censored again?" Phoebe asks looking at Dr. Hanson.

"Yes, she said she was going to kill us," He said as he recalled that day. "It was the first time we saw her shadow aspect or Sanya come through."

"Wait this doesn't make any sense, this is a bad Memory why would it be in this library?" Paige asks.

"Just because the memory is there doesn't mean she can recall it, it is selective," Dr. Hansen answered.

"That is the last one here the rest are missing," Paige said as she ran her hand though the empty spot.

"Well it likes like its door number two," Prue said and walked over to where Piper was standing. She was watching another memory," Piper we are ready to open the other door honey."

Everyone moved to where she was and saw the memory she was looking at, it was Leo's and Piper's first kiss. "Now see that's what I'm talking about, a good romance," Piper said as the images faded away.

Dr. Hanson walked over to the fireplace as the flames crackled he put his hand behind the bright blue vase that had a dozen roses in it. There was a clicking noise and the whole fireplace slid over to the right revealing a round metal door. It looked like something you would see in a bank as it stainless steel reflected everything in front of it. In its center was the numbers, 21, 13, 50, 39, 13 in blocks scattered about the front. Paige walked over to the large round door and touched one of the numbers.

"Ok how do we open it?" Piper said as she stepped next to Prue.

Paige pushed down on one of the number and moved it to the left. "It looks like they move into place," She said and moved 21 to the center. She continued to move the numbers in the order they were on the dark diary but nothing happened.

"Paige try reversing it," Phoebe suggested.

Paige did what she ask and moved 13, 39, 50, 13, 21 into place making a straight line with the numbers in the center," Oh mirror image," Paige said as the sound of locks sliding and clicking open echoes through the library. The steel spiked wheel turned and the door started opening.

"Now it's a mystery," Piper said with a smile.

Arthur's notes:

Well it's time to meet the dark one and fill in the many gaps, not just in Piper's memory but everyone else's. And will Paige be able to tell them about what she knows or will everyone have to see for themselves in horror.

Thanks again patricia02052 for the reviewsI'm glad I got you with the big red thing and it just shows how connected the sisters are not just in the present but in the past.


	16. The Dark Library

Chapter 15

The Dark Library

The big metal round door opened, making ominous noises as it did so and seemed to have a life of its own and a warning to anyone who dared opened it. Finely the loud bang of the door stopping made everyone jump a bit as they all stood there wide eyed, except Piper who had a little smile on her face at the fact that the characters in her fake movie figured out the combination. The first thing they noticed was the fireplace far across from them and the two high back chairs with a wine glass filled with red wine on the small table between them. The room was much darker as the hanging chandeliers were dim and swayed a bit. The books on the shelves were the same dark blue as the dark diary and the pictures on the walls were distorted so the faces and figures could not be made out. It was laid out exactly the same as the other library but this one had less books on its shelf's and the smell of smoke from the fire filled their senses, along with the slight smell of men's cologne. The fire's light danced across the carpet as they entered the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," A strong voice said from the front of the room. An arm came out from one of the high back chairs and took the wine glass then disappeared again. "Hope you like what I've done with the place?" The voice said with a deep laugh. The wine glass was put back on the table emptied of its contents as they could hear the rustling sounds of someone getting up from the chair. A woman came out from behind the chair and walked towards them. They could tell it was female, one from the voice and the way she walked. Her features were hidden by the contrast of the dark room and the reddish light from the fire. Her walk was strong but seductive until finally her eyes came into view. they were black as the night but not like a demons, her pupils were pitch black and the normal shine that eyes give off was not there, they looked like a lifeless oil painting. Her hair was long and straight and framed her face that had a sideways smile to it and she was a carbon copy of the other Piper. "Interior decorators are laborious to find in these parts."

"Sanya?" Dr. Hanson said in a low tone.

"Oh Dr. Hanson you must be in a tether," Sanya replied giving him a smile as she eyed him down. Dr. Hanson was about 35 years old and had short black hair that spiked a little at the top. He was well built as he towered over Sanya by a good foot and half but he felt 2 inches tall around her. His eyes were like a child being scorned when he looked into hers. He remembered just how manipulative and evil she could be as he tried to hold his ground but failed when he stumbled back a bit. Sanya just gave a laugh and continued her way to the others.

"Prue, sorry I would be felicitous to see you but I am still a bit pissed at you," Sanya said walking past her to Paige. Prue did not say anything in response as she was trying to get her emotions in check and be strong for Piper.

"Is she the villain?" Piper whispered to Phoebe.

"Yes," Phoebe whispered back.

"Paige has got a secret," Sanya said moving her head side to side as she was now standing in front of the fair skinned baby sister, who gave sideways looks to Phoebe and Prue hoping that Sanya was just playing with her. When her others sisters didn't seem to asks about the secret, she let out her breath she held captive ever since Sanya approach them.

"You know why we're here Sanya?" Prue said as she found her voice.

"Oh I know and I've been waiting," She replied and started approaching the opened door. But was stopped by some invisible force field and was pushed back a bit. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "Dam hypnosis let me guess it's the movie thing?" She said while looking at Piper who was still oblivious to what was really happening. " Well I should let you get to it then, but before you get started down terrifying lane, let's start things off with a bang," Sanya said and lifted her hand in the air and with a slight swirl of her wrist a book came off the shelf and opened. The words did as they did in the other library and formed a memory. "Just for you Paige, my trustworthy sister," She said and ascended the staircase on the side, "don't expect rainbows and lollipops here, for this is where madness lies." She finished and disappeared into the darkness on the second level. Paige stood in front of the images being formed and knew what Sanya was doing, she was bringing up the memory of them but she did not know which one.

"Paige what is going on?" Prue asks as she watched the images come to life. Paige did not answer and just backed away from them once again as the image of the pier with teenage Piper and her were sitting on the dock.

"Big red?" Piper said looking into the still water.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where to get an abortion?" Piper asks but her voice was low.

"I had a friend get one and she said it cost 250 bucks."

Piper looked up in a flash," 250 bucks I don't have that kind of money."

"You're pregnant aren't you? Big red said looking directly into Piper's panicked eyes.

"Yeah and I can't have it, or something bad will happen," Piper replied looking away again.

Phoebe and Prue put their hands over their mouths and looked right at Paige. Who had her head down and was crying hard. "I'm sorry that I didn't help her, I didn't know about the rape, please forgive me," Paige pleaded but never looked up to meet them. "Oh god she had an abortion, but why she could have gave it up for adoption or we could have helped raise it?" Phoebe's cracked voice said as she did not move from her spot.

"She is trying to weaken you, this is how she works she finds what will hurt you and use it against you," Dr. Hanson said through his teeth as he knows just how dark Sanya can be and did it too him many years ago.

"This Isn't Paige's fault she didn't know and he is right she is trying to weaken us." Prue said and walked over to Paige. "Paige please honey there is nothing to forgive, but you need to forgive yourself ok?" She said and lifted her sister's face to hers.

"I'm ok Prue but god this is hard," Paige said as she wiped away her tears.

"I know honey but don't let her get to you ok?"

Sanya looks down from the top of the second-level at her new play mates as her arms held her bodyweight against the bannister. But she was taken out of her gloating by a voice.

"Sanya leave them alone and let them find out what they need too," A man's voice said from the darkness.

She looked in the direction of the voice and her smiled faded, "You take all the fun out of things you know that?" She answered him and then looked back down as the sisters and doctor opened the dark diary.

Arthur's notes:

I know this was a short chapter but this is what everyone has been waiting for. Sanya and I hope she is not disappointing so far. Who does the man's voice belonged to? I guess you will have to read to find out.

The next chapter will be up today and Leo will be in it as well. More memories revealed as they use the book to guide them. I will not be rehashing memories from my sins remembered. These memories will fill in the gaps as well as some new ones that none of them expect.


	17. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 16

Cruel Intentions

Leo has been sitting for hours in a little white room with his hands to his face most of the time as his wife was at the mercy of whoever was in the other part of the library. "I can't believe they wiped my memory as well, I could have helped her," He thought as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. The sound of the familiar jingle from the elders ringed in his head. "You have to be kidding me, not now," He said while looking up, but the jingle was so strong that he had to go. He gave his wife a kiss on her slumped head before orbing away. He orbed from one white space to another one and three elders were standing before him.

"Leo we are sorry to take you away but you need to make a potion," Gideon said as he handed him a piece of paper with a potion ingredients on it.

"What why?" Leo asks as he took it from his mentor.

"If Sanya takes over, she could hurt a lot of people and this potion will remove her power for a short time and knock her out," Gideon answered.

"You mean Piper," Leo said with concern.

"No it will only affect Sanya Piper will not be harmed and either will the child."

"What kind of power?"

"A very dark one Leo, we think she has killed with it but we were not watching her when she was a teenager, because technically she was not a witch yet. But there was one night when one of the elders sensed a great power, we had to make the potion quickly and sent a Whitelighter and a witch to use it on her. It worked and we have not seen that kind of power sense." Gideon replied.

"Gideon did you know about the rape, about everything?" Leo's eyes focused strongly on his mentor while asking the question.

"No Leo we found out when you did today, and we are sorry but we knew something was off when she used that power. We thought that she was possessed at first until we found out it was a mental illness. We decided to let Penny handle it, and it is a decision we regret," Gideon replied lowering his head slightly to avoid Leo's glare.

"She wiped our memories twice, Piper never dealt with any of the issues and all you have to say is regret."

"Leo I know you are angry at us and Penny, but there was nothing else for us to do it was not a magical problem it was psychological and we could not heal her. So we found a brilliant psychologist who also happens to know about magic to make sure there were not any issues with exposure."

"Oh god forbid we get exposed," Leo answered angrily as his lower lip quivered a bit.

"You know what happens when they are exposed, just asks Prue," Gideon replied defensively.

"Fine I will make the potion but if this hurts Piper or are child in any way, we will be done with you do you understand?" Leo said and did not wait for a reply as he orbed away. For the first time in his life he stood up to the very people he defended whenever his wife said the same thing. He now understands why she feels the way she does towards them. He knew that when this was all said and done as long as everyone came out okay, he would apologize for what he said, but right now his emotions were rattled more than they've ever been in his life. Not only is he taking a chance of losing his wife, his soul mate, his friend and his lover but the child they wanted so much together. Piper was a fighter and he knew she was in the fight for her life and her sanity because this had to end. No more memory wipes, no more potions to be used on or no more spells to seal the door. It was all or nothing for them both and the future of their child. Leo orbed into the kitchen and started assembling the ingredients for the potion. He stopped when he heard a sound outside in the hallway.

"Is anyone there?" He asks nervously because it could be a demon looking for the charmed ones. When he did not get an answer he decided to investigate. He walked cautiously into the hallway outside of the kitchen but felt a cold breeze hit him, he can even see his breath for a moment. "_The spirit_," He said to himself and began to back away. Unfortunately the spirit formed into a man and when Leo backed up he went right into him. Leo closed his eyes tight trying to fight some unseen force, but when they opened they were not his eyes anymore they were someone else's for a second and then went back to the bright green that he owned. Leo smiled wide as he walked back into the kitchen and continue make in the potion.

Back in Piper's mind Phoebe opened the dark diary to the first entry.

011 scisyphateM

111 ygolotnO

"Paige give me your mirror," Phoebe asks as she tried to put the book under the little light the room offered.

110 Metaphysics

111 Ontology

The image in the mirror reflected the words how they were supposed to be. "Ok we need to find the section labeled 110," Paige said and started looking at the bronze titled plates in front of the aisles.

"You know if you guys don't start being quite were going to get kicked out," Piper said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry honey, we will try to be quiet," Prue replied with a little snort.

"I found it," Phoebe said and motioned the other sisters to where she was. The middle shelf was full of little books and she hesitated for a moment when she saw one labeled "My beginning 111". She took the book out with shaking hands as it was the first book in the role. "Are we ready for this?" Phoebe asks as she walked into the center of the room. Paige looked up on the second level and could see Sanya looking down on them as the only thing visible was the cold dark eyes that somehow glowed a little white caused by the dim chandelier over her head. "I guess so," Paige replied and looked back down at her middle sister. "Here we go," Phoebe said and opened the book. The small letters lifted themselves off the paper and in moments images formed before them. Piper was in her room and from what they could tell it was night and she was about 15. She was pacing back and forth playing with her hair and mumbling to herself. Finally she stopped and looked straight into the dark corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Piper asks frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I'm here to help you," Sanya said and walked out from the dark corner.

"Get away from me!" Piper yelled out and stepped back. As the sounds of footsteps running through the hallway outside. Grams opened the door quickly," Piper what is wrong?" Grams said clearly out of breath. Piper did not move as she continued to stare at the woman in front of her. "What is this girl doing in my room?" Piper asks Grams.

"What girl Piper?" Grams replied confused as she entered and walked over to where her granddaughter was.

Sanya just stood there smiling at them and then disappeared. "Grams there was a woman standing right there how could you not see her?" Piper's voice was wavering as she started to pace again and began to mumble.

"Piper Honey did you take your medication today?" Grams asks worried as she stopped Piper from pacing.

Piper did not answer her and just looked into her eyes, lost for a moment before her head lowered. "Grams I don't want to be sick anymore," She said and buried her head into her grandmother shoulder.

"I know honey I think it's time we get you help," Grams replied and squeezed Piper tight as the salty liquid escaped from her eyes. The memory faded away and Phoebe put the book back on the shelf.

"Okay I have a question, how is it that these memories even exist if they were deleted away by Grams?" Prue asks.

"It was only Piper's memories that were erased not Sanya's. Hers were locked up in this room and sealed, and that's probably what protected them from being erased in the first place," Dr. Hanson replied.

"But I don't understand why Piper has memories of the mental hospital, you would think that's something that would stick out if the memory still there?" Prue asks again as she walked over to the second book on the shelf.

"Actually I think it's a new one because the book felt new at least its binding did. Maybe some of the memories are coming back?" Phoebe ask while looking at Dr. Hanson.

"It's possible but what I don't understand myself is how the door was opened twice?" He said while scratching his head.

"Do you think Piper opened it for some reason?" Paige said.

"I don't know maybe one of these books will give us the answer, or we could all hold down Sanya until she gives us what we want," Phoebe suggested as she looked up expecting to see her new nemesis, but instead saw darkness. "Well thank god she's not watching us anymore," She finished.

Prue looked at the cover of the book and felt a little nervous from what it said, "Let me in," but opened it anyway. Again the memory formed in front of them. This time it was at the mental hospital and it look like Piper was being committed. Grams and the younger Prue were standing next to her as Grams filled out the appropriate paperwork. Piper was tearing apart a piece of tissue paper in her hands as her eyes dotted around the hallway. Mental patients were walking around mumbling to themselves or were just lost in some kind of fictional world they created.

"We will need to check the bag you brought for her. There can be no picture frames because of the glass. No medications except for the ones subscribed by the doctor or any other things that could be harmful to her or others," A nurse said as she took the suitcase from Prue.

"What time or you're visiting hours," Grams asks while her arm was around a shaking Piper.

"That varies depending upon the patient and what state they are in at the time. You will need to talk to her doctor about how to work out the visiting situation. If things go well she will be allowed a weekend pass on occasion," the nurse answered and started walking and down the hallway, " I will show you to her room, "Come honey lets go to your room now ok?" The nurse said while walking but stopped waiting for them. Piper didn't budge instead her eyes changed, they grew darker and her expression hardened. The tattered tissue paper fell out of her hand and her body straightened. She smiled a little at the nurse and started walking toward her. The nurse could tell that something had changed and pulled a syringe out of her pocket but tried to hide it from Piper. "You think you can keep me here, how confident of you," Piper said and stopped when she noticed the nurse pulling something out of her pocket. Grams and Prue grew very nervous in new that it was her other personality coming out. But as soon as Sanya showed her self to the attending nurse she quickly disappeared from Piper's expression. Piper grabbed her head and shook it from one side to the other quickly, "Get out of me, please leave me alone!" Piper cried out and with that mistake the nurse dropped the suitcase and pulled out a syringe as two orderlies came out from the room close by. Within seconds Piper was unconscious in the orderlies took her to her room.

"God this is horrible," Phoebe said while clenching her fist, "They could have just gave her a minute without giving her a damn shot."

"It only takes a minute Phoebe for patients to go from calm to violent. And if Sanya was just playing with the nurse, she would have used the syringe on her to try to get away," Dr. Hanson said in defense of the nurse's actions.

"You knew about Sanya then?" Prue asks.

"Yes and no, I knew about the other personality but I never knew her name until you came and got me. I always referred to her as a shadow aspect because she never told me her name," He answered.

We watched as Piper was carried into her room as young Prue and Grams went with them.

Back at the manor Leo was singing to "godsmack-voodoo" as he put the ingredients into the large pan on the stove. He was moving to the creepy beat as he grinned.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

Candles raised by desire,  
why I'm so far away.  
No more meaning to my life,  
No more reason to stay.

Freezing, feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
I'm coming back again...

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

Hazing clouds rain on my head,  
Empty thoughts fill my ears.  
Find my shade by the moonlight,  
why my thoughts aren't so clear.

Demons dreaming,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
I'm coming back again...

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,  
voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...

Arthur's notes:

Well things just got a little more interesting. Sanya has a very dark past herself and we will all get a taste and a glimpse of what she's capable of. If you really want to get creeped out, do a Google search for godsmack-voodoo under videos and take a listen to the song. The question is? is Leo now possessed by an evil spirit seeking revenge on Piper? And we still don't know who the mystery man is in the dark library. I know right now Piper does not have a lot of dialogue but that will change soon.

I want to thank everyone for reading and especially patricia02052 for the reviews. I do have anonymous reviews enabled, so you don't even have to login to leave them. Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, is the story not easy follow? Is there not enough dialogue? Is there not enough description? Please do not be afraid to criticize me because it is the only way I will learn, and I can adjust my writing to make it better based on the reviews.


	18. Prue Has a Secret

Chapter 17

Prue Has a Secret

Leo turned up the music before heading down to the basement as he grabbed a piece of raw chicken leg from the refrigerator after completing the potion. What he did not notice was the 12 large dog like creatures outside. Their dark color blended into the shadows as their heads look more like lions and their bodies were boorish in shape but their bodies were longer in length then a bore. Their red eyes glowed through the trees outside as they looked into the windows. They were watching Leo closely and encircled the house.

Hazing clouds rain on my head,  
Empty thoughts fill my ears.  
Find my shade by the moonlight,  
why my thoughts aren't so clear. 

Leo bebop down the steps as he turned on the lights but would periodically go back one step as he sang along to the song. He finely reached the bottom and walked over to the far wall where a curtain stretched across it. He pulled it open and Prue's old photography chemicals from when she had the dark room, sat on metal shelf's, Stop bath, Developer, Reducing agent and Platinum printing with "_Warnings Highly toxic and contains Acid, use with caution_." "Oh I won't," He said with an evil smile as he continued the lyrics of the song he could hear from the basement.

Demons dreaming,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
I'm coming back again... 

He grabbed the 4 large containers of hazardous liquid and took them over to the stainless steel sink.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
and I don't remember why I came. 

He poured the contents into the large sink after putting in a stopper and sealed it to make sure the acid would not eat through the metal stopper. Above him two red eyes peered through the high window near the ceiling.

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo,  
voodoo, voodoo, voodoo. 

Leo pulled out the chicken leg from his pocket and dropped into the now filled sink. The chicken leg bubbled on the surface as the skin just fell off.

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...

He smiled at his little achievement as the dog like creature growled outside in the moonlight, but the music drowned it out slightly, so he did not hear it.

Back in Piper's mind Phoebe was looking at the dark diary and was about to pull the next book on the shelf. But another book came flying off the shelves and opened in front of them. Again the words formed into images, "Prue has a secret," Sanya said from the second-level. Prue was about 17 as she was talking to a younger Dr. Hanson about 10 feet away from Piper's room in the hospital.

"Dr. Hanson can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks as she walked up to him.

"Sure Prue what is it?"

"I'm not going to be able to come here at night anymore," Prue said quietly but not quite enough as Piper was listening from around the corner only a few feet away.

"Can I ask why?" Dr. Hanson asks as he put his clipboard down.

"It's too draining and I can't stand seeing her like this, plus I need to finish school," Prue said a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Prue but I understand, Piper is not getting any better and she may be here the rest of her life. Will her grandmother be coming to visit?" He asked concerned.

"Not as much she has a heart problem and it aches every time she sees her," Prue answered.

The 15-year-old Piper sank against the wall around the corner and started to cry hard, but covered her sobs with her hands as the memory faded away.

"You bitch!" Prue yelled as she glared at the woman standing on the second-level while tears ran down her cheek.

"Nice vocabulary for a college graduate," Sanya replied and disappeared into the darkness.

Prue collapsed to her knees as the tears flowed from her eyes without restraint. She remembered that day it was the worst day of her life. She felt like she abandoned her and because they never told Phoebe the truth, Phoebe never came to see her. Piper was there for one month and the last two she mostly spent alone. For Prue it was the most ashamed she ever felt about herself in her life.

"Prue it was a long time ago and it was hard to see her that way," Phoebe said and hugged Prue hard," Please Prue we need you."

"Okay I think this movie is too much for you guys, maybe we should go home," Piper said as she kneeled down to Prue's level. The elder sister looked at her younger one. "Piper I am so sorry, I never meant to leave you."

"Prue it's not your fault you died honey, please don't blame yourself," Piper replied why rubbing Prue's back. Clearly confused about what she was apologizing for.

Paige was at a loss at seeing so much pain and suffering for all of them. Dr. Hanson was right she's playing with them, trying to weaken them for some reason and they needed to get control over their emotions soon.

"Guys we need to get through this quickly, she is planning something I know it I can feel it," Paige said and took the dark diary out of Phoebe's hands. Prue stood up and wiped her tears once again and stood strong next to Piper. "I'm okay let's just get through this."

Paige opened the next book in the sequence and the words formed out again.

In front of them was Piper on her bed in the mental hospital. She was rocking and mumbling to herself but stop suddenly when Sanya appeared in front of her.

"GO away!" Piper yelled but looked at the door frightened.

"Shirr, you don't want to bring the orderlies do you, we don't like being restrained," Sanya said as she put her finger to her lips.

"Please go Sanya," Piper pleaded.

"If you let me take over more, we can get out of here sooner as you would appear more sane than you do now."

"Why they don't want me, they haven't seen me in weeks," Piper replied lowering her head.

"It doesn't matter we can survive on our own and if you behave we can get a weekend pass. Wouldn't that be nice to sleep in your own bed, even if it is just for the weekend," Sanya suggested as she walked forward a little. Piper hesitated shaking her head no, but then finally her entire body slumped and she nodded. Sanya smiled wide that her manipulation of Piper worked as the memory faded away.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled out.

More books would open as Paige felt an urgency she never felt before and they needed to get answers not more questions. Who are the people who raped her, what does this have to do with the evil spirit in the house, and the letter that Phoebe got the premonition off of, how did she get out in the first place after the door was sealed twice, and what about the missing year that Grams talked about? None of these memories have answered any of that; all they are doing is tearing them down. So she decided to just open books on the shelf. And while everyone was watching them unfold, she was looking in the dark diary for answers even though it is all coded, there might be something.

Images formed in front of them again this time Dr. Hanson was sitting across from Piper in a beige room with a long table between them. She was restrained to a chair as he was writing on the clipboard with a small recorder to his side.

"Is this the shadow?" He asked while readying his pen.

"Who do you want me to be?" Sanya replied as she glared at him.

"Who you really are shadow, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, because she is weak and wounded and that is where I live. There is a shadow in all of us right Dr. Hanson?"

"Yes but most of us keep it under control, you are another person has taken control of her. Piper is a good person and you shouldn't be doing this."

"Her family has abandoned her and she has no friends to speak of. I'm all she has and she is more afraid of letting me go then fighting me. Besides your little experiment of pinning us against each other did not work."

"I know that and I have another plan, one that will separate you both."

Sanya gave him an odd look before the memory faded away.

"Wait I found something different something that might tell us what happened when she got home from the hospital," Paige said and went to the isle labeled 302 Social interactions as she used her mirror to see the letters and numbers correctly. She pulled up a book labeled 307 Communications and the memory began to form.

Piper was sitting on Prue's bed and still looked about 15, while her older sister was crying and had a black eye. Her clothes were slightly torn and she had scratches on her arms and legs. "I can't believe he tried too," Prue said but did not finish her sentence as she cried harder.

"Prue I am so sorry, is there anything I can do?" Piper asked while moving a piece of hair behind Prue's ear.

"No honey I'll be okay I just need some sleep," Prue answered and smiled at her middle sister.

"Okay I will make you some tea, tried to lie down and get some sleep," Piper answered and walked out of the room. But the minute the door closed is the minute her eyes changed to the familiar blackness and coldness they have grown used too. Her body straightened and an indescribable strength formed in her face as she gave off a sideways smile. "Don't worry Prue he will be the last one you ever touch," Sanya said and the memory faded away.

"I remember this, it's when that guy tried to rape me when I was a senior in high school," Prue said.

"What the hell did she mean last one he would ever touch?" Paige asks nervously.

Without thinking Paige opened the next book that was in her hand and a new memory formed. They were outside from what they could tell and it was a large auto salvage yard. They all focused on car lights that came towards them and pierced through the darkness. The car stopped and Piper stepped out flinging her long dark hair back out of her face and headed for the trunk. The four sisters gathered around the image and watched as Piper opened the trunk of the grayish car. You could hear a pin drop from what they all saw. A man about 18 years of age had his hands tied behind his back as well as his legs with white tape around his mouth. He looked terrified and was bleeding slightly from his brow. "Oh for god's sake, stop being such a pansy. To give you a heads up, I'm going to break every one of your bones. Well I'm not going to do it that big, rusty, loud machine is going to do it all for me. Don't you just love the modern conveniences of technology," Sanya said with a slight tilt to her head. They can all tell by her eyes and the way she was dressed that this was not the loving sister the new, it was Sanya.

"Oh my god Piper what the hell are you doing?" Phoebe asks in shock of her sister's actions.

"That's the guy who tried to rape me," Prue chimed in as she recognized the young man.

"It's not her, its Sanya," Paige said in her eyes were wide open and hoped the memory would fade.

Piper closed the trunk and then headed for the large crane that had a huge magnet on it. It only took her a couple of minutes to figure out the controls. They could hear the man's muffled screams from the trunk is a large magnet slammed into the car's hood. Sanya was whistling the theme, whistle while you work while moving her head back and forth as she used the controls to put the car into the large compactor. The car fell into place and Sanya flicked the switch. The sound of screeching metal being compressed together forcefully and the muffled screams of the man inside the trunk played like a horrifying melody as Sanya whistled trying to keep in rhythm with the compactor. Soon the noise stopped and so did the muffled screams. She used the large magnet to pull out the compressed car that was now the size of a large box. Blood mixed with oil and other liquids flowed freely as she moved the compressed car to a pile of other compressed vehicles. She used a crane to maneuver it to the bottom of the pile by placing other compressed cars on top of them. "There, that way no one will ever find you," Sanya said and wiped the crane clean of any fingerprints and made sure there was no hair left behind, she even went as far as to cover her shoe tracks and cover any of the blood that might have hit the dirt ground, by using oil she found in a pan. They saw her throw VCR tapes into an abandoned car after she pulled out the film and the memory faded away.

"No, this did not happen," Phoebe's voice was a whimper as she cradled her head in her hands.

"Now you know why I am afraid of her, she is Hannibal tenfold," Dr. Hanson said as he backed away from the scene.

"What the hell are we going to do, what if someone finds out about this?" Paige asks as she looked at Piper.

"So this is a murder mystery, not much of a mystery if we know who did it?" Piper chimed in as she folded her arms and gave off a small laugh.

"We need to keep going. Paige try to find the memory where Piper opened the door again." Prue asks trying not to fall apart at what she just saw.

Meanwhile Leo was trying to orb but was clearly having problems.

"Dammit this can't be that hard," He said as he threw the pan across the room. He closed his eyes and tried once more and this time he was successful as he orbed away.

Arthur's notes:

Well Sanya might be a little more frightening than everyone thought, he he. What other memories and secrets are being kept behind the once locked door. And what about the creatures and Leo, what is going on there?" Stay tuned to find out.

Thanks again patricia02052 for the reviews. You are keeping me going. And I will keep a lookout for the words, are and our. It gets me every time, lol.


	19. Mystery Man

Chapter 18

Mystery Man

Leo orbed into the restroom in a large shopping mall and could hear a voice over the intercom." The store will be closing in 15 minutes," A man's voice said and Leo headed out and made his way to the men's colognes section at Macy's.

"Do you have Black EX?" He asked the receptionist at the desk.

"Um I don't think so, it was discontinued about 13 years ago," she answered and began to pull out some other colognes, "but we do have some that have the same kind of fragrance as it did."

Leo opened up the five bottles of cologne that she put on the counter. He ran each bottle one at a time quickly under his nose and then would squint trying to place the scent. He finally got the last one called BVLGARI BLV; he raised his eyebrows and put the lid back on the bottle.

"This one will be just fine," He said and the receptionist rang up the purchase. Leo took the small bag and went back to the bathroom. He unscrewed the lid and put quite a bit in his hand. He then put some on his neck, behind his ear and on his face as he gave himself a slight wink and then orbed away.

Back in Piper's mind all three sisters was still railing from the last memory.

"We always thought it was Grams was the one that did something to him," Phoebe said as she leaned against one of the shelves. She felt the familiar dizziness and nausea, as she was going into a premonition.

Premonition:

_A man dressed in 14th century clothing had his head on a chopping block along with a woman next to him. They both looked at each other as though it was for the last time. The man said something in a different language she cannot understand, but from what she could tell and feel from him, he said I love you. The woman nodded back and said the same thing. Phoebe saw the two large axes come down and then the premonition changed. From what she could tell it was still the 14th century but there were 12 priests standing in a circle with a woman that had a small baby in her hands. The priests were holding candles with a book, except one who did not have a candle or a book in his hand. They were reading some kind of passage in a different language and she could see what looked like a spirit being shrunk to the size of a fly. One of the priests took out a snuffbox from his robe and put the spirit in. He then took it to a dried-up moat near a castle and buried the small little box in the ground. Then she saw the 12 priests moving a large square rock over it as the priest turned into 12 dog like creatures with lion heads and red glowing eyes. The last part was the shelf she was leaning against and throwing too small books under it._

End if premonition:

Phoebe came out of the premonition a little stunned but she immediately looked under the shelf and found two books under it.

"Phoebe are you ok?" did you have a premonition?" Prue asks as she walked over to her.

"Yes but it didn't make any sense," Phoebe answered and looked at the books in her hand. They were dusty but they were not the same dark blue but almost black.

"I wouldn't open those just yet," A man's voice said from the stairs and had English mixed with a little Irish accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige asks as all of them moved back towards the fireplace as the man walked down the stairs. He had jet black hair that came to his broad shoulders and light blue eyes. The mustache and beard was also dark but had a little brown mixed in and he was about 5.9 feet. He wore a high collar blue shirt with dark slacks and had a large ruby encased ring on is right hand that scratch the surface of the bronze railing as he descended the staircase.

"Wait you're the one in my premonition, oh god don't tell me she has two?" Phoebe asks nervously and backed up with the others who were now out of options as the exit was blocked by the mysterious man.

"This movie is getting too confusing," Piper said throwing her hands in the air.

"Getting?" Phoebe replied.

Paige put her finger to her lips and looked at Piper," shush."

"Don't shush me, you guys have been talking the whole dam movie," Piper replied and continued talking but it was mostly rambling as she folded her arms and then rolled her eyes at them.

"Well who are you?" Prue asks ignoring Piper's rambling.

"Sir Thomas Vaughan or Black Vaughan, but you can call me Thomas," He said as he approached them.

"How about we call you dead if you don't start talking?" Paige said and stepped forward a bit. The strain of the last hours is starting to show in all of them as their patients were wearing thin.

"I love this family," He replied and gave a small laugh." Well those two books you found belong to me, they are my memories that I hid from Sanya."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here," Prue chimed in.

"I moved in about 13 years ago when this all started for Piper," He answered and made his way to the high back chairs, causing the sisters too move more together to the right.

"Where is Sanya and what do you mean moved in?" Phoebe asks.

Thomas took a deep breath and explained. "I was executed on June 1483 with my wife Ellen Gethin for treason against the king, well I was but my wife wasn't, she was executed because she put on men's clothing."

"What?" Paige asks confused.

"My wife dressed up as a man to enter an archery contest to kill the man who murdered her brother. When the contest started she fired an arrow right into his hart and then ran. For a while they did not know who did it but fate has a way of catching up with you," He replied as he looked into the fire.

"So she wasn't executed for killing the man but wearing men's clothing, that sucks. She should have shot him as a woman," Paige said with a snort.

"Trust me it wouldn't have mattered."

"If you were executed, then that means you're a ghost, which means your possessing Piper," Phoebe asks as she held the books tight.

"No I am attached to Sanya who is sleeping right now; I put some sleeping drugs in her wine to give us time to talk."

"How does that even, never mind I don't want to know," Paige replied as she sat down across from him in the other chair. She looked at him hard but her eyes started wondering around, then they widened. "Black Vaughan," She said and stood up quickly, "Oh my god the devils hunting pack."

"What Paige?" Prue asks frightened.

"The beast of Dartmoor," Paige replied and backed away from him. "But that is just a legend."

"Really," Thomas said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Phoebe's voice cracked out.

"According to the legend when you died you could shape shift into a dog like creature until finally 12 priest made your spirit the size of a fly and put you under a big rock in a box," Paige answered a little amazed at the whole thing.

"I saw some of that in my premonition, but that's not exactly how it went down. The 12 priest turned into the Hunting Pack as you called them," Phoebe said and moved closer to Paige.

"So should we be ready to fight you or be friends with you?" Prue asks in a defensive position.

"I have been moving from one body to another ever since I was freed from that little box, ironically caused to buy an earthquake of all things, I always thought someone would get curious before that, any way I was doing it to avoid the pack at first, but one night they came to me about 2 years ago and said they needed me to become their alpha male. One was retiring and they needed a replacement." He answered.

"But they call your wife Gethin the terrible and you Black Vaughan, so that means."

"That means people were superstitious and foolish Paige, I was called Blake Vaughan because of my jet black hair and the wife was called that just because she was opinionated and strong. That is why I was attracted to Piper, she reminded me of my wife but right when I entered, Sanya must have become dominant and I got locked up with her," He said cutting off Paige.

"Piper was not very strong at that age," Prue said hoping her sister did not take offense but Piper was looking at the chandeliers.

"Really," He said and walked over to one of the shelf's," You might want to rethink that, "he continued and pulled out 7 books and put them on the table by the chairs," I know you have a lot of questions, how did the door open and how did it get shut, I will answer them once you see these memories. You need to understand things here not just try to solve the puzzle but know just how strong she really is, and the books will play in sequence, once it starts there is no stopping it until all seven books are opened, " he finished and walked back to the chair.

"Before we start what does the hunting pack hunt?" Prue asks.

"Souls that have either escaped hell or have abated it," he answered.

"Prue we need to do this before Sanya wakes up," Phoebe said as she walked over to the books on the small table. Thomas grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"Be ready, steady your self's for what you will see because it will tear at your very being," Thomas said and relinquished his hold on her.

Phoebe took the 7 books and puts them on the floor in the center. She steps back and stretched out her hands.

"Girls," She said and Paige, Prue and Piper stood in a circle around the books.

"What are we doing Phoebe?" Piper asks as she grabbed Prue's and Paige's hand.

"A little prayer," She replied.

"This movie isn't that bad, I've seen worse," Piper said with a smile. Everyone gave a laugh before taking in a deep breath.

Phoebe was the first to start. "Prudence."

"Patricia," Prue was second.

"Penelope," Paige third.

"Melinda," Piper said forth and looked at her stomach.

The rest they said together. "Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

Phoebe continued as the others remained quiet. "I call upon the matriarchs to bear witness to Piper Halliwell's forgotten memories, so they will never be lost again, so she can heal and be whole once more. Give us strength and courage, understanding and patients not just for what we are about to see, but for when this comes to be.

A white transparent glowing rope rapped around Phoebe's wrist and continued moving around Paige, Piper and Prue until it connected to its other end. White lights filled the room as the Halliwell line stood around them including Grams. With that down the first book opened and the memory began to form.

Meanwhile Leo orbed into the safe house and had to cover his eyes for a moment to adjust to his bright surroundings.

"So this is where they are keeping you," He said while almost skipping to Piper, who was still under hypnosis.

He kneeled down and pulled out some white tape from his pocket. He then pulled two sets of handcuffs.

"I can't have you blowing anything up, or running away can I?" But most of all I can't have you calling for help," He said and gently put the tape over her mouth so not to wake her. He also handcuffed her hands behind her back and her ankles together. After he was done he orbed away.

Arthur's notes:

He He, don't you just love cliffhangers.

We now know who the mysterious man is but what are the two books he has been hiding from Sanya. And what is Leo going to do with Piper?

Thanks for the great reviews HalliwellMB and you have my permission to translate into Spanish. I'm always amazed at people who can speak two languages. Considering I have trouble with one. And yes your opinion matters.

patricia02052 sorry about the mix-up with the names, I will try to correct some of the grammar issues at a later time. I really want this to be as perfect as possible, so I appreciate you catching things I miss. And again thank you for the great reviews, I am getting a second wind and hope to have this entire story finished in a week or so. Stay tuned as we get answers and the great battle finale. I will also be doing alternative endings, because we just love those.

P.S

If this was really a movie, the music I would play when Phoebe gets the 7 books would be.

Xray-dog acts of courage

Do a Google search for it under video if you want to listen. I also found the site of another writer on this page that has turned her stories to audible. I sent her an e-mail and she said she would do the same for mine if people requested it. If you want a sample of what the voice sounds like go to charmedev site and click on audible stories. The writer's name is Expudis and the full URL in her profile. Funny thing though it looks like she has spelling issues to, but the stories are actually pretty good.


	20. The little blue books

Chapter 19

The little blue books

Dr. Hanson stood next to Black Vaughan as the sisters ready them self's for the slew of memories to come. The first book opened and the words moved off the pages as before, but these were different. It moved like black ink in water as the letters combined with each other. There was an eerie silence and a cold wind that flowed around them causing the chandeliers to sway and dim a bit more. They could all feel their hairs stand on end from the backs of their necks as the images came into focus.

As the memory started Vaughan tossed his book into the forming images. An image of the library came into view, but it was not like it was now. It was not separated by a door or a mirror image of the other. Piper was walking to the fireplace, looking at something intensely, as Sanya and Thomas was standing near the entrance of the grand library. Another image appeared to the side of this one. It was Dr. Hanson and Piper in the Hospital room. She was under hypnosis and he was talking to her.

"Sanya I left something for you near the fireplace, if you want to be free as we talked about then go to it," He said and the image of him and Piper faded, only leaving the other. Sanya watched Piper walk to the far end.

"God he is easy to fool," Sanya said as Thomas gave her a smile but he looked away from her as his eyes closed tight.

The library began to change and duplicated itself quickly and a wall rose with a round metal door that was open. Piper turned and tied to run, but the door slammed shut and the numbers scattered on its front. The locking noise echoed through the other library.

"Shell we celebrate Sir Thomas," Sanya said and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Thomas smiled awkwardly but tried to hide any discomfort from her as he took a drink out of the wine class.

Prue looked at the calendar on the wall.

August 25th 1989

"You sealed up the wrong one," Prue said as she gave Dr. Hanson a hard look.

The next memory came into view and Thomas was standing in front of the door, as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Dammit what does this code mean?" He said and looked behind him; Sanya was passed out with an empty bottle of wine next to her.

Prue looked at the calendar again.

September 15 1990.

"Piper has been locked up for almost a year," Prue said as she watched the images.

"Chemistry," He said and his eyes widened. He ran to one of the bookshelves labeled science and technology. He pulled out the book and the periodical table formed in front of him. He then began to move the numbers in place, until it unlocked, "Sanya," He whispered and the door opened. Piper was hunched by the door and her hands were red and bruised from trying to get out.

"Who are you?" She said and backed up.

"We don't have much time Piper, help me get her in here," He said and ran over to the unconscious Sanya. Piper hesitated at first but she followed him. They both dragged her into the other room while sweat poured down both their brows.

"Piper before we shut this I need you to get the books that are dark blue off the shelves, and do not open them, do you understand?" He said and grabbed the large metal handle. Piper did what he asks and ran through the aisles grabbing the books. She had 15 in her hand when she got to him.

"Wait," She said and grabbed some beige books off of her shelves and handed them to him.

"What are these for," He asks taking them out of her hands.

"I don't want to remember the Hospital." She answered.

"I will burn the beige ones in here so Sanya doesn't know what happened," He said and started closing the door.

"Aren't you going to stay out here?" Piper asks puzzled.

"No I need to stay with her Piper; I can try to keep her under control. Once I shut this door you are free," he said with a warm smile and closed the door.

"Thank you," Piper replied as the numbers scattered again and the memory faded into another one.

Piper was now 16 from what they could tell and she was being pushed into a pool at some kind of party. They all watched in horror as Piper drowned.

"Piper I thought you could swim at that age," Dr. Hanson asks.

Piper smiled and looked at him, "Nope I learned when I was 18, I just wanted to get everyone off my back so I said I took lessons when I was 16."

Phoebe could not believe how monotone she answered that question considering she was drowning right in front of them. This memory would have been much worse if she wasn't holding her hand right now. The image would shift as if someone put a spoon in a glass of water with ink and swirled it around. Close to the pool were the Devils hunting pack moving through the trees and would only become visible when they walked into the shadows. They growled and glared at the two girls who threw Piper into the pool. Just as someone came running and jump in the cold water yelling Piper's name, the memory shifted again. It was still the same book from what they could tell, as it sat on the floor wide open and a study stream of letters were going into the air.

They were in a classroom. Piper was being held down by Anderson and Tom. The younger man was between her legs with his pants down to his ankles as the older man held her down.

"Oh god no," Prue cried out, "Tom you son of a bitch."

They all almost buckled from the emotional pain as Anderson would have his turn. They were rough with her as Tom turned her over and bent her down over the desk to enter her from the back. Pipers eyes rolled back into her head and the memory swirled again.

"Stay strong my darlings," Grams yelled out to offer support, but her voice was braking as tears fell from her face.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Paige yelled out over the memories screams and moans.

Anderson pulled out some kind of vile; he unscrewed the top and wiped her nose while putting the vile under it.

"Come on Piper wake up," He said moving the vile back and forth to each nostril.

Piper's eyes opened quickly and she looked around trying to focus on something, her eyes met his and she looked away, but he made her look at him.

"Piper if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you more then you are right now. I know people Piper, and even if I'm in jail I can get you or your family. Phoebe is starting here next year; I could do the same thing I did to you to her, or have one of my other people do it. Do you understand?" He finished and Piper let out a cry while shaking her head, she did that when he mentioned Phoebe's name.

They were back in the same classroom and it was happening again, but Piper was in different clothes and so were the two men. It changed again and again at least 6 times and each time was different, and each time they were wearing different clothes and in different positions. This was not a one-time occurrence it happened throughout the year as the days on the calendar would change to signify that.

"Anderson I remember him, that bastard I'm going to kill him," Prue cried out.

Phoebe fell to one knee, but Grams helped her up, "She was protecting us Grams she went through hell to protect me," She said as Paige held her hand more tightly.

The next book opened and images formed out of the ink like fog. They were in a bathroom as Piper was taking a shower. She was using the soap hard on her body until her arms and legs were red.

"I can't get it off," Piper's voice was barely audible and low, she just kept saying she couldn't get his smell off.

"That's why she hates the smell of men's cologne," Paige said through sobs.

The memory changed and we were back in Mr. Anderson classroom as students were leaving. "No! Not here, please not here," Prue said looking at Piper.

She was making a dash for the door but dropped her books and she was now last to get to it.

"Piper wait," He said and stood up walking to the ajar door that Piper just started to open.

She closed her eyes shut and a tear fell down her cheek as he stood behind her pushing the door closed.

"I know Tom doesn't use a condom, so if you get pregnant it will create questions and I don't want questions, so if you don't want anything to happen to your baby sister, take care of it. Do you understand? He said in her ear and Piper lifted her shoulder to protect herself from his possible lash out. "Piper?"

"Yes," she answered while opening the door forcing him back. She ran, just ran for the exit.

The memory changed and they were now in front of a medical clinic as Piper stood outside of it. She had an old doll in her hands and she kept looking at it and the pawn shop next-door. Her face fell as she walked across the street and into the pawn shop. She walked up to the clerk and put the doll done in front of him but kept a firm grip on it.

"How much can you give me for this?" She asks in a low tone.

"Let me take a look," He said and picked up the doll but Piper would not let it go right away and there was an uncomfortable moment between the two. She finally released it as she lowered her head trying to cover her tears.

"Wow this is an old and a rare one. I can give you 300 for it," He said and looked at Piper.

"Fine," she said but never looked up.

Phoebe could not hold it back anymore and let her emotions loose. "Mom gave her that doll right before she died, Piper loved it. This isn't fair, it's not right!" She yelled and let her Grams hold her bodyweight.

"Phoebe honey stay with us, please," Grams said in her ear and put her wet cheek against Phoebe's.

Phoebe nodded as she tried to pull herself back up as the next book opened.

The memory formed into a small off white room that resembled a doctor's office. It was not the cleanest place in the world but it was not the dirtiest, as some of the paint was pealing and the floors had some scuff marks on it. Piper was lying down with her feet in stirrups staring into space as the doctor came into the room. The $300 was on the table next to her and she didn't even noticed when he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Are you ready?" he said coldly.

Piper did not say anything and just nodded but closed her eyes hard while the doctor inserted something inside of her. After a few whimpers from Piper he stood up and walked over to the hazardous materials trash can and threw away the bag that contained the unborn fetus.

"It's lucky you caught this early but there might be some damage, it may make it hard for you to have children in the future," he said and through the blood filled the bag away as a new memory formed.

The library came back into view and Piper was rushing about through the aisles grabbing books, looking panicked. She then ran to the door and moved the numbers in place.

"No Piper don't, "Paige chimed in as the shock of the last memory lost its grip on her.

The door opened but only slightly, just enough for her to toss in the books, but a hand came out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Hello Piper," Sanya said from behind the door and the memory was over as quickly as it came only to be replaced by another.

They were now in Piper's high school and she was now 17. She was walking down the hallway but she was wearing mostly black and her hair was straightened, she looked like Sanya and walked like her as she moved through the halls, her eyes were narrowed and hate filled.

"Going Gothic Piper, that's not going to help you," Missy said and then wished she didn't. Without hesitation Piper grabbed Missy's throat and rammed the shocked girl into the locker hard.

"There is a Buddhist saying, If you want to know your past look at your present condition, if you want to know your future, look at your present actions," Sanya said as she moved her face closer to Missy slightly blue one, as Sanya squeezed a little tighter.

"H…lep,"Missy tried to get out but it was just air with sound as the halls were empty.

Sanya let her go and continued to walk down the hall as Missy fell to the floor holding her throat.

"I think I know your future Missy," Sanya said as she disappeared from site.

"Bitch," Missy got out before the memory changed.

A storm was raging outside of a large house as lightning worked like a strobe light against the black night. Sanya was standing outside across the street and did not seem to be bothered by the rain that made her a target for its cold drenching. Her hair was slightly curled from being wet but laid flat against her face and head. She began to whistle the familiar tone they heard before "whistle while you work" was almost in rhythm with the rain drops that bounced off car hoods and awnings from the house.

She stopped whistling once she rang the doorbell as she put a black bag behind her as a man answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Anderson is this a bad time?" Sanya said with a halfcocked smile.

Arthur's notes:

Well we are coming to the end of this story. What will happen to Mr. Anderson and what about Leo, he has Piper now and what is Missy's future? All will be revealed as well as a few more surprises in the next chapters. Thank you all for reading and staying with it, I know this is a long complicated story but I promise it will have a great finale and even an alternate ending.

If you want to hear some more creepy music that would be played when Sanya is outside Mr. Anderson's house, check out the song Enya - Pax Deorum.

P.S

It looks like Expudis is going to put this in audible format. I will have more info once the chapters are on her site.


	21. An Evil Too Kill An Evil

Chapter 20

An Evil Too Kill An Evil

"Piper what the hell are you doing here?" Anderson asks while looking around outside.

"Am I intruding?" She answered.

"Get in here before anyone sees you," He replied and moved out of the way so she could get by. He turned his back and headed for the living room and did not notice her pick up the black bag.

Sanya followed him into the living room and put the bag behind the couch while reaching into her pocket.

"How did you find me?" He asks and turned around.

"Let's just say you leave a scent," Sanya replied.

"Listen you know I meant my threat and just because I'm crossed the country now doesn't mean I still can't go through with it."

"Oh don't worry, I want to thank you anyway," She said and moved closer.

"What?"

"You ruined me for other men," She answered.

Anderson folded his arms but backed away from her approach, she looked different somehow and he wasn't sure how to respond to what she just said.

"Are you insane?"

"Actually yes, well at least to the medical profession says I am, I prefer eccentric or evolved," She replied and paused for a moment," Any who the drugs they give you are _fabulous_."

"Piper what are you talking about?" He asks.

Sanya was now only a few feet away as she lowered her head but kept her eyes on his and smiled at him, trying to look sexy and throw him off, which worked as he seem to smile back noticing her expression. She ran her hand down his chest and with her other hand rammed the syringe into the unsuspecting horny man who was stunned for a few seconds but then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Will someone is not tolerant, "She said with a snort and grabbed her bag that was behind the couch and pulled out duct tape with handcuffs. It took only a few moments for her to have him in a predicament, as his hands and feet were secure while using a chain to connect the hands to the feet. Sanya might have been small in frame but she made up for it in physical strength as she dragged him to his own bathroom.

"Well that was exhausting," She said and wiped her forehead but then quickly used a towel from her other pocket to wipe her hands as she put black gloves on.

Sanya shoved and tugged until Anderson was in the empty bathtub as he started to wake.

"Oh goody, your awake," She said and clapped her hands together a little.

Anderson blinked fast trying to focus his eyesight as Sanya was pulling some things out of her bag. While Anderson was trying to adjust, she left the house for a moment and came back with for white jugs of some Kind of liquids and that is what Anderson noticed first.

"Did you know that the body is made of 70% water?" she said as she opened the first jug. Anderson struggled to get free but it was useless as she walked over to him. "So basically I just need to get read of all the non-watery parts for you to go down the drain," Sanya said as she poured the jug overtop of Anderson scrotum area and the sound of something being cooked in hot oil. He thrashed about as she emptied the jug and then walked over to get another one. "I hope I brought enough?" She said as she opened another one. Anderson eyes were shut so tight from the pain that blood was coming out of the corners. "You said Piper was a brilliant chemist Anderson and you were right. This is my own concoction of acid and corrosive blend," Sanya's said while she poured all the jugs in the bathtub. Anderson skin was falling off, then muscled was showing and then once the muscle was gone, bone came next. She sat on the commode as he jerked around screaming while she was writing in her diary, whistling. The process took 5 hours to complete and he lost consciousness after 2.

"I know he was a SOB, but god what a horrible way to die," The baby sister said while squeezing the hand she held tight.

The memory would change again to another scene outside, but this time on a road. It was a full bright moon and even shadows had shadows as they looked around.

Sanya came into view as she walked into the middle of the two lane highway, she was dressed in all black and her long trench coat moved slightly with the wind. It was hard to make her out against the darkness of the night but two car headlights in the distance would reveal her more clearly as they approached fast. The tree limbs scratched against each other in the otherwise silent night, until they stopped moving completely. The shadows of the tree limbs that were made by the full moon moved on their own. Black vaporous smoke came out of the corners of Sanya's eyes as the car came closer. The occupiers Missy, Tom, Beth and Tiffany was unaware of what was happening in front of them. The once flat shadows were now solid and resembled black vines forming off the road surface. Until Tom who was the driver saw something in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" He said while leaning forward and squinting at the unknown object. But just as soon as he spoke the large black vines broke through all the windows of the moving car and ripped out all the occupants as the car went airborne over Sanya's head crashing tumbling to a holt 10 feet away. She looked like medusa, but instead of snakes being the object of distraction, it was the vines.

Hundreds of them twisted and swirled around her. Beth was placed in front of Missy and Tom was placed in front of Tiffany, as the vines had hold of their ligaments.

"How is this possible she doesn't have that kind of power?" Prue yelled out fearfully.

Tom screamed as Tiffany's arm was pulled off and then her legs and finally her head in front of him. It was Sanya's way of saying your next, as she did the same to Beth.

Phoebe went down and vomited but never released her grip on her sister's hands.

"Oh my god," Paige cried out and tried to back up, but the connection stopped her.

Meanwhile Leo had Piper by the sink filled with contents of the jugs from the metal shelves.

"It's time for you to wake up," He said and gave her a slap in the face. She did not wake at first so he moved closer to her and did it again.

Back in Piper's mind.

"Do you smell that?" Piper said with a concerned look at Prue.

"What honey?"

"Black EX," Was the last thing she said and passed out.

"Piper, Piper!" Prue yelled and broke the connection to get to her.

The memory was still playing out in front of them. Paige looked into the tree lines to avoid seeing the others get ripped apart. Red eyes pierced through the black background, "The hunting pack," She said and ran to Piper.

Back at the house.

Piper began to wake and was at a loss of where she was, but she focused on who was in front of her. "Leo," She tried to say but noticed she could not speak as the tape was tight on her mouth. Her eyes widened as she could tell that it was not her loving husband but someone else by his mannerisms. He smile wide at her but it was an evil smile.

"Hello piper are you ready for your chemical peel?" He said and picked her up and carefully put her in the sink to not get any on him. She was still dazed but the burning was immediate as her lower body was some urged and her screams of pain were muffled by the tape.

Back in Piper's mind.

They were all around her as the images played on.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asks panicked.

"I don't know but the hypnosis is broken," Dr. Hanson said as he and Thomas stood by them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paige asks.

"It means I'm free," Sanya said from the door and then began to shut it.

"NO stop her!" Grams yelled.

Prue ran for the door but it was too late as she also tried to use her power but the door was too thick.

"Dammit!" She said and hit the door with the palm of her hand hard as it locked into place.

Outside the door Sanya smile and then felt pain as she went to one knee. She looked up her eyes narrowed with resolve.

"Anderson," She said through her teeth.

Behind the door the memory was still playing out as white orbs appeared behind Sanya. Two people materialized and one tossed a potion at Sanya. The bottle broke at her feet and the black vines turned to black dust, dropping Tom and Missy to the ground hard as Sanya collapsed.

"I will take care of the others, you take care of her," The whitelighter said and pulled out a small bag from his pocket. He then took out some kind of dust and blew it on Missy and Tom. "You were in a horrible car accident but you are ok, go to sleep now," He finished and ran to Sanya as the witch turned her over who was now unconscious. The witch stopped when she saw the ghost of Beth and Tiffany standing there dumbfounded but that would not last for long as the hunting pack went into action. They jumped out of the tree line and leaped for the two girls who did not have time to react as they were pulled into the ground buy the large creatures and were gone.

"What the hell?" She whispered and poured some potion into Sanya's mouth. She and the Whitelighter disappeared in white orbs and the memory faded as the last book closed.

"How could she just come out of it?" Phoebe asks ignoring what she just saw.

"Someone must have brought her out somehow," Dr. Hanson answered.

"How we are in a safe place, the only one who?" Prue stopped and recalled what Piper said before she collapsed. "Black EX, it was a popular men's cologne in the 90s."

"Oh god Anderson," Paige chimed in.

Back at the house Leo had his back turned as he was getting more jugs from the metal shelves. Piper was trying to stand but the chain that went from her feet to her hands kept her from doing so. The baby was healing her but as soon as it did her skin would start coming off again. But her eyes of panic would change to the dark hate filled ones and she glared at Leo. She broke the chain and then the handcuffs as she rose out of the sink. Her skin was peeling off and some muscle could be seen but she was focused on her job at hand. It Wasn't Piper anymore it was Sanya as she slid down the front using her arms to lower herself quietly and removed the tape from her mouth . She was now healing faster and the once burnt and peeled skin went normal.

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Sanya said with a smile as black vaporous smoke came out of the corners of her eyes.

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the review Sophie Diamond and thanks for the complement. I use a variety of programs to help with spelling and grammar, but I still miss some things every now and then. Once the story is finished I plan on going back and correcting those.

To HalliwellMB Her name is pronounced "sania" at least that's the way it sounds when I listen to it. And again thanks for the review.

To patricia02052 Thomas will be explaining a lot when it comes to the memories toward the end of this as he was there for the last 13 years, as well as the doctor will chime in when it comes to the psychological stuff. Trust me I'm getting confuse myself, I need sticky notes, lol.

You guys are great and I really appreciate your input. I hope when the story is finished that there are no holes in it, because I don't like stories with holes.

P.S

Expudis has started putting the chapters in audible on her site. I am putting the URL in my profile because they block URLs in the stories for spamming reasons. Can't blame them.


	22. White and Black fire

Chapter 21

White and Black fire

The sisters were in a panic as the matriarchs moved in close as Piper screamed out in Pain.

"What do we do?" Phoebe said while holding Piper's shaking hand.

"We have to find her, now," Prue replied.

"I'm not leaving her alone in this dam room Prue," Paige said.

"She's not alone, we can keep her safe," Grams chimed in.

Paige said the spell to get them out of Piper's mind and they woke up in the safe house.

"She's gone, Paige try to sense her," Phoebe asks impatiently.

"Sorry Dr. Hanson but you need to stay here," Paige said and he nodded.

The baby sister closed her eyes and images of people rushed through until she focused on Piper who was at the house in the basement. "She is at the house," she said and they all orbed away.

The shadows on the floors and walls became solid as the black smoke rose out of her eyes.

"What are you?" Leo said and pulled the potion out of his pocket while backing away from the moving shadows.

"Perfection," Sanya answered and raised her arms to her side. The moving solid shadows formed spikes at their tips and united behind her. The tips grew hundreds of teeth as they open their mouths to reveal them while a hissing noise emanated and vibrated off the walls of the damp cold basement. Outside the hunting pack was in a state of readiness, moving in and out of the shadows.

Leo tossed the potion as the sisters orbed in and without one word went into action.

"Potion!" Paige yelled out and the bottle that was inches away from Sanya was orbed away. Prue Astor projected herself into Leo and Phoebe rushed Sanya getting in a punch as she avoid the teeth protruding from the dark spikes. Leo looked like he was trying to pull off his own skin, twisting and turning to get Prue out of him until he collapsed on the floor leaving the ghost of Anderson standing in shock.

"NO!" He yelled.

Five of the hunting pack made their presence known and prowled towards him growling. Prue Astro projected again back to herself while Phoebe was punching Sanya to keep her Off-balance. But Sanya would have none of that as she used her hand to stop her fist and with a squeeze Phoebe went to her knees.

"Phoebe! "Paige cried out and tried to run but was stopped by a shadow that grabbed her legs and pulled her to the wall hard holding her in place.

Back in the dark library Piper was getting to her feet as tears ran down her face.

"Ok Girls we are not matriarchs for our good looks, let's get this dam door down," Grams said and put her hand out in front of her.

"Grams stop," Piper said as she rose holing her stomach," This ends now, I will not let her hurt my family."

"If you need us we are here," Grams said and backed away from the door.

"Mommy needs you baby," Piper said looking down and at her belly. When her head rose she found her own dark eyes and narrowed them on the metal round door. Piper was tapping into her unborn child's powers. The room shook the chandeliers swayed vigorously; the shelves were forced to the walls as the books opened. The letters formed the ink fog and streamed to the top of the room as Piper raised her hands ready to fire.

Sanya was about to back slap Phoebe while the dogs hounded Anderson. Prue ran and slid under the spikes and then jumped over a few to get a clear shot. "I'm sorry Piper," she said and while in motion used her power to toss Sanya to the far wall. Sanya went flying and hit the wall hard but stood up quickly and now focused her gaze on Prue.

Piper flicked her wrist and the ink fog along with her exploding power combined in midair. The black fog turned red hot as it rushed the door. Piper flicked again while walking forward and the heat combined with the force made the door not just opened but exploded outward missing the distracted Sanya by inches and rammed into the other side of the library, making the whole place shake.

Paige was struggling to get free from the shadows grasp and even felt herself being pulled into the wall.

"A little help here!" Paige pleaded.

"Orb," Prue said while backing up from Sanya, but she was no longer focused on her as the smoke from her eyes when away and she collapsed. The shadows that held Paige released while she tried to orb.

"Orb like I didn't think of that," Paige answered with a snort as she was now next to Prue out of breath. "What happened?" She asks.

"Piper," Phoebe answered holding her broken wrist as she stood up.

"I will get my revenge," Anderson's voice was shaky at best as the dogs growled one last time before leaping and pulled him into the ground and was gone. "Paige wake Leo, we need to get back into Piper's mind and help her," Prue asks standing next to Piper.

Back at the library Piper walked out of the dark room standing tall and strong. The walls that once separated the two rooms were collapsing around her.

"See this is why I can't have nice things," Sanya said with a smile.

"Correction, you are why I can't have nice things," Piper replied and stopped 10 feet from Sanya.

"This will not end well for you Piper."

"Arrogant much," Piper replied and readied her hands.

"We had an understanding, you're the warm and fuzzy type and I'm not," Sanya said as she too readied her hands while black smoke rose out of her eyes.

"Warm and fuzzy, where the hell have you been?" Piper replied with her sideways smile.

Paige, Prue and Phoebe materialize into the library in the middle.

"Oh this is not a good spot," Paige said.

Sanya lowered her head but kept her smoking eyes on the sisters. With one quick movement she lifted her hands out and large black smoke balls came shooting, 3 in total leaving a black mist trail behind them.

"Get down!" Piper yelled but it was too late as the sisters went flying backwards and slammed into the floor hard behind Piper.

"Bitch," Piper yelled and flicked her wrist. The blast hit Sanya dead center, pushing her back on her feet but she did not fall. Prue was the first to get up and tried to use her power. Sanya saw and motioned something towards Prue while Piper kept blasting. A large shadow that the staircase was giving off molded itself into a large snake like object that towered over Prue by feet. All she could do was watch it grow and slither towards her.

"Um Piper!" Prue yelled backing into her other sisters who joined in the direction Prue decided to go.

"Desk!" Paige yelled out and the desk next to her orbed into the shadow snake but just went right through it.

Piper kept blasting but it was not doing any damage to Sanya.

"This is wearing," Sanya said and the black ball flew out of her hand heading for Piper. She tried to freeze it but it had no effect as her shield tried to come up, but the ball hit her in the chest throwing her back with her other sisters and the shadow snake.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asks helping her up with her only good arm.

"Ouch," She replied and slowly got up," What the hell is that?" she asks now seeing the snake for the first time. The snake opened its mouth revealing thousands of sharp teeth.

"We do this together," Prue chimed in but Piper gave her a look of disagreement." No Prue she is my daemon and mine alone."

Piper stepped forward," there can be only one," She said through her teeth. White smoke billowed out of Piper's eyes and with a flick of her wrist she blew up the shadow snake then focused them on Sanya.

They both stared at each other as the room shook hard making the books fall to the ground. Some of them opened and memories of her and her sisters formed down the sides. Her and Prue, her and Phoebe, her and Paige played out as she walked forward. Her and mom with Grams and Leo, all the joy, love, courage, strength, and compassion images filled the room as she walked past them. Her eyes smoked brighter each time a memory played out as a white fire rose from her feet, to her legs and then her chest. She was engulfed but not in pain, it was power uninhibited, unrestrained power.

Sanya tilted her head at her adversary slightly impressed as she too was engulfed in black fire. Piper stopped and with both hands pushed them out in front of her. Sanya replicated the same movement; black and white fire collided between them. Piper was being pushed back fast but she pressed her lips together hard and walked forward again pealing back the carpet with the pressure from her feet as she did so. Sanya was now being pushed back to the fireplace as the library became whole.

"I will always be there Piper, lurking waiting for you to falter," She yelled out as Piper gave out a warriors screen and with all her might pushed her hands out. Sanya did the same and there was a back and forth until Prue put her hand and Piper shoulder as Phoebe put hers on the other, Paige put hers on both of them. Piper could feel the energy from her sister's move through her, its warmth was like whiskey going down the throat.

"Piper doesn't falter, she rises!" Prue yelled and Sanya was engulfed in white flame and was gone. The library rebuilt itself back to its original form but without the other side. All the books went back into their rightful position on the shelves as the sisters held each other tight and materialized away.

They ended up back in a safe the house but there was a surprise Thomas was standing next to Dr. Hanson.

"Wait, how did you get out?" Phoebe asks still holding her wrist.

"I'm a ghost remember, I could have left any time I wanted to. I thought I'd leave the battling up to you girls considering you're pretty damn good at it," he answered.

"Oh god Phoebe your wrist," Piper's voice was hoarse and cracked as she held her sister's arm.

"Once we wake up Leo, he can heal me," Phoebe answered with a smile and then wrinkled her face a little in pain.

"Leo," Piper said almost in a whimper.

"He's fine honey just unconscious but we should probably get home and check on him. As for you Thomas we have some questions is there anyway you can stay around and answer them?" Prue asks.

"Just for a bit, I need to become one of the pack soon."

They all orbed out for the safe house into the basement where the hunting pack of all 12 were sitting and even laying down as if waiting for Thomas. Piper immediately ran for Leo.

"Leo?" She said lifting his head and put it on her lap.

He opened his eyes slowly and then they began to water. "Piper I'm so sorry, I couldn't fight him are you ok?" His voice was cracked and shaken as he held her tight.

"I know baby it's okay, I know and it's not your fault," Piper replied giving him a tight hug back.

"You two should get some rest and Leo could you heal Phoebe?" Paige asks as she started walking up stairs, "Because I need a hell of a drink."

"Paige!" All of them yelled at the same time considering her drinking problem from the past.

"I was just kidding, but a ice cold glass of water sure sounds good right now."

Leo relinquished his grasp on his wife and healed Phoebe but his eyes showed almost a broken man.

"Leo its going to be okay," Phoebe said putting her hand to his red wet face.

All of them joined the baby sister upstairs in the kitchen as the hunting pack remained in the basement. They all had glasses of water and were drinking it slowly.

"Ok let's try to recap what occurred here and make sure it never happens again," Prue said taking a drink.

"Sanya is dead Prue," Piper said.

"I know honey but I still am a little confused here, according to Grams the door opened two years ago how?" Prue asks Dr. Hanson and Thomas.

"This is what I think what happened, everything was fine Sanya and I were in the dark library but the seal on the door cracked and although I tried to stop her she began to open some of the books and the memories flowed through the cracks. It took a long time for them to see in on the other side but I renumbered the door opening and Piper was throwing books back in. Sanya took the opportunity and took her over once more but then she collapsed unconscious," Thomas said as he took a drink of water himself.

"Wait Grams said she cut her wrist by accident and that's when it all happened. All the memories came flooding back. But when Darryl's wife gave her a sedative to help her sleep that night, Sanya must have been dominant and it knocked her out instead of Piper," Phoebe replied.

"How is that even possible they share the same body?" Paige asks.

"Let's say you are allergic to peanuts and you begin to break out in hives. If you switch to a personality that is not allergic the hives will go away. We have no idea why it happens but it does and the mind is a powerful thing in some cases the other personalities heal faster," Dr. Hanson replied.

"Okay well that answers that, but how did the seal break in the first place," Piper asks.

Phoebe was looking up into space and thought," I think I know it was when I did the loss of found spell, technically those memories were lost and by the seal cracking they could be found again. God Piper I'm so sorry," She said in tears.

"It's okay honey you didn't know and on the bright side I was able to find the wedding ring," Piper replied putting her arm around her sister.

"Isn't that the time we helped that son of a bitch Tom," Prue's voice rose in his name and then she saw Piper close her eyes tight." I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring his name up," Prue said putting her arm around her younger sister.

"It's okay guys I just need a lot of time here and a lot of sleep, I'm exhausted so I will see you guys in the morning. You can tell me the other stuff later," Piper replied and put her glass down on the table. She looked at Leo who still had his head down with tears coming down his face. "Come on honey let's go to bed," she said and helped him up. Leo stood up without protest and let his wife guide him out of the room.

"So we know Thomas pulled Sanya back in the room when he got her drunk and then Piper reopened it after she was," Phoebe Paul's before saying the last word," Raped," to get rid of the memories."

"Right," Thomas answered.

"Who was the Whitelighter and the witch and what was that potion he threw at her?" Paige asks.

"The Whitelighter was Sam and I have no idea who the witch was, I think it was just one of his charges and the elders needed a witch to use the potion. From what I understand it was a binding potion because somehow Sanya broke through the original binding potion that Grams gave us," Prue answered.

"So I shouldn't have orded the potion away from her, I could've saved us a lot of trouble," Paige chimed in as she hit herself in the head with her palm of her hand.

"No Leo or Anderson made the potion any could've done something to it kill her, so you did the right thing and he," Phoebe said in reassurance.

"How come the hunting pack did not take Anderson so when he died, since the hunting pack was always around you?" Prue ask Thomas.

"There was a neighbor throwing out his trash that happen to be right next to the bathroom when he died. So the minute his soul was released from his body he jumped into the other man and therefore made it impossible for the pack to get him. I know that Anderson moved across country because Sanya tracked him down, which means he was moving from body to body for 13 years until he finally got here," Thompson answered.

"I know those girls that Sanya killed were not the nicest people in the world, but why did the pack take them so quickly?" Paige asks.

"They were not even close to being nice. From what I remember there was a girl in the high school who had breast cancer, she was only about 17 and ended up losing both her breast. She was winning the battle until those two girls stripped her naked in the bathroom and then super glued a fake dildo on her private area. They took pictures and show them around town calling her a man. The emotional stress alone caused to the cancer to come back in the infection from when they took off the object ended up killing her about a month later. The girls had no remorse and the reason I know this is because Piper found her in the bathroom and brought her to my office," Dr. Hanson replied as his eyes watered for the poor girl.

"There is something seriously the wrong with that high school, "Phoebe said in took another drink of cold water.

"Well it is time for me to go, I hope I was able to answer everything?" Thomas said and formed into the doglike creature right front of them.

"Thomas thank you, you know for helping her as much as you could," Prue said by patting him on the head.

Thomas smiled back and then vanished along with the hunting pack in the basement. "Ok girls is time to go to bed, Phoebe can I sleep with you tonight?" Prue asks.

"Sure honey because I was going to asked Paige if I could sleep with her?" Phoebe answered laughing.

"Good then that is settled we will all sleep together," Prue answered hugging them both as Dr. Hanson grabbed his keys.

"I will need to see Piper next week for some therapy sessions, the memories are technically still there and they are just a little repressed and we need to get through them one by one," He said while putting his glass in the sink.

"Sure thing Dr. Hanson and I think we all need it would that be okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes of course and have a good night," he answered and walked out the back door.

The next day the sun rose as it always does as if no one's life was in turmoil the night before or all the things that go bump in the night seemed to come out all at once. Piper was pulling out a T-shirt and appears sweats as she glanced at the clock. It was almost noon as the digital clock was a reminder of the night before. Leo left early in the morning, she remembered him giving her a kiss on the four head and said he needed to meditate but he would be way back soon. She understood why he needed some time, it was the first time he was truly possessed and actually hurt her physically and somewhat mentally, but she knew her love for him and his love for her would get them through it in time.

Back in the meditation room Leo had his eyes closed tight while he was in thought.

"_I could have killed her, I could have killed my unborn child I wasn't strong enough_," he said to himself over and over again. He took in a deep long breath trying to remove all the negativity he was feeling right now. But all he could do was think of Anderson and putting his wife in a chemical bath. Even though it wasn't truly him the thought that he was weakened enough to be taken over was frightening. The charmed ones are always under attack and if any demon knew that their white lighter can be possessed they would take advantage of it in a heartbeat. He was broken out of his minds eye by the calls from his wife and without hesitation he orbed away.

Leo materialized into the bedroom where Piper was looking out the window.

"Piper are you ok," he said softly and started to put his arms around her waist and stopped himself suddenly.

"I was just worried about you and I need you around me," She replied while grabbing his arms and put them around her waist. They snuggle for a moment enjoying each other's breath, each others sent and their heartbeats seem to unite and be at the same time as they stood in silence, until a knock at the door broke it.

"Come in," Piper said and finished getting herself cleaned up for the day.

"Hay are you guys hungry we went and got some breakfast?" Paige said as she opened the door.

"You went and got breakfast?" Piper replied tilting her head to the left a little.

"Yeah you lazy bum sleeping till noon kind of makes it hard for you to cook breakfast," Paige replied with a wide smile.

Piper laughed and gave her sister a slight slap on the shoulder as she walked past her out the door.

"So how are you feeling today?" Paige asked nervously.

"Good considering, I actually feel free and whole," Piper replied as Leo walked behind them.

"You know you have your first appointment next week right?" Paige said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yap and so do you guys," Piper replied.

"I'm really surprised this family hasn't gotten therapy sooner," Paige said.

The three were now in the living room while Prue and Phoebe were talking but then stopped suddenly once Piper came into view.

"Ok guys don't walk on egg shells around me please," Piper said noticing that they stop talking the minute she came in.

"Oh it's not that, we have a surprise for you," Phoebe said and motioned Piper to the dining room table.

Piper gave her a curious look and continued to the dining room. There was a long square box wrapped in red ribbon on the table. Piper sat down and played with the ribbon for a moment before saying anything. "What is this for?"

"For every think you've done for us," Phoebe replied, "open it," she said excited.

Piper tugged on the red tied ribbon until it came off and open the box. She moved the thin white wrapping paper out of the way to reveal a doll. It didn't take long for her to know what it was as she put her hand to her chest and the tears flowed freely again. It was the doll she sold many years ago."How?" She asked what but her voice was so low it was hard to make out.

"I used to be an auctioneer when I was alive, that just sounds weird." Prue answered looking puzzle for a moment. "Anyway I found pawnshop and then asked the guy if he had records of who sold it too. I was a little shocked when he said he did or at least his dad did. Phoebe and I went to the guy who bought it and ask for it back."

"This did not cost you a lot of money did it?" Piper asks but her voice was still cracking.

"Nope not a cent, we just told him that because of circumstances I had to sell it when I was a teenager and that it came for my mom, he just went and got it and gave it to us without any questions," Phoebe answered.

Piper took the doll out of the box gingerly and held it to her chest, "Thank you," she said through sobs. They all hugged each other and again the connection could be felt through the whole house.

"Prue can you stay a bit?" Piper asks as she pulled away from them not wanting to look into her eyes afraid of the answer.

"No honey I can't," Prue replied in saw Piper's face fall." I can stay permanently," she finished and watched as her sister's face rose and her eyes twinkle.

"But I have no idea where I'm going to sleep," Prue said with a laugh.

"The couch is nice," Paige chimed in trying to keep a straight face.

"We will figure something out honey, you have no idea just how happy you made me," Piper replied and they all headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

Arthur's notes:

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story, I know this was a confusing and complicated one but I hope it was fun? I want to thank everyone for reviewing because without them I would never have finished it.

As for the alternative ending, I will have two and will try to have them up by the end of the day tomorrow.

They will be called:

1. White Wedding

2. Moving shadows


	23. Alternative ending one White wedding

Alternative ending one

Takes place 3 years after _**The Dark Diary**_

White wedding

A band was performing Billy idol's song White Wedding at Paige's and Henry's wedding reception.

Hey little sister what have you done?

Hey little sister who's the only one?

Hey little sister who's your superman?

Hey little sister who's the one you want?

Hey little sister shot gun!

"Where did you get this band anyway the 80s?" Paige said to Henry as they moved in grooved on the dance floor.

"Hay I like 80s music, and you were a rebel back then so it's perfect," He answered and gave her a spin while laughing. Paige let him spin her around at his will, mostly because she enjoyed it.

Piper and Leo were dancing too but there's looked more like something from the 30s than from the present. Leo hasn't danced in over 65 years but he was a real Fred Astaire on the floor and Piper loved it.

It's a nice day to start again.

It's a nice day for a white wedding.

It's a nice day to start again.

"Wow Leo that was amazing, you didn't even step on my toes, sorry if I stepped on yours a few times," She said as they made their way to their table.

"This is an odd song for a wedding, its kind creepy," he said in her ear.

"Yeah but what do you expect from Paige and Henry," she replied sitting down as he moved the chair out for her.

"Thank you," Piper said and sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks.

"Oh yeah."

Leo gave her a kiss and headed to the bar passing Phoebe who was dancing herself and singing along with the lyrics.

"Hay Leo," She said to him as he passed her by.

"Having fun I see?" He said.

"You bet, where is Piper?" she asks.

"Over there," He answered them pointed to the direction where she was sitting.

"Thanks."

Hey little sister who is it you're with?

Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?

Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)

Hey little sister who's your superman?

Hey little sister shot gun!

Piper was tapping her foot to the beat and smiled at her baby sister dancing with her husband and having his way with her on the dance floor, and the means of spinning her and tossing around. She looked around at all the people who were having fun but noticed for people in the background looking in her direction. One woman and three men. The woman was wearing an eye patch and mostly dressed in black, another man who had a large book that was intricate and design and held it to his chest was actually clean-cut. The last two men was wearing tailored suits and one had his hands in his pockets. She decided to go and investigate just in case they were demons since she could freeze.

It's a nice day to start again (come on)

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

She moved through the crowd as the music played on trying to avoid getting trampled and never taking her eye off the prize. This was not an easy task wearing high heels and a maid's honor burgundy dress.

Hey little sister what have you done?

Hey little sister who's the only one?

I've been away for so long (so long)

I've been away for so long (so long)

I let you go for so long

Phoebe finally got to where her sister was sitting, and saw she was not there anymore and started looking around for her older sister. Piper got to the party crasher at least that's what she called them in her head.

"Are you friends of the bride or groom," She asks them hoping they would say neither so it could be their doom."

"Don't pretend you don't know who we are," The woman wearing an eye patch said very annoyed.

"Oh I'm not pretending," Piper answered raising her eyebrows for herself.

"Where is it Sanya?" One of the men wearing a suit asks.

Piper felt sweat began to form on a forehead she hasn't heard that name in years, and now these 4 people seem to know who she used to be on occasions. But she had no idea who they were. Phoebe could see that Piper was talking to some people and she could tell by her posture that she was uncomfortable.

"Oh crap not demons," Phoebe said under her breath as she moved through the crowd. She ran into her oldest sister who is also dancing with one of Henry's male friends. She grabbed her arm and said family emergency. Prue did not question and walked with her.

Piper did not say anything and just kept looking at them, "God please not again," She thought as the man with a large book and handed her a card.

"We don't have a lot of time, so chill with the games Sanya if we don't find it soon we are all dead, got it," He said and began to leave with the others.

Prue and Phoebe got to her as the 4 people were leaving. Piper looked pale and held a card in her hand. The Hell five was written on it with a phone number on the back.

"Piper are you ok?" Prue asks noticing her sister's appearance.

"We have a problem she's back," Piper said as the song faded away.

There is nothin' fair in this world

There is nothin' safe in this world

And there's nothin' sure in this world

And there's nothin' pure in this world

Look for something left in this world

Start again

The end…..


	24. Alternative ending Two Moving shadows

Alternative ending Two

Takes place 18 years after _**The Dark Diary**_

Moving shadows

Piper was cleaning around the house and made her way to her son's bedroom. She opened the door and immediately grabbed her nose.

"Okay apparently he did not inherit my clean freak narcissism," Piper said and open the door all the way to let it air out. Clothes scattered about and a half eaten cheeseburger was on his desk. "Well at least the rodents have been eating well," she said with a snort and started picking up his clothes.

"Ewe," Leo said when he walked in behind her.

"Did you keep your room like this?" She asks picking up a pair of jeans.

"No my mom would've have killed me," he answered with a smile.

"I know he's been very busy with work and school, but for god sakes how hard is it to throw something away," she said picking up the plate with the half eaten cheeseburger.

"It's kind of weird Chris's room spotless, I always thought it be Wyatt it would be to clean one," He said as he picked up some shirts.

"Melinda's room is kind of in the middle, but I noticed everything has to be in groups of four," she replied with a tilt of her head," should we be worried?"

"No honey quit worrying about everything, like Phoebe says you're going to get wrinkles," he replied and gave her a hug which was kind of difficult with all the clothes between them.

A small little pinkish book fell on the floor and opened up to a page. 21, 13, 50, 39, 13 was the only thing written on it. Piper and Leo drop the clothes immediately and ran out of the room heading for the attic.

The big yellow bus was stopped at a house as a 14 year old kid got on and sat down. Wyatt was Staring out the window almost in a daze humming something, has his little brother was trying to get his attention.

"Hay," Chris said but Wyatt paid him no attention.

"Hay!" He yelled louder and this time his bigger brother looked in his direction.

"What?" Wyatt asks annoyed.

"Did you get your permission slip signed, because I think I left mine at home?" He asks while digging in his bag.

"Yes I got it and yours too, I kind of figured you would have forgotten it," He answered and stared out the window again. The bus pulled away and there was a large oak tree standing proudly near the sidewalk. A young girl about 15 stepped out from behind with short dark hair that came to her shoulders. She had brownish eyes and was wearing black gloves, along with a long black coat that came down to her ankles. She approached the door of the house that was on the other side of the street and rang the silver doorbell.

"Come on in my hands are full," A man said walking past the screen door noticing the young girl.

"Thanks, I just need to use your phone my car broke down and I need to get to school," She said and walked in.

"That's okay come on and there's one in the kitchen," The man answered and picked up a box. From what she could tell he just moved in.

"I'm sorry your name is?" She asked putting the black bag behind the couch.

"Mike, Mike Anderson," he answered and took the box into another room. "What is yours?" he asked from the other room.

"Melinda but most people call me Mel," She answered and shut the wooden door and locked it. She then began to whistle "whistle while you work" as she picked up the big black bag.

The End...


	25. Arthur's notes two

Arthur's notes:

I hope you like the alternative endings they definitely opened the door for another story. And anyone has my permission to work off of the alternative endings as I would like to see where they can take it. As for me, I'm taking a long deserved break and do some reading instead of writing. If you want me to write a story based on the alternative, endings just do a review and pick the one you want. I would try to get to it at some point.

Thanks again to all the reviewers, especially patricia02052 and HalliwellMB whose input will help me in the future.

One of these days I will go back and correct any grammar issues and resubmit, who knows maybe I will even add more memories into the story.


	26. Update

Good news everyone, all the chapters are now on charmedev website along with music links for scenes. I might be adding to this story, more memories and maybe make the final battle longer. I also might just do a story based on Piper being in the mental hospital when she was 15.

Tell me what you think because I am writing a movie script and most of my time is being taken by that, so I do not what to put more time on this if I don't need to.

Thanks again.


	27. Evil Webs

Arthur's notes:

This is a sequel to The Dark Diary, I know I said that I was taking a brake but it just came to me and I had to continue. This takes place only a few weeks after The Dark Diary and I most warn you, it will be darker as more twists and turns happen chapter by chapter.

Summary

Piper is getting flashbacks of 13 years ago. Paige is being attacked by some unknown man. Prue is being targeted by the underworld, and Phoebe is having to make choices on who to help as an unknown person is trying to destroy her courier and maybe her life. While Leo finds a truth that could destroy him.

Evil Webs

Chapter 22

The five books

LEO, LEO PAIGE! Piper yelled out in the pitch black with her back against a cold hard wall, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried out again. The smell of formaldehyde and mildew was flooding her nostrils as blue and white lights filled the dark room. For a moment she got a glance of stainless steel shelves and sinks but it was just a flash as the orbs faded away.

"Piper where are you?" Leo yelled out while stretching out his hands to feel his way in the dark.

"Here I'm here," She replied homing into the direction of his voice.

"Wait," Leo said and the room lit up a little from the little orbs he created. Piper could see both him and Paige standing only feet from her.

"Where are we?" Paige said while looking around," And what is that smell?" She finished.

Piper ran to Leo and embraced him as her body shook from fear and the cold in the room. Leo looked around and could start making out familiar objects as Paige looked for a light switch.

"Oh to hell with this, flashlight," Paige said and a flashlight orbed into her hand.

The baby sister used the round beam to see where there were. It looked like a Hospital room but much larger as the stainless steel counters were in a role and had holes towards the tops for what looked like drainage. Steel sinks were against the cement walls and some were hanging on by pipes as she moved the light around.

"Paige shine the light over there?" Leo asks still holding on to Piper whose eyes followed the light to a wall of stainless steel doors, five up and six across. Some of the doors were hanging off but there were five in the middle that had some kind of writing on them.

"Piper how did you get here?" Leo asks now looking into her wide eyes.

"I don't know Leo, I was asleep then I woke up in complete blackness," She answered as Paige walked past her to investigate the five doors.

"This is a morgue and from what I can tell it's not in use anymore, thank god," Paige said as she was now in front of one of the small metal square doors.

"A demon must have brought you here," Leo said as he walked next to Piper who was walking over to Paige.

"Well their plan sucked," Piper said with a snort.

"I don't know Piper you almost sounded like a little girl when you were calling," Paige replied and rubbed off the dust from the door with her pajamas sleeve. Piper gave her sister a hard look while stepping closer to the small doors as Paige shined the light on them. They were covered with dust and grime so Paige used her pajamas sleeve to wipe it off.

"Paige that's never going to come out," Piper said.

"Oh hush Mrs. clean," Paige replied as letters could be made out.

The Gambler was written on the door in black paint that was scratched and peeled a little. Paige only looked at it for a minute before moving on to the next door. The Hacker, then the next was The Liberian, Engineer and the last door had The Astronomer.

Paige backed up after cleaning off the doors and stood next to Leo and Piper who were both complexed.

"We should go," Leo said as he looked around.

"Wait, I want to check something," Paige said and walked back to the door. Piper tried to stop her by grabbing her arm but once her curious baby sister gets something in her head there is no way to get it out. Paige opened the first door while using the broken door underneath her to left herself up a little.

"Paige don't get in, ewe," Leo said wrinkling his face.

"No I can see something on the top," Paige's voice sounded strained as she pulled something off. They could hear the sound of tape being pulled.

"It's a book of some kind," She said now stepping down.

The book was the size of a novel but the front was metal and had three small metal strips on the side that looked like locking brackets. She handed it to Leo and then went to the other doors. Each one had a book taped to the top and was different in design when it came to the front. They all had metal covers and the same locking mechanism but each had the name that corresponds to the door on the top part.

"Ok what are these doing here and what the hell are you doing here?" Paige asks with the five books in her hand. "Dam these are heavy."

"Paige put them back," Piper said nervously.

"No Piper we have no idea what these mean and knowing us, we were meant to find them," Paige replied as her mind was already working on how to open them.

"Let's go," Leo said and grabbed Paige's arm but before they orbed away Paige saw a metal plate with writing on it and picked it up before they orbed away.

Meanwhile outside the manor the air was stagnant and dry as clouds blanketed the moon. A man and a woman stood across the street.

"We should just attack," The man said as he ran his hand through his slicked back dark brown hair.

"All four would be suicide and I'm not fawned of killing myself," The woman answered putting her hands behind her back. She was in her 40s and wore a long topaz color dress as the train of it draped behind her by a couple of feet.

"Yes but they are sleeping and would be caught off guard," The man replied anxious.

"They are never caught off guard, we wait until its time and then we go after the oldest."

"The rumor is true, Prue is back?" He asks excited.

"Who would have thought it, for once a demon didn't lie," She replied and they both shimmered away.

The next morning Piper was making breakfast for everyone trying to understand what happened that night. "_God I don't need this now_," She thought while breaking some eggs on the skillet. The crackling of them cooking was like sound therapy for her and she moved the eggs around as she rubbed her belly. "_Rephrase, we don't need this right now, and why are we the first ones up_?" She said and moved to making toast. Piper stopped for a moment as her body tensed slightly. "_How did Prue like her eggs, why the hell don't I remember that_?" She thought as a panic attack was brewing inside of her. Ever sense the Sanya incident she has been on edge as memories of what happened 13 years ago were slowly seeping into her consciousness and she would get panic attacks, sometimes for the smallest things. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight as the crackling of the eggs would now be in company with the sound of moans and scuffing of feet walking into the kitchen.

Prue's half-awake body found the chair next to the table and sat down but after a pause her arms and head flopped down on the table and all Piper could hear were the moans of a barely awake sister.

"Sleep well?" Piper asks with a smile. Ever since Prue has been back she has been so happy, not only because of being pregnant but now her sister was back to stay and every time she saw her she couldn't help but grin.

"No," Prue answered but it was muffled because her arms buried her head.

"What?" Piper asks while flipping the eggs.

"Paige takes the whole dam bed," Prue said now lifting her head but immediately put her hand under her chin supporting it as her eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry honey and she sleeps like a log so you could have just kicked her off and she probably would not have known. Any way Leo and I have been talking and we could put you in the basement after we finish it," Piper said but the basement part was lower as she turned to the sink putting away the dirty utensils.

Prue opened her one eye and hoped she was kidding about the basement. "Um let's see, there's the woogyman oh and the nexus and don't forget about the creepy writing on the wall, sounds homey," Prue said now with both eyes opened.

"Yeah I know but we would make it nice and it would give you some privacy, plus I will be painting over the writing stuff soon," Piper answered.

"Honey I will be fine but I noticed I have no clothes or a job or friends," Prue said as she stood up and got some coffee.

Piper took a cup out of the cabinet and handed it to her older sister who was wearing Paige's pajamas, mostly because they were the same height as Piper was the shortest of the set.

"Well you and Paige have something in common then," Piper said as the baby sister stumbled in.

"Ouch," She said holding her foot because she stubbed it on the door frame.

Prue and Piper turned around to see Paige's hair standing straight up and with the amount of hair she could have been Frankenstein's wife if you added the gray streak. Both sisters covered their mouths trying not to laugh but the muffled sounds came out anyway.

"What?" Paige asks stopping as she was getting a glass of water.

"Oh honey were you attacked by an evil hairdresser," Prue said while laughing.

"Did she put you in one of those chairs and pup you up against your will," Piper said while making a pupping action with her foot.

"While singing Barber of Seville," Prue said last.

"What are you guys talking about because it is too dam early for word rhyming," Paige answered while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Piper replied and continued cooking breakfast.

Paige tried to run her hand through her hair and but was stopped by the lack of untangled strands. "Oh dammit I just had this done."

"What happened?" Prue asks as she sat back down.

"I don't know but I think I stuck my finger in a light socket last night at the morgue," She answered.

"Morgue, this might be why you don't have a lot of friends Paige," Prue said.

"No I don't have a lot of friends because of my extracurricular activities and I was helping Piper," Paige answered pouring herself some coffee.

"Piper what were you doing at a morgue last night," Prue asks now focusing her full attention on her middle sister.

"I have no idea I just woke up there," Piper replied as she sat down at the table.

"Ok that makes no sense did a demon take you there?" Prue asks.

"Tell it to the quire sister," Piper replied as Leo orbed in.

"Hi, and Paige what happened?"

"Apparently an evil hairdresser," Paige replied not wanting to discuss her bad hair day.

"What?" Leo asks but was taken away from is question by his wife who kissed him on the cheek. Leo turned feeling the warm kiss and looked right into Piper's big brown eyes. "Hi beautiful," He said and then rubbed her belly, "And hi princes," Leo finished.

"Back to the morgue thing please," Prue said worried.

"We were called last night by Piper and we ended up in a rundown morgue, by the way I grabbed this before we orbed out," Paige said and went to her purse pulling out a metal name plate.

Mendocino State Hospital at Talmage

Was engraved on it. Prue's face tightened as she read it and took it out of Paige's hand. "Oh my god this is where Piper stayed when she was sick," Prue said as she looked at Piper.

"What?" Piper answered and touched the plate and she had a flashback.

May 10th 1989

Grams pulled up to the Hospital with Prue and Piper who was in the back seat crying hard.

"Grams please I don't want to stay here," A 15 year old Piper said as she clinched the door handle.

"Piper honey you need help and you want to get better don't you?" Grams said but her eyes were filled with tears as she looked into the rearview mirror.

"It's going to be ok Piper I will come and stay with you at night, I promise," A 17 year old Prue said as she stepped out of the car. Two orderlies and a nurse walked out of the Hospital and approached the car. Piper moved to the other side and locked the door.

"No please, please," She begged but Grams used her power to unlock the door were Piper was without anyone noticing and opened it. The two orderlies and nurse come around the other side but Piper moved to the others side of the car as Prue got in. "Prue I don't want to stay here, I won't bother anyone I promise I can stay outside in the grudge," Piper pleaded again as Prue pulled her out. The nurse and orderlies helped take Piper inside and the two large doors shut.

The sound of the metal plate hitting the ground snapped Piper out of her flashback and she grabbed her chest while leaning into Leo who had a hold on her.

"Piper are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"She is having a panic attack Leo," Paige said noticing Piper's shallow breathing and pale complexion.

"Where are her pills?" Prue asks while digging through draws. Leo lowered Piper to the ground but made sure she was leaning against him. "Its ok honey just breathe, just breathe," He said in a soft voice but his hands shook slightly. He could always heal her but not this it was emotional not physical and he hated not being able to help her.

Prue found her pills and took one out of the small bottle. "Here sweetie take one," she said handing it to Piper who was clearly just trying to take in oxygen. When Piper didn't take the pill Prue put it in her cracked open mouth and closed it forcing Piper to swallow. Paige was holding Pipers hand as she sat next to her, "_Stupid Paige you should have known better_," She thought while squeezing her sweaty hand. It took a few moments for Piper to regain awareness of where she was as the others waited nervously.

"Piper are you with us?" Prue asks softly.

"Yes," She answered but it was quiet.

"Come on honey let me take you upstairs to rest," Leo said and helped her up.

"No I'm fine," She said as Leo led her to a chair.

"What happened?" Prue asks.

"I had a flashback of when Grams and you took me to the Hospital," Piper said as she ran both her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry Piper I didn't think," Paige said and rubbed her sisters back.

"No Paige it's not your fault and I'm glad you grabbed it because I had no idea where I was," Piper replied as the doorbell rang.

"Oh come on who the hell can that be so early," Prue said and headed for the front door.

"Maybe this has something to do with the books?" Leo chimed in while rubbing Piper's shoulders.

Prue made her way to the door and opened it, she looked around but no one was there until she looked down and saw a package. "Ok what is this?"

"NO!" Paige orb it away," Phoebe yelled as she ran down the steps almost falling down them. Paige ran into the hallway right outside the door and saw Prue picking up the package. "Paige NOW! Phoebe said again now standing next to her.

"Basement!" Paige yelled out and the box orbed away, seconds later a loud bang went off and the whole house shook for a moment.

"Paige I didn't say the basement," Phoebe said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well you also didn't specify were to orb it too," Paige replied raising her voice in defense.

"It was implied," Phoebe's voice rose to match her sisters.

"Hay what the hell just happened?" Prue said as Leo and Piper came running in.

"Oh just a bomb that's all," Phoebe replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Premonition?" Prue asks.

"Yeah,"

"Great now people are trying to blow us up?" Leo said as he headed for the kitchen to go to the basement.

"Well it looks like I can't stay down there, shucks" Prue said with a slight smile.


	28. Misery Demands Company

Chapter 23

Misery Demands Company

Everyone was heading to the basement to observe the damage that was done by the bomb. "Piper don't you dare, it's not good for the baby," Phoebe said as she descended the stairs with the others. Leo made his way to the back to check out the support beams as some of them looked burnt but not damaged too much. "We should probably call in a structural engineer just to make sure," He said as Paige picked up a Santa clause head that was blown off its body," looks like we're going to need new Christmas decorations," Paige said and put the head back down.

"Be careful down there because I'm not giving birth by myself," Piper yelled from the top of the stairs.

"It looks like it didn't do too much damage but it would have killed Prue," Phoebe said while looking at her older sister.

"I haven't even been here a month and someone is already trying to kill us," Prue replied dusting herself off.

"We should probably call Darryl and report this," Phoebe suggested and headed up the stairs. Leo followed but tripped over something," Dammit."

"Christmas decorations," Piper said and smiled a bit.

"Yeah how did she know, never mind," Leo said and followed Prue who was behind Paige.

After they all got to the top Phoebe went for the phone and began to dial. Paige and Prue brushed themselves off and Prue grabbed some water out of the fridge.

"Since when did demons start using bombs?" Piper asks grabbing a broom and dust pan from the laundry room.

"It probably wasn't a demon, but human," Leo answered as he moved out of the way of his determined wife.

"Great just great now we have humans trying to kill us, everyone has way too much time on their hands," Paige said and left the room.

"Hello Darryl, we have a problem and yes I know it's early. Apparently demons or humans like to start being menacing early," Phoebe said in the phone as Paige walked in carrying the heavy five books.

She grunted as she put them down on the kitchen table which caused everyone to gather around them. "Okay you have any idea what these mean Piper?" She asks.

Piper pulsed for a moment looking at her sister straight-faced," Sure I know exactly what they mean," she replied and continued after a pause. "I have no idea Paige," Piper finished throwing her hands in the air.

"Well we found them in a room where you were and somehow you drove an hour and a half away to get them," Paige said while sitting down and picking up one of the books.

"Wait back the crazy train up," Prue said and then cringed, "Sorry Piper I didn't mean."

"It's okay and if the saying fits," Piper answered with a hathcock smile.

"Were these books in the morgue?" Prue asks.

"Yep and they were taped to the top where they put the dead people. There was also writing on each door that the books were in. The gambler, the hacker, the astronomer, the librarian and the engineer," she finished and grabbed the book labeled the gambler. The book had a deck of 52 cards on it and they too were made metal and extremely detailed but the metal was thin. The ace of clubs was at the top left and the jack of diamonds was on the bottom right. Paige started moving the card pieces around as they could overlap each other and were able to move in all directions. The only place that did not have cards was in the center and from what she could tell it look like five cards would fit into the slots. "Okay it's a puzzle in order to open the book we have to figure out what cards need to be placed in the center," Paige said but a hand slapped on hers as she began to move a card around.

"Right now we have a bomb that just went off in our basement, can we please deal with one thing at a time Paige," Prue said and lifted her hand off.

Piper let out a sigh of relief as Phoebe hung up the phone." Darryl is on his way over, and he said not to touch anything, "Phoebe said and started investigating the books. "Wow these are elaborate and very well designed, who do you think made them?" She asks looking at Piper.

"Would everyone stop looking at me remember I used to be crazy, but if you guys keep doing that you might as well just send me back there," Piper replied and threw away the contents in the trash from the dustpan. "Anyway Phoebe you need to go to work, Paige you need to go do your temp thing and Leo needs to take a shower. I will stay here and wait for Darryl and then I need to go to the club."

"What am I going to do?" Prue asked giving a puppy dog face.

"You can stay here and help me," Piper replied as she put the broom away.

"But you'll make me clean," Prue said still giving a puppy dog face.

"Yep now everyone scatter, divide and conquer people," Piper made Paige get out of the chair while pushing Phoebe out of the kitchen. The sisters began to protest but knew it was useless and did what they were told.

"Piper you need to take a break," Leo said as he hugged her.

"I'm fine Leo please and could you check up there to see if demons are becoming Mythbusters?" Piper asks while giving him a kiss.

"Mythbusters?" He asked confused.

"Just find out if they know anything?" She replied with a smile. Leo orbed away and she remembered watching an episode of Mythbusters with Paige one evening and the only thing she could recall from the show was them blowing up things a lot. Leo orbed away leaving Prue and Piper alone to wait for Darryl.

"Piper how the hell did you drive why you were asleep anyway, not to mention you walked down to the morgue in complete darkness?" Prue asks her.

"Prue I have no idea and frankly it's really creeping me out. I don't like doing things I don't remember considering the Sanya incident," Piper replied while looking away.

"Honey it's not your fault and you need to understand and forgive yourself. By the way what time is your session today with Dr. Hanson?"

"I can't go today with everything going on."

"No you will go you're not missing a session, we can handle this."

"It's at 2 p.m. but I still think."

"No Piper you're going and that's final, you and Leo both. Now if you don't mind I want to get dressed before Darryl gets here considering the last time he saw me I was lying in a pool of blood, " Prue finished and left the room.

Piper took a deep breath and headed out of the room herself leaving the books on the kitchen table.

Meanwhile at a restaurant downtown a man and a woman were talking.

"I can't believe she called the police on you and you had your son taken away," The woman said while taking a drink of coffee.

"Yeah it was about a year ago, I only hit him once and he deserved it," The short light brown haired man replied while narrowing his eyes.

"How old is your son?"

"He will be six in a week?"

"You should get revenge no one should have that kind of authority or power,"

"Tell me about it, and I should considering it also cost me my job," He replied getting angrier.

"Do you remember who she was?"

"I think her name was Paige Matthews, she was a social worker," He replied.

"Well you do what you need to do but if I were you I would get revenge especially after everything she's taken from you," The woman said as she stood up to leave the table and wants her back was turned away from him she gave off an evil smile.

The woman walked away and left the man fuming. He then pulled out his wallet and paid for the coffee for both of them and left the table as well.

Back at the manner Piper answered the door and Darryl came in.

"Hi Piper was anyone hurt?" He asks as she led him to the living room.

"No but my Christmas decorations are destroyed again," She replied.

Prue came down the steps and Darryl just froze in place.

"It's okay Darryl it's a long story but she's back for good," Piper said noticing Darryl's pale complexion.

"Hi Prue," he said but was unsure and his voice was low.

"I Darryl it's good to see you again,"Prue replied with a smile.

"Okay I'm not even going to pretend that I know what's going on with that but maybe I can help you with the bomb," He said while sitting down on the couch to get his balance back.

"Well Cliff Notes version, I answered the door and then boom in the basement," Prue said as she sat down next to him.

"Wait how did the bomb get into the basement?"

"Paige," Piper answered knowing she would not have to say any more than that.

"Oh then I need your enemies list again," Darryl asks.

Both the sisters rolled their eyes at the thought of creating a list again mostly because it seems to keep growing. "Don't you have that thing on record?" Piper asks a little annoyed.

"No and I would think you would not want me too," He answered back showing his own annoyance.

"Right, well we would try to get that to you as soon as possible," Prue answered and stood up from the couch.

"By the way Piper that guy who attacked you two years ago is up for parole, you might want to come and give your statement," Darryl said as he stood up as well.

"Today, because today is not a good day," Piper replied frustrated.

"I'm sorry they can't be rescheduled. The parole meeting is around 1 p.m."

Piper shook her head a bit at the concept of trying to make it there and then her session with Dr. Hanson. "Fine I will try to be there."

"Could that guy have planted the bomb?" Prue asks.

"I doubt it he has been in prison for the last two years, and from what I know he does not have contacts on the outside that could have done it," Darryl replied.

"Thanks Darryl for everything and we will get that list to you soon," Piper said while walking to the front door.

"I will come back later with the testing kit and a few more people so stay out of the basement until then," he finished and headed out.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Prue said as she shut the door.

Phoebe was typing away on her computer answering letters when she reached into her purse and grabbed a picture of Prue and put it on her desk. She took the pictures off after she died because it was too hard to look at it. Now that she was back with them she put the pictures back on her desk. She rubbed her finger over the frame and was suddenly thrown into a premonition.

Prue was being surrounded by 10 to 15 demons as she was tied to the ground. She had a bloody nose a bad cut over her eye and what looked like a broken leg. All the demons were carrying bats and look like they were ready to swing away when the premonition ended.

"Oh my god Prue," Phoebe said out loud as she grabbed her phone and ran out of her office. The minute she got clear of any one she yelled for Leo.


	29. My Poor Bug

Arthur's notes:

Just in case anyone is lost which I wouldn't blame you, this takes place right after the dark diary. This also has nothing to do with the alternative endings in the last story. This came to me somewhat in a dream and although I said I was taking a break I couldn't help but write it.

I won't to say thank you to HalliwellMB for translating this into Spanish that is so cool.

And thanks to patricia02052, HalliwellMB, LindaNaley, Victoria and Sophie Diamond for the great reviews.

So what's going to happen next? Piper has her first session with Dr. Hanson and things go horribly wrong, Paige is attacked by someone seeking revenge while Phoebe is on the verge of losing her job as well as getting rushed with premonitions of her sisters in danger, and she will need to choose which one to save first. I hope that is enough to keep you wanting more. And don't forget one book is open while the others remained locked for now.

Chapter 24

My Poor Bug

San Francisco held up to its name as the heat from the sun made its presence known by the invisible steam that rose off the pavement in the parking lot. Paige was heading to her car going home for lunch, "_I wonder how we open those books and what does it mean_?" She thought when she noticed her car was leaning to one side. "What the hell?" Paige said while looking for what caused such an odd imbalance. Both her front and back tires were slashed on her beloved Volkswagen bug and after the initial shock wore off it was only going to be replaced by anger. "Oh come on, you would think after saving the world God knows how many times that we would be immune to crap like this," She yelled out and then found a large tree to hide behind and orbed home.

Piper was in the waiting room with Leo in Dr. Hanson's office.

"We need to make this quick," Piper said while fidgeting with the magazine.

Leo looked up and then back to Piper worriedly.

"Phoebe is calling me and she sounds scared," Leo said as he stood up from the chair.

"Then let's go," Piper replied standing up with him.

"No you need to stay here in case they call for us, I don't think she's in any danger but I'm going to check on her just in case," Leo replied and gave Piper a kiss on the head. He then walked away and she could see the remnants of orbs for a moment." There is no way for me to get out of this is there?" Piper said while looking down at her belly.

Prue was windowshopping mostly because she had no money left," _I can't believe they used all my money for my funeral, but it was a nice one. I feel like Mark Twain "The news of my death has been greatly over exaggerated,_" Prue thought to herself as she smiled at a great outfit in the window. It was a strapless bronze colored shirt that had an abstract pattern of black and dark brown. The slacks had pockets on the outer thighs and were dark brown color. "Nice," She said and then lowered her head knowing she had no money. "Well this is a problem I need to fix soon." Prue thought as a man walked up behind her.

"Nice outfit you would look great on you," He said as he ran his hand through his slicked back dark brown hair.

"Thanks and you are?" Prue ask backing up a little mostly because she was getting in odd vibe from him.

"Pain," He answered and grabbed her arm and before she could react they were gone in a swirl of dust.

Paige orbed home still fuming over her tires being slashed as she made her way to the refrigerator. She grabbed some lunch meat and bread with a bottle of water. She could hear some ruckus in the basement and at first got a little panicked but noticed the police tape in front of the door. "Thank god," she said in relief and continued making her sandwich. Once she was done slapping whatever meat she found in the refrigerator onto the bread, she grabbed her bottle of water and set down at the kitchen table. The books were sitting there nonchalantly across from her and for a moment she wondered if the police even notice them. "_I have a little time on my hands I guess I can just play with one_," She thought and grabbed the book labeled the gambler again. "Ok what does a gambler do besides gamble, they are mostly odd person in the way they count cards," She said to herself as she started moving some of the odd cards around. "Okay this won't work there are five slots and there are more than five odd cards." Paige pressed her lips together while in deep thought and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god that's it's a Royal Flush, it's the most sought after." Paige began moving the ace of clubs down to the first slot, and then she moved the king of clubs in the second. After completing a royal flush with the cards, she heard the three locking mechanisms click and fling open on the side. "Bingo," she said out loud in rejoice for her achievement but hesitated for a moment before opening the book. "Piper's going to kill me, I'll just take a peek and close it back up no one would ever know," She said and rubbed her hands together while taking a deep breath, she then excitedly and nervously turned the metal cover over.

Phoebe was standing in a secluded place at her work still yelling for Leo until finally the familiar blue and white orbs filled the small space.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe clearly irritated at his lack of swiftness to her call.

"I'm sorry I was with Piper in Dr. Hanson's office and needed to find a safe place to orb," Leo said frustrated himself at his sisters-in-law lack of patience.

"Can you sense Prue?" Phoebe asks getting to the point.

Leo closed his eyes and began to find his inner peace searching for Prue and after a few moments his bright green eyes seemed a little dim.

"No I can't," he replied worriedly.

"Oh God, take me home now and then get Paige and Piper because I had a premonition of her getting really badly hurt," Phoebe said and they both orbed away.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Prue was being restrained to the floor by ropes and chains as 15 to 20 demons hovered around her.

"Well, well it's true you are alive, well somewhat," The demon said while holding a bat.

Prue was bleeding from her brow and knows and tried to support her entire body on one leg as her other one was broken. "You're not a very good at welcomes," Prue said but cringed when she put too much pressure on her other leg and she almost buckled from the pain.

"Still feisty as ever I see," He replied while swirling the bat around in his hand.

"Why don't you untie me and you'll see just how feisty I can be?" Prue answered through her teeth.

With that last comment the demon took a firm grip on the back and swung it hitting her dead center in the stomach. Prue fell to one knee as her broken leg made another snap and she screamed out in pain and fell to her left side as she went into a fetal position trying to catch her breath. "Leo," She yelled but knew it was no use considering she was in the underworld the only hope she had now was her sisters. "Phoebe please see this please," She said to herself as she could feel blood trickled down her face.

Paige was now looking at the first page of the gambler's book and was a little disappointed in the results, Granite she did not know what to expect but just to find a blank page with a little hole in it was anti-chromatic. "That's it just a dam hole?" She said out loud clearly frustrated at the result.

Back in the underworld the demons were about to unleash a brutal attack, as they were going to beat her to death with the bats. But just before the first bat came down the demon exploded after a gunshot. This calls all the other demons stop in their tracks. "What was that?" One of them said as his head turned in all directions. Another gunshot and another demon blew up as Prue was trying to get her breathing back to normal, and she could hear the commotion but the blood in her eye made it hard for her to see anything. But she could hear the screams of demons the slashing of a knife through skin and even the droplets of blood hitting the dust covered ground. It all happened so fast before she knew it she was alone in a dark room and only the sounds of footsteps kept her company. From what she could tell all the demons were dead and at first she thought it was her sisters, but none of them use guns," _So who the hell could it have been_," She thought and passed out.

Back at the manner Paige's look of disappointment would be replaced with wonderment, as some letters formed on the top part of the page in a round hole was now filled with a marble size ball.

Jack mainstream was the name that appeared and the book slammed shut and the locking mechanisms clamped back down into place. "Oh crap," Paige said as Darryl came up from the basement moving take out of his way. Paige stood up quickly and in front of the books.

"Did you find anything?" She asked trying to calm herself down.

"Just a few fragments, we will have to take them back to the office and have the explosive experts look at them," He replied as the other police officers and investigators walked past him and out the front door.

"Okay you take care now and just call us with what you find," Paige said as she guided him to the front door.

"Paige is everything okay?" He asks before leaving.

"Peachy," she replied with her hands in her pocket. Darryl left with the others as Paige turned and started heading for the kitchen again but she heard footsteps up in the attic. "What now?" She said and ascended the staircase.

In the attic Phoebe, Leo and Piper were pacing the room as Paige ran in. "Oh it's you guys, hay aren't you supposed to be at your appointment," She said looking at Piper who was upset and a little panicked.

"Prue's missing and could be hurt," Piper replied with her arms folded.

"No what do we do?" Paige asks.

"We do the lost which spell," Phoebe suggested but her voice did not sound confident.

"That never seems to work," Piper chimed in.

"There will be three of us trying to use it so with the added power it may work," Phoebe replied.

"Okay then let's give it a shot," Piper answered as all of them got ready to do the call loss which spell.


	30. Session number 1

Arthur's notes:

Thanks sg90210 for the review and I'm glad you got caught up, but there is so much more to come.

Chapter 25

Session number 1

Piper started the call lost witch spell after doing the normal procedure, in the way of lighting candles.

Powers of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me . They all said together and after a brief moment white lights appeared on the floor.

"It's working," Piper said as she squeezed her sister's hands titer.

Prue materialized out of the white lights but was unconscious and bleeding heavily from her head and leg.

"Leo heal her, "Phoebe asks as they all ran to Prue.

Leo put his hands on her and the familiar orange golden glow came out. "Why is it taking so long?" Piper asks with her hands together.

"She has a lot of internal injuries," He replied as he concentrated. It took a couple of agonizing minutes, but Prue began to stir.

"Thank god," Piper said and helped Prue up.

"Ouch, thanks Leo,"Prue's voice strained to get out as she stood up.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah thanks to a gunslinger," Prue replied and headed for the couch.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"I was just about to be used as batting practice when I heard gun shots and then all the demons were dead."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't asks me I know it wasn't you guys but I would like to know who,"Prue answered leaning back on the red couch.

"You need to get some rest Prue I will make you some tea," Piper said and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't missy, you need to go back to your appointment," Phoebe said stopping Piper before she left.

"Phoebe Prue almost died again, I think that takes center stage over my stupid appointment."

"No it doesn't, Leo take her back kicking and screaming if you have too," Phoebe replied sternly.

"Um her kicking and screaming is usually in the form of blowing me up," Leo replied giving his wife a sideways look.

"No need to be physical, I'll go, but you guys need to keep an eye on her," Piper said and stood next to Leo.

"We know now go," Phoebe replied and watched them orb away.

"Guys now that they're gone I have something to tell you," Paige said after her moment of silence.

"You opened one of the books didn't you?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yap but I'm kind of glad, so what did you find out?" Phoebe asks.

"Well not much, there was a hole and a name that appeared, Jack Mainstream but then a marble size ball filled the hole and the book closed and locked again," Paige answered.

"I think we should keep this from Piper until we know more and the whole bomb thing is still going on, did you guys make your list yet?" Prue asks.

"What about the demons that took you, I want them dead," Phoebe replied.

"They are dead so we can focus on the books and bomb,"Prue said.

"And my slashed tires," Paige chimed in while rolling her eyes.

"Who did that?" Phoebe asks.

"Probably the same person who tried to blow us up and by the way Darryl was here and he said he would get back to us."

"I need to get back to work and fix a column, "Phoebe said.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Prue asks as she headed for the door.

"A lot I think someone is trying to sabotage my articles but I don't know who," Phoebe said while following Prue out, "And yes I made my list."

"Me too, and doesn't it go to the editor last before publishing?" Paige said as she walked with them.

"Yes but he only checks grammar not content," Phoebe answered.

"You know a lot of things are happening at once, and I'm starting to think this is not an accident," Prue finished.

At Dr. Hanson office Piper and Leo walked up to the front desk to see if their names were called.

"Hello did you call Piper Halliwell yet?" Leo asks the receptionist.

"Yes just now," She replied and led them to his office. Piper was more nervous than she's ever been as she held Leo's strong hand down the hallway.

"Here you go," The receptionist said while opening the door for his office. "Thank you," Leo said and walked in letting Piper step in first.

Dr. Hanson's office was a calming light blue with contemporary fixtures and furniture with warm colors for the accents.

"Piper I'm really glad you made it," He said and stood up to greet them.

"I'm not," She said under her breath while he was not looking.

Dr. Hanson pointed to the golden orange couch," Have a seat."

"Should I sit with her," Leo asks as he was unsure of what to do.

"Absolutely," He answered and sat down across from them.

"Okay I'm not going to tell you this is going to be easy Piper but I will try to soften the blow as much as I can," Dr. Henson said as he pulled out a pad and paper with a small recorder.

"Um are you sure the pills are ok for the baby?" Piper asks while playing with her hands.

"Yes there just sugar pills. I gave them to you to help with the panic attacks until we could have are first session."

"Sugar pills, then how do they help," Leo asks confused.

"It's a mental trick, if the patient believes they are actually taking medication then the mind will believe it as well."

"Well that's good and a relive," Piper replied with a sigh.

"Okay we should get started," Dr. Hanson said and clicked play on the recorder. "Piper I need you to get as comfortable as possible, I'm not putting you under complete hypnosis but just enough to keep you calm as we go through your memories." Piper sat back as Leo moved a little to the side but Piper put her hand on his arm and he stopped moving away. She needed him more than ever and she needed his presence to be by her. Piper was a strong woman but even a pillar needs support every now and then. Leo smiled at her as she closed her eyes and could not believe that this woman was still here, still kicking and most of all still living. He always admired her ability to overcome and adapt over problems that arrives. But this one was going to be hardest for them both because there is so much they just don't know yet. With Grams wiping memories and even the elders doing it at one point, god knows what is in there.

"Piper I need you to think of what calms you, what makes you the happiest," Dr. Hanson said as he turned on some therapy music specially designed to put patients into a deep trance. Piper smiled and all she had to think of was her family, her sisters, Leo and her unborn baby. It only took a few moments and she was completely relaxed and breathing slowly. For Piper that was no small achievement and even Leo raised his eyebrows at how fast she was calm. "_I need to get that cd_," He thought as Dr. Hansen continued.

"Piper you are 15 and in the mental hospital, tell me what you see but remember this has already happened and your life is wonderful now, so don't be concerned are worried?"

Inside her mind she was seeing everything through her 15-year-old eyes. She was in her room on the bed sitting up twisting the white sheets into knots. She tells the doctor what she is doing as though telling a story.

"Why are you twisting the blankets?" He asks.

"It's my first day and I'm scared I don't want to be here," Piper replied as her face frowned a bit.

"Piper this is just a story from your past that's all, no more no less," He said and her features went back to the normal calm state.

Session number 1, 1990 Piper's first day.

Back in her mind a man comes into her room, it was Dr. Hanson.

"Hello Piper my name is Mark Hanson but you can call me Dr. Hanson or Mark if you want to," He said and sat down in a chair next to the desk.

"I want to go home," Piper replied as tears streamed down her face.

"I know and I also know you're scared so I agreed to let Prue stay here with you at night until you feel safer here, will that be ok?" Piper only nodded but she already felt better knowing that Prue was going to be there, mostly because she saw Prue as her protector and mother figure. An orderly came into the room carrying her bags and put them on the desk.

"Hi my name is Drake and you are Piper right?" Drake said and stood next to Mark.

"Yes," She answered but never raised her head.

"Drake I need to get her started on her medication, could you show her around until lunch?" Dr. Hanson said and left the room.

"Sure thing, ok Piper are you ready to see the main hall?" Drake said and reached out his hand. He waited patiently for Piper to acknowledge him. Piper nervously put her hand in his and then looked up into his dark blue eyes and a wide smile. He was comforting in a way that she could not explain and she felt safe around him. He was a big man with mostly muscle but he had a belly on him as well that showed a little under the white scrubs. In her mind she nicknamed him Teddy, because he resembled a big teddy bear. She stood up from her bed and only came to his middle part of his chest. She never felt so small in her Life when she stood next to him, but not emotionally just physically.

"It's going to be ok, I am here most of the day Piper and I am very protective over the people in my wing," He said and led her out the door.

Back in the present Paige was back at work as Prue called the tow truck company to pick up her car to get the tires fixed. They told her they would put new ones on and then drop the car off back at the office before two. Prue called Paige and told her the only good news of the day as she meandered around the house. "_Ok now I'm bored and lonely_," She said to herself while she started to clean up a bit. " _I missed them so much and I have a lot of catching up to do with Paige_," She continued her thinking while putting a burgundy pillow back on the couch, but just as quickly as her cleaning urge began it was gone and she flopped down on the soft couch. She already brought the book down from the attic and placed it on the coffee table. "I could do some checking on the demons who took me, but I have no idea who they were." Prue picked up the book and started turning pages; it was sticker then before and had new entries that she has never seen. "_You guys have been busy_," She thought and continued reading and did not notice the demon shimmer in on the landing of the staircase.

Paige watched the clock as it struck 2:30 Pm and decided to use some vacation to leave early as it was slow for the moment at the packing company she was temping at today. The boss let her go and she made her way out to the parking lot were her car was back and with new tires," Got to love AAA," She thought and got in putting her seat belt on.

Phoebe was looking at her article that went out this morning and almost fainted.

"There is no way I would tell someone to kill them self Elise," Phoebe's voice was raised.

"Phoebe I know that, but are readers don't and they are furious with you," Elise replied raising her own voice.

"What happened to my original column?"

"I don't know we can't find it anywhere, so you better write a recant and get it to me ASAP before we get sued."

"Someone is trying to destroy my career Elise this is the second time a column went out like this, and I thought you were opposed to check them?"

"Phoebe I do and I am with you. I have people looking into this but until we have evidence there is nothing we can do but send out a new article, apologizing for the last. And I hired a new editor because I don't have time anymore, and I think we should shut down Asks Phoebe until we know what is going on."

"Elise," Phoebe replied as tears began to form, she loved doing her job and the thought of losing it was hart braking.

"I hate it too Phoebe but just for a week or so," Elise answered noticing Phoebe's watering eyes. Even though at time she would get angry at her for the family emergencies, she generally respected her and liked her. Most of all she loved her advice column and enjoyed reading it. She smiled and patted Phoebe on the shoulder as she left her office. Phoebe sat in her chair and put her hands to her face almost in tears but that would be interrupted by a premonition.

Paige was in her car and her window was down as she put her seat belt on. In a flash a man reached in with a knife and cut her neck. Paige had no time to react and she put her hand over her bleeding throat.

Phoebe came out of her horrifying premonition holding her throat, "Paige," She said out of breath but just as quickly that one came another one started.

Prue was sitting on the couch while a demon shimmered in and formed a fire ball behind her and then threw it. The fireball was so powerful that it went right through the back of the couch and straight through Prue's chest.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled out and her mind was racing, who to safe first a choice she never had to make when it came to her sisters and she was in a state of panic. She decided to call out to Paige hoping that the attack didn't happen yet, but when Paige did not show she knew it did. "Leo, Leo!" Her voice cracked under her body wanting to collapse.

Back at Dr. Hanson office Leo could hear Phoebe's call as well as Paige's pain? He stood up and orbed away without saying a word.

Inside Piper's mind her and the orderly were walking past rooms, one was an art room where some patients were painting and some were just rocking back and forth talking to themselves.

"What do you like to do Piper?" He asks softly.

"I don't know," She replied as she played with her sleeves.

"There has to be something?"

"I like books," She replied.

"Good we have a library here I will show that to you after you eat," He said and stopped as a nurse wanted to talk to him. Piper kept walking and did not know he was not there anymore as she was looking into the rooms.

"I'll kill you!" A man yelled and tackled Piper to the ground. She tried to get over the shock and struggled to get away but he hit her in the face hard and then just kept hitting her. Her arms that were pushing and punching went limp and fell to her side as Drake pulled off the man.

"Piper oh god, get the Gurnee!" He yelled.

Back in Dr. Hanson's office Piper was having convulsions and he was trying to calm her but she was losing consciousness fast.

"Piper you need to wake up," He said and yelled for his secretary.

"Call 911 now, she's not breathing." He told her and put Piper on the floor so he could perform CPR.


	31. The Second Book

Arthur's notes:

Thanks again to sg90210 for the review and sorry LindaNaley for the cliffhangers, he he. But I know you love them.

The next chapter will be more of the sessions as we go deep into the past as a surprise appearance from someone they really don't need right now. But he comes bearing news that could change everything. As Paige comes across a piece of paper with ingredients on it that puts her into question of the Elders and maybe create a division between her and the sisters.

Chapter 26

The Second Book

Leo orbs into the car where Paige's head is slumped and her body motionless as blood splatters were all over the steering wheel and windshield. "Paige," Leo's panicked voice said as he put his hands over her throat and she began to heal. Meanwhile Phoebe kept calling for Leo and when he didn't show up she began to shake. "Dammit," She pulled out her phone and typed a quick text message to Prue. The oldest sister was reading through the book when her phone vibrated. The demon did not hear it and continued his approach while forming a large fireball. Prue answered it and a message popped up on her screen saying "behind you," she did not question it and immediately stood up looking behind her right when the fireball made its way through the couch with ease, grazing her left arm. She used her power and got an unexpected surprise. The couch split in half the floorboards buckled and he went flying through the wall to the outside. "Okay I guess my powers are expanding," she thought and ran towards the now open a hole above the landing at the staircase. The demon landed on some fencing and exploded. She still had the phone in her hand and typed back a message to Phoebe, "Thank you." Phoebe's phone rang and she saw the text, "I'm so glad we got text in our plan," She said with a sigh of relief but then realized that her baby sister was in serious trouble. Paige's head shot up and she immediately grabbed her throat with her hand. "What just happened?" She said noticing that her brother-in-law was next to her. "I don't know but something is wrong," He said and orbed away. "Okay what the hell is going on?" Paige grabbed her phone and called Phoebe, she didn't know why she did it but she felt that she needed too.

"Phoebe," Paige said into her cell phone.

"Paige oh thank god, are you ok?" Phoebe answered relieved.

"Yes thanks to Leo but he said something was wrong and orbed away,"

"Piper, Paige come and get me and then go back to the house and get Prue," Phoebe finished and hung up.

Paige looked around to make sure no one was watching and then orbed away.

Leo orbed back into the doctor's office were Dr. Hanson was performing CPR on Piper. He stood there in shock for a moment and kneeled down next to her.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe Piper come on," Dr. Hanson said almost out of breath.

"What happened?" Leo asks as he stroked her hair." Come on Piper don't leave us, please don't leave me."

Piper took a deep breath in as the other sisters orbed in and saw her on the floor. None of them moved, because her eyes were wide open and they could see tears in Leo's eyes and thought the worst.

"Leo," Phoebe's cracked voice that was mostly hoarse from yelling for him and was now filled with worry. Leo was kissing her on the four head as she lifted her hand to his face. "I'm okay," Piper tried to reassure her husband but her tone was very low and she sounded exhausted.

"What happened?" Leo asks again, this time angrily.

"I don't know she was telling me about her first day and then I think she was attacked by one of the patients. I remember that day a little and I kind of forgot about it until now," Dr. Hanson answered as he got a pillow for her to put her head on. "She just started having convulsions and stopped breathing."

"I shouldn't have left her, dammit Piper I'm sorry," Leo said as his lower lip quivered.

"I'm okay I just need to set up," Piper replied and started rising up a bit with the help of Dr. Hanson and her husband.

"I thought you were going to minimize the emotional impact?" Prue ask looking directly into Dr. Hanson's eyes.

"I did but I think it was so sudden that it was hard to remove the emotion from it," he replied defensively.

"We are taking her home now," Leo chimed in while helping his wife to the chair.

"NO I came here to learn what happened, and if one little thing goes wrong and we bolt then I'll never get through this," Piper said as her voice was stronger again.

"Piper there was some things that happened while you were here," Phoebe said sitting next to her. The younger sister began to explain her premonitions as she rubbed Piper's back.

"What?" Piper said in shock.

"Its okay honey I killed the demon and we will figure out who did this to Paige," Prue said trying to reassure Piper.

"We will continue this tomorrow but right now you need to rest," Dr. Hanson finished as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a subscription on it for her," it will not hurt the baby at all and it will help with panic attacks." Piper took the piece of paper and they all orbed home.

Later that evening they were all sitting in the conservatory as the sun lowered itself on the horizon and yielded its position to the moon on the other side of the world. They sat in silence still overwhelmed at the events of the day as the five books set on the glass topped iron table. Piper looked at Paige who was staring out the window rubbing her throat with her hand, "We could have lost her today and Prue," she thought as she closed her eyes tight which caused Leo to put his hand on her back. "Are you ok honey?" He asks softly.

"Yeah but we have way too much excitement in our lives," she replied with a snort.

"Piper how did the parole meeting go?" Prue asks.

"It didn't, I didn't have time and I think it is the least of our concerned right now," Piper replied.

"Do you think the guy that tried to kill me as the guy who put the bomb in the front door?" Paige said now giving her attention to her sisters instead of the great outdoors.

"It's possible and I think Darryl should know as well, maybe he can link them together," Prue answered.

Piper looked around the room and noticed the condition of the hallway and stairway of the house. "Prue did you get a power boost or something?"

"I think so and it was good timing, because that fireball was powerful," Prue answered and then gave a look of apology, "sorry about the mess."

Piper smiled back at her remembering the time they went to the future and she almost destroyed the attic." It's okay we've seen worse."

"I will call Darryl and tell them what happened to Paige, Piper you need to get some sleep," Phoebe said and made her way to the kitchen.

"For once I'm not one to argue, I'm exhausted but come and wake me up if anything happens," Piper said and made her way to the half destroyed stairs stepping over debris but stopped when she saw the big hole in the wall. "Looks like you're going to be busy Leo," she said and continued up the staircase as he was behind her.

Paige stood up and walked over to where Prue was sitting. She picked up the book labeled The Librarian and noticed there was a puzzle on it as well. "What is it with these damn books and the puzzles?" Paige said and looked hard at the cover. The book had the same metal cover as the others but instead of cards there were letters hundreds of them, the entire alphabet and some letters repeated.

"Okay the book is called The Librarian, so what do librarians do?" Paige asks as she moved some of the letters around. Again there was a slot in the center where it looked like a lot of letters could go.

"Maybe it's not about what they do but what they represent," Prue answered and move some of the letters spelling out the word knowledge and the first latch opened. "Is," Paige added and put the next word in place and the second latch flung open. "Power," Prue said and spelled out the last word and the last latch flung open.

"Okay that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Paige said and opened the book while Prue grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "We need to write down the names since the book closes quickly," Prue said as Paige opened the book as Phoebe walked in. "What are you guys doing," She said nervously.

"I think we need to open these, Piper found them for a reason and with everything going on we need to find out what these mean," Prue answered as the book opened to the first page. Again it was the same result an empty hole that looks like a small marble sized ball could fit. All three looked at it and waited impatiently.

"How long did it take last time Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"Not that long," she answered never taking her eyes off the page.

"What about the other pages?" Prue asks.

"There's nothing there all blank, it doesn't make any sense. And here's the rub this takes magic, Piper did not know about magic until Grams died," Phoebe said as she did not take her eyes off the page.

"So Piper couldn't have made them, but why was she drawn to them?" Prue asks anyone who was listening.

"I don't know, God this is frustrating I want to help her so much. I know she's been putting on a good front but I can tell she scared of what these books might reveal to us. Especially after the library incident and Sanya," Phoebe said.

"What I don't understand is how the elders could just wipe our memories like it was nothing. And how I'm starting to remember everything that occurred when she was 15," Prue chimed in as none of them were looking at each other, waiting for something to happen with the book.

"Maybe because she's remembering or maybe because we can deal with it now," Phoebe said and without warning a round marble sized ball appeared in the center of the page where the hole was and the name Lyndon Donovan appeared above it, then in the book slam shut. They all jumped back a little except for Paige who wrote down the name quickly.

"Okay we have Jack Mainstream for the gambler and now Lyndon Donovan for the librarian. Do these names ring a bell do you guys?" Paige asks.

"Nope but I'm exhausted, but on the bright side I got a week off," Phoebe added sarcastically.

"What?" Prue said.

"Because my columns are being sabotaged and they don't want me to write anything until they figure out who's behind it."

"That sucks, it's like the underworld in the human world are out to get us," Paige said while putting down the piece of paper she wrote on.

"Maybe they're connected?" Prue suggested.

"I don't know but right now I can't think I need sleep will all do," Phoebe said and stood up, "Good night girls and I love you," Phoebe said and headed to her room.

Prue looked at Paige with a smile, "Do you think I can have some of the bed tonight?"

"Maybe if you leave me some sheets," Paige answered with a smile of her own.

Leo and Piper were getting ready for bed, putting on their pajamas as they have done several times before but the events of the last month have begun to tear them and wear them down. Leo has not touched her in any sexual way since the library. Even though he was not there to see it the sisters told him what happened and every time he thought of it he can fill rage built up in him. In a way he was glad that Sanya killed Anderson, but he also knows the Piper blames herself for a lot of it. Most of all he was terrified that she was going to find out he was A.J and knew he had to tell her, but right now is not the time or the place. He watched her undress and normally he would be the first to help at the last thing he wanted to do to her was take her into a flashback. Leo was lost in his thoughts while pulling out his pajama bottoms when he felt a hand caresses his back.

"Leo," Piper said softly and he was knocked out of his inner torment by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Yeah honey," he replied now looking into her big brown loving eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asks sincerely.

"I should be asking you that, Piper I'm so sorry I left you," He answered not just for the doctor's office but for 13 years ago and she did not know that.

"Leo you were saving Paige, and at the time I was fine. But if it ever becomes a choice you save them first." Piper replied and went to the bed.

"Piper it's not just you I would lose," He said and rubbed her belly.

She felt his warm hand and wanted so much to feel his love again not just in the emotional but the physical. But her fear of the flashbacks kept her at bay from giving into that desire. Little did anyone know that she was worried not just about her sisters or herself, but her husband who is becoming more distant. "God don't leave me," She thought as she caressed his face that has seen its share of scars. She was afraid he was going to leave her because they have not made love in a month. She had her eyes closed as thoughts rampage through her mind but the feel of soft lips on hers made those thoughts go away to be replaced with passion. Leo moved his hand around her back and used his other to cradle her face while Piper moved her hand down his chest, and the fear of flashbacks was gone for a moment. Leo pulled away as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, I just love you so dam much Piper but if you're not ready it's okay," His voice was understanding.

"Leo I love you so dam much too and I think I'm ready," she replied and they began the lovers dance once more.

The house was silent except for the few creeks and settling noises that they were used too. Prue was pushed all the way to the end of the bed on one side but had all the covers as Paige was sprawled out. Phoebe was asleep in her room as well snoring without a care.

Piper was sleeping on her side while Leo had his arm around her. They both had wide smiles on them as a result from a night of passion. Piper's closed eyes moved rapidly as a dream was commencing.

1990 Mental hospital infirmary

A 15-year-old Piper was on her side with her hands under her face. She had a black eye and a cut over her eyebrow. Drake walked in carrying some food and placed it on the table next to her.

"Piper are you hungry?" He asks.

"No," She replied defiant.

"I'm sorry for what happened, that guy was not supposed to be in this swing," He said as he sat next to her.

Piper did not reply and just stared off into space.

'Hay I have something for you," He said and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. "It has to be our little secret okay; I'm not supposed to wear this in here." Curiosity took its rightful place and she turned around to see the metal necklace. It was the size of a credit card in had moving parts.

"I have a hobby of doing metalwork, you can keep this if you can figure out how to make this a box," He said and handed it to her. "Just try to keep it under wraps ok?"

"Okay," She replied and took the necklace from him.

It was square but the piece is overlapped and every time she moved one piece another piece would get in its way. He left the room and the food on the table occasionally peeking in and noticed that she was fiddling with the necklace and eating her sandwich.

Meanwhile Darryl was doing his normal patrol of the streets when he saw a body near a dumpster. He immediately jumped out of his car grabbing his radio. He has seen a lot of dead bodies in his lifetime but this one would make him almost gag. It looked like someone took a knife and cut a thousand times, there was not one place on the man's body that did not have a gash taken out.

"Okay this is new," He said and called it in.


	32. Session Number Two

Chapter 27

Session Number Two

Phoebe was the first to wake in the slumbering household and was making coffee," What's wrong with this picture," She said pulsing for a moment at the fact she was up. She sat down at the kitchen table and tried to open her eyes fully against their will. "_I need to figure out who sabotaged me_," She thought as she looked at the book labeled The Astronomer. "It is way too early for puzzle solving."

"What are you doing up so early?" Paige said as she entered the kitchen with Prue.

Phoebe looked at her sister's with half opened eyes." Mourning and I have no idea."

"Coffee," Prue said but stopped on her way and noticed that Phoebe had something on her nose. "What is that?"

"What?"

"That thing on your nose."

Phoebe put her hand to her face and figured out what her big sister was talking about." Oh it's a nose strip."

"You know it doesn't work, I can hear you snoring from my room," Paige said and pulled it off which caused Phoebe to yelp a little.

"Ouch, Paige," Phoebe said in protest of her sisters action.

"What do they use on those things superglue?" Paige said and threw away the strip.

"It helps me breathe at night so shut it."

The three sisters sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and trying to wake their bodies and minds that were clearly fighting them. Piper and Leo entered the room smiling.

"Looks like you guys had a more interesting night than us," Prue said and gave Piper a hug.

"What we did last night is none of your business," Piper replied a little red in the face.

"So what's the plan for today?" Phoebe asks.

"Well we try not to get killed, or blown up or taken by the underworld," Piper answered and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet.

"It's pretty bad when that is start of your day," Phoebe replied.

"I think we should get the rest of the books opened and try to figure out who these people are," Paige added.

"Well it's too early for that and I need to check on the club that I've been neglecting for almost 3 weeks," Piper said.

"I need to check with the elders they have been kind of ringing me sense we woke up. They're like an annoying alarm clock that I can't hit snooze on," Leo said and kissed her.

"Okay but try to be back around noon, I have my second session today," Piper replied giving him a kiss back.

Leo orbed out and everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. "Does he have to be so damn supernova in the morning?" Paige said and took a drink of her hot coffee.

Knock knock knock

"What is that?" Paige asks now standing up and readying herself.

"Don't tell me we have another damn ghost," Piper said with her hands at the ready.

Cole materialized in the room with a wide smile." Dammit Cole," Phoebe's angry voice yelped out.

"I knocked," he said defensively.

"You still don't get the door concept do you?" Piper said as she got coffee.

"Hay Piper, you know we have something in common, no wait actually two things were both invincible and a little crazy," He replied grabbing a bagel off the table.

Piper turned quickly and was ready to fire but was stopped by Prue. "It is way too early for explosions," She said letting go of Piper's arms.

"Prue it is never too early for explosions," Piper replied while going back to getting her coffee.

"What do you want Cole?" Phoebe asks annoyed at her ex-husband showing up.

"Well I've been a little bored and I've been in the underworld," Cole replied nonchalantly.

All the sisters tightened up at the thought of him becoming a new source, which Cole noticed." Don't worry I've no desire of becoming a source, I've done that and been there."

"So is the underworld a vacation spot?" Paige asks.

"Cute Paige and no, its way too hot and gloomy, it's kind of like the Hamptons except for the hot part."

"Listen we have a lot of things to do today and listening to you ramble on about something is not one of them," Piper chimed in as she left the room.

"Oh I think you will be interested in what I have to say, it's about the books," Cole said and watched as everyone turned to face him.

"How do you know about the books?" Prue asks nervous at the thought that he knew.

"It's not the five you want it's the sixth," He answered and wiped his hands off on his shirt.

"There is no sixth book," Piper said annoyed.

"Yes there is in for some reason the underworld once it, you were very busy when you were 15," Cole said as he stood face to face with Piper. Her eyes were narrowed and focused but there was fear behind them.

"Okay we will play your little game; these books don't do anything so why would they want them?" Prue said as she wedge between both Cole and Piper as everyone can feel the tension between them.

"I have no idea just thought I'd come and give you the good news," He answered backing up a bit.

"I'm starting to get the urge to kill the messenger, "Piper replied and continued her original path.

"Well I can see that I overstayed my welcome, good luck with all that," He said in materialized out of the room.

"Piper wait," Phoebe called out trying to get her sister to stop.

Piper turned around but was clearly angry;" You know I'm really starting to hate him."

"That makes all of us, but it doesn't change what he said," Prue said.

"And it doesn't make any difference we don't even know what the five books do, so until we figure that out the sixth books is irrelevant," Piper said and headed up the stairs. "Paige did you do the fix up spell?"

"Yeah is that ok?" Paige asks nervously.

"You bet," Piper said and went to her room.

"Okay we need to figure these things out before the underworld does," Prue said and headed upstairs to get dressed. Phoebe nodded and followed her older sister as Paige picked up Leo's coat off the floor that was near the dining room table. A piece of paper came out with ingredients on it and she looked at it hard. But her eyes grew concerned as she noticed some of the ingredients were dangerous to mix together. She put it in her pocket and headed for the attic.

In the underworld Cole materialized next to a large boulder and listen carefully to a woman and a man.

"Our human element is not working, they're both dead," The woman wearing a long dress said as she was pacing.

"But they did not kill them so who did?" The man asks.

"That is the mystery, but we still need the sixth book the other ones are not that important, and only Piper knows where it is and how to open it."

"But she doesn't have any memory of those things."

"You just have to be patient and let her sessions take us where we need to go," She answered.

The reverse of the midnight hour came upon them as noon made itself known by the Sun's position in the sky. Piper and Leo were standing outside the abandoned mental hospital by her car.

"I still can't believe you drove half-asleep, you could have gotten an accident," Leo said as he opened the door for her.

"Well apparently I'm a damn good driver," She replied.

"It's going to take you an hour and a half to get back, and our meeting is in a couple of minutes," Leo said as she got in.

"I called him and told him we would be late," She replied and closed the door and rolled down the window.

"You know what I don't understand is how the books stayed there that long, I mean kids and ghost hunters come to these places all the time. I wonder why no one found them?"

"I have no idea I'm just trying to get through day by day," Piper replied and gave him a kiss," I will see you in an hour and a half."

"Okay and try not to fall asleep," Leo replied and kissed her back with a smile.

Piper started the car and drove away.

"Prue can I talk to you?" Paige asks as Prue walked into the attic.

"Sure what's up?" Prue answered as she was looking through the book.

"I found this in Leo's coat," Paige said while handing the piece of paper over to Prue.

"What is it?"

"It's the ingredients that the elders gave him to subdue Sanya's power."

"Okay what wrong with it?"

"The thing is those ingredients would have killed Piper and the baby," Paige replied.

"Paige are you accusing the elders of trying to kill her?" Prue ask while tilting her head.

"I don't know just seems odd."

"Honey I know the elders and Piper don't get along in the way of sending Christmas cards, but that doesn't mean they would kill her. And besides Leo was possessed by Anderson at the time he could have changed it," Prue answered dismissing the baby sister's claims.

"But it doesn't look altered, I'm just saying."

"Paige we have demons and humans after us right now and the last thing I what to do is upset her any more than we have too, so don't bring this up to her because they wouldn't kill her," Prue replied cutting her off and going back to reading the book.

"Prue what if?"

"Know what if's, I mean it don't bring it up to her," Prue said firmly.

Paige stood there for a moment unsure what to say but she felt strongly about what she was thinking, and took the piece of paper out of Prue's hands. "I know you don't believe me I'm used to it, but I think we should keep it in mind."

"Paige I didn't mean that, I'm just saying that we have a lot to deal with right now and I don't want to make this harder on her."

"I don't want to either I already hurt her once, and I will be dammed if anyone else will," Paige said raising her voice and walked out of the room. Prue stood there for a moment thinking about going after her, but her mind was focused on finding the demons that have been attacking them, and she let her go. "_Please Paige let it go_," She said to herself.

Phoebe parked her car in the garage at Bay Mirror and headed for the elevator. "_I know I'm supposed to take a week off, but I'm not going to let somebody destroy my career_," She thought as she pushed the button for the elevator. A man approached from behind tapping her on the shoulder.

"Are you Phoebe Halliwell?" He asks.

Phoebe turned around quickly mostly because she was on edge and made sure she kept her distance between them.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Oh sorry I'm new here, and I didn't mean to scare you but I'm the new editor and I've already forgotten where my office is," He replied rubbing his head.

"You're the new editor, maybe you can help me then someone is trying to sabotage me, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Phoebe said while squinting her eyes at him.

"Sorry I'm not sure what you are talking about?" He answered confused.

"How did you know my name?"

"I have seen your pictures around in the office," He answered as the elevator doors opened.

"Sorry it's just been kind of hectic this week if I seem a little jumpy I apologize," she replied and started walking into the elevator. The man smiled and pulled out some kind of blunt object and hit her over the head, knocking her out cold.

"Well since destroying your career doesn't seem to be satisfying me, maybe I will take it to the next level," He said and picked her up putting her over his shoulder. He then took her to his car and put her in the trunk after tying her hands behind her back and putting a gag in her mouth.

"Sleep tight, "He said and closed the trunk as a wristband glowed around his wrist. "Can't have anyone finding you are sensing you, I know what you are."

Piper finally made it to Dr. Hanson's office right when Leo orbed into the car.

"Dammit Leo," Piper yelled out as she put her hand to her chest.

"Sorry," He replied with a smile.

They both got out of the car and headed to Dr. Hanson's office. They were right on time because the minute they entered the door their names were called.

"I'm glad because I hate waiting, their magazines always suck," Piper said and follow the receptionist to the doctor's office.

"Yeah and there a little girly too," Leo said in her ear.

"Hello Piper and Leo, did you get your car back?" Dr. Hanson asked.

"Yes thanks," Piper answered and sat down.

"Okay I promise the same thing will not happen this time, and I'm really sorry that it happened the last time," Dr. Hanson said as he sat down at his chair across from her.

"It's okay but we need to get through these memories quickly, there seems to be some issues arising around the house," Piper said and put her purse next to her, while Leo sat down on her other side.

Dr. Hanson knew their history and about them being charmed so he did not question and began the session.

Paige was still upset at the fact that Prue didn't believe her so she decided to focus her energy on the books. She picked up the one labeled The Astronomer and again its cover was metal with moving parts. There were astronomy symbols all over the front of the book, and again its center had a rectangle empty place where the pieces could move too.

"Okay this was a little more challenging, what the hell my post and make with the symbols?" She thought she move the pieces around.

Paige turned on her phone and looked up astronomy symbols and found that the symbols represented planets. "_Well these are magical books in a way so maybe astronomy isn't just astronomy_," she said to herself as she continues searching on her phone until she came across the four elements. Earth, Fire, Water and Air, but that seemed more like chemistry then astronomy," Sanya," she thought and a shiver went up her spine. She wasn't sure if she had anything to do with the creation of these books but she decided to take a gamble. "_Maybe if I move the symbol for Earth and the symbol for the Sun, that will represent Earth and fire. But what about water and air because there is only one symbol for each_," Paige continued thinking as she move the first two symbols in place.

Piper had her eyes closed as Dr. Hanson began relaxing therapy.

1990 Mental Hospital.

15-year-old Piper was in the corner of her room with her hands to her head and rocking back and forth hard while mumbling something. Drake walked in and approached her cautiously.

"Piper are you ok?" He asks as he knelt down to her level. Piper did not respond to him and continued rocking. "Is it the voices sweetie or is it her?" He did not get an answer back and just sat with her as she cried and seem to be arguing with someone. After about 10 minutes she finally looked at him.

"Drake," She said but her voice was low and cracked as tears ran down her face.

"Yes it's me; did you ever figure out the puzzle?" He asks trying to get her mind off what just happened.

Piper looked at him oddly for a moment and looked around the room as though trying to remember what she was doing. "Yes," she answered and stood up and went to her desk pulling out the necklace that was no longer flat but now made a small bronze colored box. The box itself had carvings on it that were intricate and abstract.

"Wow you did it, so it is yours," he said putting his hand on her shoulder and smiled wide. "You know you're the first one to do that."

"But what if they check my room they do that on occasion?" Piper replied nervously.

"Hide it in your brawl they don't look there," He said and led her out of the room. "It's time for you to go to the great Hall before lunch," He said and they both walked out the door. The next memory came into view in her mind and again she was seeing through her 15-year-old eyes. In the great Hall many patients some were putting puzzles together, some were just rocking back and forth and some were talking to others. Drake took her to a table and sat her down." Piper I need to get some things done but I'll back soon ok?" He said and walked away. Piper put the necklace where he suggested and then lowered her head while she played with her hands. She was still extremely nervous when she was outside her room, mostly because the last incident and she still did not feel comfortable. She looked up and saw a man playing cards by himself. But it was how he was doing it that made her stare at him. It almost seemed like there was no gravity around him and he would take the deck and let it fall into his other hand beneath it. Not one card would drop on the ground, as they fell from the top hand to the bottom one. He glanced up and noticed her staring at him. Piper looked away quickly but it was too late.

"Hay want to play a hand?" He said putting the deck on the table. Piper tried to ignore him but his voice was interesting, he had a slight accent maybe a little Irish. "Come on I don't bite I promise, and that means something in this place," he said with a little laugh. Piper laughed a little herself completely understanding what he meant. She stood up and walked over to him nervously. "I'm not very good," She said and set down across from him.

"That's okay I'm good enough for the both of us," He replied and began to deal. The man was in his 40s and was mostly bald he had brown eyes and stubble from the lack of shaving. "I just to give you a heads up, I'm a little bit of a card counter," He said as he dealt the last card. "It used to get me in trouble a lot in Vegas." Piper picked up the cards.

"Do you have a name?" He asks as he moved his cards around in his hand.

"Piper," She replied.

"My name is Jack, how many do you want?"

Arthur's notes:

Thanks again to Gia2204 for the review and I completely understand about lost passwords. And thanks for sticking with the story I know it's a long one and a winding road but I promise there's a method here. It's kind of weird the only thing I remember from the dream is the song White wedding which prompted one of the alternate endings in the dark diary. But I decided to change it a bit and come up with these five books. I'm sorry if I'm making the puzzles too easy to figure out but I need to finish the story sometime before Christmas, lol. Has anyone guessed what the books represent yet? And what about the sixth that Cole talks about? And were the elders really trying to kill Piper, maybe they're afraid of the power of the baby? And will Phoebe survive her attack? I will try to have the next chapter up by today and maybe a few more by this evening. I have the whole weekend to write, yaaaaaaa for me.

I promise that one day I will read the stories that my reviewers have written and give them reviews as well, because I know and understand that without reviews it's hard to get motivated to write.


	33. The Third Book

Arthur's notes:

I want to apologize; I got the date wrong when she was in the hospital. It's not 1990 but 1988, sorry. I will correct the other chapters later.

Chapter 28

The Third Book

Phoebe opened her eyes painfully as her head throb from the impact,"_Where the hell am I_," She thought as she took in the images of the room. From what she can tell it looked like some kind of garage, as there was a bench across the wall and the smell of oil permeated her senses.

"You're up," The man said as he stepped in front of her with a gun in his right hand. "Oh sorry you can't talk," He continued and took off the gag.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled immediately but the man just laughed.

"He can't hear you no one can," he replied and shook the bracelet around his wrist.

Phoebe try to get free but had her hands tied behind her back and it seems she was tied to the chair, from which she could tell the bracelet was blocking any means of her being sensed. All she could hope is that her sisters would know something was wrong and come looking for her.

Piper was still in Dr. Hanson's office and still in her memories.

1988 Mental Hospital

Piper was playing cards with Jack and was losing badly. They were using buttons as currency and he had all of them.

"You're getting a little better," He said looking at her nonexistent pile.

Piper snorted a bit at his attempt to make her feel better about her poor card playing.

"You know you could just let me win one," She said as she put her cards on top of the deck.

"Do you really want me to let you win one?" He said giving her a sideways look.

"No but I will beat you one day," She replied as a man approached them.

The man had his hands on his ears and was looking at Piper a little too friendly. The men mumbled something and then reach for her chest.

"Drake help!" Piper yelled out but the man was pushing her down on the floor. But just as quickly as it started it was over when the man went flying off because he was kicked in the side of the ribs by Jack. He helped her up and looked her over to check for injuries as Drake came running in with other orderlies. They grabbed Jack hard and slammed him on the table.

"NO he helped me please don't hurt him," Piper pleaded as Drake moved her away.

"Stop he helped her, so let him go," Drake asks.

The other orderlies let Jack go and went to the other man. They gave him a shot he was knocked out and taken out of the room.

"Are you ok Piper?" Drake asks worriedly.

"Yes and what is it with men trying to grab me in this place?" Piper said as she adjusted her shirt.

"I have been trying to get them to separate the men and women because of these incidents, but the budget cuts are making it impossible," Drake answered and picked up the chair that she was sitting in.

"Then who would I play cards with?" Jack said as he sat back down.

"Piper it's time for your meds and maybe you should lay down for a while," Drake said and guided her to the exit.

"Thank you Jack and I'll see you tomorrow," She said and waved at him.

"See you tomorrow little spark," He replied in waved back.

Paige moved the symbols for Pluto and Neptune into place, Pluto represented water as it was a planet made of ice. And Neptune had the highest wind speeds which represented air. "_Apparently this was done before Pluto was no longer a planet_," She thought in the latches on the side flung open. She grabbed her pen and a piece of paper and sat there waiting for the name to appear.

Phoebe was struggling against her restraints as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"What do you want?" She asked but her voice was showing exhaustion.

"You never answered my letter."

"What letter?" Phoebe asks confused considering she gets hundreds of letters a day and if this is going to be the routine if she doesn't answer one, maybe it would be best if she did get fired.

"My name is Mike, Mike Anderson."

Phoebe's heart began to pound hare because the name Anderson is still a raw nerve in the family.

"Oh my god he was your father wasn't he?"

"Yes and I have been trying to figure out what happened to him for 13 years, but I found this when I moved into his house about two months ago," He answered and held up a necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and opened to reveal pictures of her, Prue, mom and Piper. "_She must've dropped there after she killed him_," Phoebe kept her thought to herself as he almost shoved it into her face.

"It took me a while to figure out which one of you did it, but I found out that Piper would get tutoring lessons from him. So it must have been her," He said and put it back in his pocket. "I was going to call the police but after I found out through a psychic how he died, I decided that revenge is best served cold.

"You don't understand, your father raped her and threatened our family," Phoebe said trying to buy her self time.

"You lie, he was a good man and she killed him. But don't worry I will find out why from her even if I have to beat it out of her."

"Please you don't understand she had an illness, personality disorder so technically it wasn't her."

"Don't give me the insanity crap, I know about your family and there seems to be a lot of murders around you guys.

"Mike."

Phoebe tried to bargain with him but his mind was made up as he struck her hard with the butt of the gun against the side of her head. The impact was so great that it knocked the chair over and she was now laying on her side still tied to the chair. She could feel blood running down her face and she was losing consciousness. She also heard the click of the gun and knew what was coming next.

"First you then her," He said and was about to fire until something shiny and sharp embedded itself into his chest. He was in shock at first and began to stumble back as he pulled out the object tossing it to the floor. It landed in front of her and her eyesight was blurry and it was hard to make out. She could hear the sound of something flying through the air and hitting flesh, again and again this happened until finally the man with the gun collapsed on the floor and was not moving while blood mixed with the dirt and grime on the garage floor. She could hear footsteps walking toward her and felt her hands being untied but that was the last thing she felt, as she lost consciousness.

Paige was at the ready when a name appeared on the page and the hole filled with a marble sized ball. "Azura Kade got it," She said and wrote down the name and the book slams shut just like the others. The pieces is that she moved into place were now scattered again.

Piper woke up from her slight hypnosis as then something came to her.

"Um we need to go," Piper said and grabbed her purse and Leo's arm.

"Piper is everything okay?" Dr. Hansen asked.

"It's fine but we need to go," She answered and quickly a headed for the door. Dr. Hansen stood there trying to understand what just happened but he just waved at them and went back to his desk.

Once Piper and Leo were outside by the car Leo began to question her.

"Piper what happened?"

"Jack, Jack Mainstream he's the gambler. I don't know what it means yet but I think the book labeled the gambler is about Jack," She replied and started the car but Leo stopped her as he looked to the side. Piper knew the look and also knew something was wrong. "Leo what is it?" She asked frightened.

"Phoebe," He said and they orbed away.

Piper and Leo materialize into a garage where Phoebe was unconscious and there were ropes around her hands but they were loose and falling off.

"Oh my god Phoebe," Piper cried out and ran to her fallen sister," Leo."

Leo bent down and he began to heal her. Once Piper saw that it was working she looked around and noticed the man who had at least 50 throwing stars in him dead on the floor. "What the hell is going on?" She said as Phoebe woke up and the minute she saw Piper she hugged her," Piper I'm so glad you're okay," Phoebe said as tears ran down her face." Of course I'm okay honey it was you hurt not me," she replied hugging her back and wondering what she meant. "Who is this guy?" Leo asks while checking for signs of life but the man had his eyes wide open and they had a white film on them which means he's been dead for a while.

"He said his name was Mike, Mike Anderson," Phoebe said the last part trying not to look at Piper.

"What?" Piper replied and stood up quickly.

"He said he was Anderson's son and that he knew you did it," Phoebe said as she stood up next to her.

Piper did not move or speak she was at a loss of what to do. Leo broke the awkward silence." We need to call Darryl."

"And tell them what Leo, that this guy was trying to get revenge for what happened 13 years ago that we don't want anybody to know about. And I have no idea who killed him," Phoebe's voice was straining trying to hold back cries and screams.

"We can't just leave it here someone will find him," Leo replied and walked back over to the body.

"Leo what are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I'm getting rid of it," He answered and orbed away.

It is something she thought she would never hear from her husband to just get read of a body. She knew that he was protecting her but she also knew the elders will find out. "Phoebe are you sure you're ok?" She asks.

"Yes honey I'm just glad someone came and saved me because he said he was going to kill you," Phoebe replied and picked up one the throwing stars that landed in front of her earlier. "Who kills with throwing stars and how did they know where I was, and why didn't he stay. Dammit I forgot to tell Leo to get the bracelet off that man's wrist?"

"What bracelet?"

"I think it was blocking you guys from knowing anything was wrong with me, and it seemed to be blocking me calling out for help."

"Which means he knows what we are," Piper said as her breathing started to get rampant.

"Piper do you have your pills," Phoebe asks as she helped Piper to the floor, but she did not reply as her eyes were rolling back into her head. "Leo!" Phoebe yelled and he orbed back in.

"What happened?" He asks as he ran to her.

"She's having a panic attack."

Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out her pills and then put one in her mouth. "Come on Piper swallow honey, please."

Piper swallowed the small pill and in a matter of minutes she was regaining consciousness as well and as her breathing. Leo helped her up and they checked the room to make sure nothing was left behind that could point to them and they orbed home.

It was evening now around seven o'clock as the family sat in the living room. Another day of exhaustion and terror filled their hours quickly.

"So gambler represents Jack mainstream but I still don't understand what that has to do with the small marbles," Paige said trying to break the silence.

"I don't know," Piper replied in frustration.

"Piper I know you're scared honey but we need to figure this out," Prue said.

"I'm not scared I'm pissed, someone tried to kill Phoebe because of something I've done 13 years ago," Piper replied with a shaking voice.

"It wasn't you."

Piper cut off Leo and stood up quickly her whole body trembled." It doesn't matter if it wasn't me mentally she used me physically, which means at any point the police could come busting through our door and arrest me for murder."

"That's not going to happen, we won't let it," Paige said trying to calm her sister down.

"This isn't magical Paige, these are humans not demons and there's not a whole while lot we can do against humans."

"That's why we need to keep Darryl in the loop, because he deals with our moral problems," Phoebe said and stood up as well.

"No I don't want him involved anymore, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me," Piper replied as a vase exploded behind her. All of them tensed up quickly as her power was going out of control.

"Piper calm down we are going to get through this," Prue said as she approached her.

"How Prue, we don't know what the books mean besides the names and we have no idea what the marbles mean, not to mention the sixth book that I have no idea where it is. If the underworld is after it they could take any one of you and use you as leverage to make me remember."

"Okay I think we need to go to the abandoned hospital and try to look there," Phoebe suggested as she grabbed the book labeled The Hacker.

"I'm not going I can't go back there right now," Piper said and sat back down.

"I know honey you stay here with Leo, I'm going to try to get a premonition off the book while I'm there maybe I will get some answers that way." Phoebe said and grabbed her coat and purse. "I love you," She said and kissed Piper on the head. The other sisters did the same and they orbed away.

"Leo if anything happens to them I won't survive this," She said and leaned into him as he held her tight against his chest.

"They will be fine, but you need to get some rest. I will make you some soup, so go-ahead and go upstairs and get ready for bed ok?" Leo said as Piper nodded.

Later that night around 8:30 Leo was bringing the soup back down that was half eaten. Piper had fallen asleep why he held her and he wanted to make a phone call to the other sisters and make sure they were okay. Once he did and knew they were fine and still looking he started to make his way out of the kitchen. But all he saw was darkness as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"I'll take care of you later," A man said as he headed up the staircase after tying him up.

Piper was asleep on her back when the man quietly entered the room trying not to make a noise. He was also wearing something around his wrist that glowed a little. He then pulled out a syringe from his pocket and approached the bed. Piper could feel someone moving around on the bed and thought it was Leo but when she opened her eyes her mouth was immediately covered by a hand, and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. It only took a few seconds for the drug to do its work. She could not move at all, she couldn't even scream or speak or even blink but she could feel, hear and see everything. The man came into her view and smiled wide.

"Now I can finish what I started two years ago bitch," He said and moved out of her view.

Phoebe put her cell phone back into her pocket as they were walking down the dark hallways with only a flashlight to give them guidance. "Man this place is creepy at night," Paige said as she walked behind Prue.

"This place is creepy during the day," Prue answered.

Phoebe put the book down on a desk that was missing one leg and it tilted slightly to the left. She examined the book and noticed that the pieces that can be moved were small squares of zeros and ones.

"Okay that makes a little sense considering it's called the hacker, its computer language. 0 means off and 1 means on, I think," She said and started moving the pieces into the rectangle empty space in the center. At first she got it wrong but then she tried again putting the one first and zero second. The first latch opened and she repeated in the second latch opened. But there was no way to repeat the last as there was only one spot left so she took a gamble and moved 1 Into place again and the last latch opened. She opened the book and waited for a moment but was interrupted by a loud noise down the hallway.

BAM

The sound of a door slamming made them all stop in their tracks and not one was breathing as they look down the hallway where the loud noise came from.

"I don't think were alone," Phoebe said and readied herself.


	34. Things that go boom in the night

Arthur's notes:

Thanks LindaNaley, sg90210 for the reviews and sorry for the mean cliffhanger in the last chapter, lol.

It looks like we are close to the end probably about five to seven more chapters. So hang in there and be ready for a great finale. This one will be longer and more brutal than ever before, with a great twist, with a lot of fighting and powers being flung about.

Chapter 29

Things that go boom in the night

The three sisters were staring down the dark hallway of the abandoned mental hospital. All they can really see was a couple of feet in front of them and sounds of something not human radiated against the walls as it worked its way towards them.

"What is that?" Paige said while they all backed up.

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here," Prue replied and grabbed her baby sister's arm," Orb Paige."

Paige took Phoebe's hand and tried to honor her big sister's request but found she could not. "I can't," She said after opening her eyes.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with that thing coming at us," Paige said as she continued her movement backwards. They get hear door slamming shut in the distance as the dark shadowy mass was filling the hallway in front of them. The doors were shutting from the furthest distance away and it was like a domino effect.

"Okay if we can't orb, then we run, go go go!" Prue yelled as she screamed Leo's name.

Piper was staring up at the ceiling unable to move even a single muscle_." Leo, Paige_," She yelled in her mind as she was unable to speak. "_God what is wrong with me_?"

"Do you like the bracelet, apparently it keeps you from being able to use your powers or your babies," The man said and straddled her. "You should have came to the parole meeting."

"_Get off me_," Piper said but again it was only in her mind. She could feel his body weight on hers in the feeling made her noxious," _Don't get sick_," She thought mostly because she would not be able to turn over and would probably choke to death. "_Don't hurt my baby, please someone help_," Her mind screamed.

"I can do with you whatever I want, so what to do first?" He said tapping his finger on his chin having his own internal thoughts. He smiled wide and then lifted her pajama top up to her chin revealing her breast." NO, Leo dammit help!" But her pleas for help would be unheard. "_I'm going to kill you_, "She said as he put his hands on her sides and moved them up towards her breast. He was just about to grab them when a sound distracted him and he looked in the direction of the bedroom open door. Although she could not see what was making a noise, it sounded like a remote control car. She really didn't care what it was because it was enough to get him off of her.

"There are no kids here?" He said and left the room. Down on the landing was a remote control car moving back and forth hitting the wall than hitting the stairs. The man pulled out a gun and went down to investigate. "Whoever is doing this is about to die," He said and stopped on the landing picking up the car and its wheels spun. He looked down the stairway saw a woman standing there with a remote in her hand with a very wide smile.

"What are you going to do run over me with it," The man said and pointed the gun at her. She said nothing and flipped a switch. Piper heard a loud explosion and she would have jumped from the shock of it but she was still unable to move.

Paige was running ahead of them trying to get around debris is the others followed her. "I think I see an exit," She yelled as two double doors were coming into focus. Her flashlight was moving back and forth as the beast or something else was gaining on them from behind. They finally arrive to the exit but noticed it was chained with the bolt lock on it. Prue tried to use her power but did not work. "Shit now what?" Prue said and turned to face their approaching enemy.

"Wait hold this," Phoebe replied while handing Paige the book and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Living up to my reputation," She answered and began to pick the lock.

"Phoebe I don't mean to hurry you but that thing is getting closer," Prue said as she was backed up to the door.

"I know," She answered and continues to fiddle with the lock. The doors down the hallway kept slamming shut as it got closer and closer and its growl was the equivalent of a lion mix with the beast unknown, and shook the very floor they were standing on. Finally the sound of the lock opening and the chain being poured off the door was heard as the sisters pushed through the now opened exit and ran to the parking lot. The beast or demon or whatever it was busted through the double doors after them but stopped a few inches away. The three sisters turned around and saw thick billowing black smoke mixed with shadows. In a way it looked like spider legs trying to push its way out of a small hole. But after a few growls and screams it was sucked back into the building and the doors slammed shut.

"Paige can you orb now, because I think I peed a little," Phoebe said and they orbed away.

All three sisters orbed back to the house into the living room and can smell smoke mixed with burnt flesh.

"Piper, Leo!" Prue yelled and headed for the staircase but stopped before ascending. The walls around the landing were covered with blood and burnt marks as well as chunks of body parts. Phoebe went to her knees immediately covering her mouth as Paige looked away and saw Leo tied up an unconscious. "Leo," Paige said and ran to him as he started to stir.

"PIPER!" Prue's voice screeched out as she heard some ruckus upstairs. Prue put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and told her to be quiet. They both sat there in silence for a moment until a scream from upstairs made them ignore the images in front of them and ran up the staircase.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as they got on the top and saw Piper stumbling out of her room. "Oh my god Piper what happened?" Phoebe asks as she grabbed her. Leo was up there in a hart beat and was now next to her. Piper slid down the wall, mostly because she did not have full control over her body yet and her speech was slurred at best.

"Leo what happened?" Prue asks.

"Someone hit me over the head right after I got off the phone with you, and that is the last thing I remember?" He answered trying to hold his wife as she pulled away from him. She pulled away from anyone's touch the best she could.

"Drggggggggg," Piper tried to say drugs it was so hard to speak.

"What honey?" Phoebe asks as her voice cracked.

"He drgd e," Piper's voice was low and hard to hear.

"Leo heal her," Paige said standing above them. He put his hands over her body and the familiar glow came through his hands and Piper was regaining her control.

"AWWWWW," She screamed as her face was red and tears ran down. "He drugged me!"

"Oh god Leo maybe we should get her to a hospital because of the baby," Phoebe suggested and tried to help her up.

"NO don't touch me," Piper yelled and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm calling Dr. Hanson," Paige said and left them to make her call.

"Do you know what he used on you?" Prue ask softly trying not to panic.

"I couldn't move not even a muscle, I couldn't even blink," Piper replied.

"Piper did you blow him up?" Phoebe asks remembering the state of the landing.

"No but I heard an explosion, did you guys do something?" Piper asks now looking at them.

"No honey we didn't, we got here and saw Leo tied up and some damage on the staircase." Phoebe answered not wanting to tell her the whole truth yet.

"I just heard what sounded like a remote control car and then explosion." Piper answered.

Paige was making her way back up but decided to do the glamour spell to get rid of the mess. After a few seconds the blood and the burn stains along with the body chunks were gone. She went back upstairs to be with her sisters and brother in law. "I took care of the mess," She said into Prue's ear. She nodded knowing that the horror show was over downstairs, but Piper was really shaken up and they had no idea what happened to her. Phoebe recognizes the position that she was and she felt panic rise up in her.

"Piper do you want to come downstairs and tell us what happened?" Phoebe asks and after a few agonizing moments of silence Piper said yes.

The others followed her down the steps and into the kitchen. She told them what happened but left out the part about her pajamas being lifted up, mostly because Leo already had a look of a madman in his eyes, and decided that it was just one more secret she would keep.

"Who killed him?" Prue asks.

"I have no idea," Piper replied taking a drink of tea.

"You know I'm starting to think the books of something to do with these people dying," Phoebe said and picked up the book labeled the hacker.

"What do you mean," Piper asks.

"Well when Prue was taken to the underworld Paige open the book for the gambler, and then all the demons were dead. And when I was attacked somebody through throwing stars at Mike, and it was after Paige opened the astronomer book. You said you heard a remote control car and I opened this book right before the thing attacked us," Phoebe finished as she put her hand on the book.

"Great not only am I responsible for the deaths of people in my past but now the present," Piper replied as she put her hands to her face and then ran them through her hair.

"Piper it was not your fault please remember that, and these people saved our lives that's not a bad thing," Prue chimed in as she pulled the book closer. "Do you think we can open them again?"

"I think so," Paige answered and started putting the symbols for the astronomer back into place.

Leo stood up and began to panic a little," Wait we have no idea what's going to happen."

"We need answers and whatever that thing was if it gets out of that hospital the world is in serious trouble. Our powers did not work and Paige could not orb."

"But she was able to orb in with Leo when I was in the morgue," Piper said.

"Maybe you were protected somehow or maybe it didn't know you were there," Phoebe replied and motioned her baby sister to open it.

Paige moved the symbols back into place in the latches unlocked again. She took a deep breath and opens the metal cover. There was a small marble sized ball in the hole along with the name Azura Kade. Everyone sat anxiously for a few minutes but nothing happened.

"Okay maybe it's a one-time use," Phoebe said and took a drink of coffee.

"Listen it's late we should go to bed, but in the morning we need to start moving on this," Prue suggested and all of them agreed.

Later that evening as everyone was sleeping Paige took the little piece of paper that had the ingredients on it and decided to get some answers of her own. She orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge and just started yelling for the elders. She wasn't sure how to call them as she never has before.

"Paige what are you doing?" Gideon asked.

"Oh sorry I was not sure how to call you guys," Paige answered nervously.

"You don't," he replied strongly.

"I just want to clarify something I'm sure it's nothing, but with everything going on I just want to make sure that Piper's danger is demonic and not from above," Paige said and handed Gideon the piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asks but his posture straightened quickly.

"Those ingredients would have killed her and the baby and I know Leo got them from you guys to kill Sanya," Paige answered watching him closely.

"Are you accusing us of trying to kill her?" Gideon answered angrily.

Paige backup a little noticing that she may have pissed off an elder. "No I just want to make sure that you guys know that these ingredients when mixed together can be extremely dangerous."

"Noted, now go home Paige, you guys have a busy morning from what I understand and you also need to get to the bottom of this quickly. The power that you saw in the hospital is more than anything ever felt before," he answered and crumbled up piece of paper.

Paige decided not to question any more mostly because she got her answer. "_What are you hiding_?" She thought and orbed away.


	35. Hello Mr Anderson?

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the reviews Charmedfam and all the others that have reviewed as well. The evil webs portion of the story should be audible and downloadable soon. I will keep you updated.

Chapter 30

Hello Mr. Anderson?

The last two days have been quiet and the sisters were taking advantage of the small miracle. Piper was able to catch up on paper work for the club while Phoebe got her column back in order. Prue was looking through the book of shadows and Paige was working on her witch abilities and temping on occasions. Piper and Prue were sitting on the couch watching the morning programming while Piper drank tea and the oldest drank coffee. Piper picked up her cell phone and began to type she then put it down with a smile. Prue's phone vibrated and she answered it without a second thought. The text message read "what you doing?" from Piper. Prue grinned wide as she too typed her own message. Piper's phone vibrated and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the message, "Nothing what you doing?" Piper put her head on her sister's shoulder and Prue caressed her hair and put her head on top of hers. They both enjoyed the moment of solitude and connection as Paige walked in.

"I have no idea how to open the engineer's book." Paige said and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Paige do we need to do this now?" Piper said with a little frustration and her tone.

"Yes we need to figure this out soon," Paige replied a little in shock of her sister's lack of urgency.

Piper stood up and gave the book a glance but continued to the kitchen," I need a refill how about you?" She said looking at Prue.

"Nope I'm good," She replied and started fidgeting with the book.

The book had the same cover the rest in a way that it was metal but there weren't any pieces to move around, instead there was a diamond shape piece in the center that had folding sections. Prue lifted one side but the other side of the diamond would overlap, and no matter how she tried to move it she could never get one side to stay up or keep it from overlapping. "Wow this is a hard one," She said and leaned back into the couch a little defeated.

"I've been trying all morning and no matter what I do I cannot get anything to happen. The pieces just keep falling onto each other or because of the overlapping they just get stopped."

"By the way Darryl called yesterday. He said he found the body a couple of days ago that was sliced and diced," Prue said as Paige sat down.

"What does this have to do with us?" Paige replied the little confused about why he called.

"Well he said it looked like someone paper cut him to death, and he was the guy who attacked you in the parking lot," Prue replied.

"How do they know that?"

"There were cameras in the parking lot and they the guy on tape cutting your throat," Prue replied but the last part almost made her nauseous.

Paige has a look of panic on her face and Prue notice quickly and went into comforting mode," Its ok Paige Darryl got rid of the tape so there's nothing to worry about. But here's the thing he said he's been dead for a two days and that's when you were attacked. And I think it was right after we opened up the Liberian book."

"Okay so here's what we got the gambler is the gunslinger who saved you, the Liberian and got revenge for me, the astronomer saved Phoebe and the hacker saved Piper. That only leaves the engineer and god knows how he'll kill somebody," Paige replied with a snort.

"We also know that demons were helping them because of the bracelets," Prue added or while a drinker for coffee. "What worries me is that they are going to start using them, I wonder why they haven't?"

"No idea, but maybe the engineers book has the location of the sixth, that's why it's more complicated to open," Paige said and just started to fiddle with the front of the book again.

"Piper said she met a man named Jack mainstream, so we know these books represent people in the mental hospital. Maybe some of them are still alive that we can talk too?" Prue said.

"Phoebe is good at the searching stuff I will ask her when she gets home."

"Sounds good now if you will excuse me I'm going to get some breakfast," Prue answered and headed for the kitchen.

Paige could feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach as she waited for Leo. She was going to tell him about the ingredients and how Gideon reacted to her question. She knew how he felt about them and this was like dropping a bomb on someone's childhood house they grew up in. "How am I going to tell him this?" She thought while tapping her foot on the hard wood floor of the attic. She took in a breath as Leo orbed in.

"Paige is Piper ok?" Leo asks immediately when he saw her.

"Yeah honey she is fine," Paige answered as she pulled out a piece of paper. She copied the ingredients before she met the elder, just in case.

"What is this?" He asks.

"Leo I went to the elders about these ingredients and how they could have killed Piper."

"What Paige why would you do that, because they never would hurt her?" He cut her off as she backed away a little as his expression was clearly doubtful of her.

"I'm sorry Leo but I would think you would want to know," She replied while straightening her posture to match his.

"I was possessed Paige and Anderson could have changed them," He replied turning his back to her as he felt his own insides quiver at what he did to Piper.

Paige put her hand on his shoulder," Leo it was not your fault but he did not change them, I know it. Leo I feel strong about this, I just have this feeling."

"Well I don't and I'm not going to believe that they would hurt her, and don't bring this up to her she has enough on her plate right now, we all do," He said as he was facing her now and orbed away.

Paige lowered her head and then looked up to the ceiling," I hope your right Leo, I hope your right," She said but the only answer was the silence of the attic.

The day went on as the sisters were busy doing they own thing but they own thing would now need to be a together thing when five demons shimmered into the living room were Paige and Prue were.

Prue saw a fireball flying right at Paige and used her power to send it right back to him as Phoebe came through the front door," Phoebe look out," Prue yelled and Phoebe dove behind the couch as the ball of fire hit it. Piper was in the attic starting to clean up when she heard the commotion and headed for the attic door when three demons made there appearance in front of it. "Dammit!" She said through her teeth and started blasting.

Back down stares the three sisters were fighting hard. "Knife!" Paige yelled and the sharp steel blade that was about to go into Phoebe's back was orbed out and then orbed into the demons chest, he blow up instantly. Prue could hear the explosions upstairs and knew Piper was under attack as well. "Paige go help Piper," She said without taking her eye off the other demons. Paige did not answer and just orbed out. Prue used her power to throw a demon across the room while Phoebe levitated while roundhouse kicking anther demon. Upstairs Piper blasted one but another one manages to get off a fire ball behind her.

"Fire ball!" Paige yelled and the object that was inches away from Piper orbed out and then back to the demond.

"Thanks," Piper said and focused her attention on the two remaining demons across from her. She blasted but her aim is off and she killed the plant by the window instead of the demon that moved out of the way.

"Dammit I just got that thing to grow," Piper said and threw her hands near.

"Piper focus," Paige asks now standing next to her.

"Looks like your emotions are making it hard for you to concentrate," The demons voice was confident as he formed his power and the other pulled out a blow gun.

"Blast them," Paige demanded as sweat made its appearance on her forhead.

Piper flicked her wrist but again just blow up the table next to him.

Prue was being held down by one demon as Phoebe used a knife from the table to kill another.

"Phoebe a little help here."

"Working on it," Phoebe replied out of breath and was dealing with her own imminent threat. She could hear explosions going off in the attic and was worried about Piper as she punched and kicked her way to Prue. She sideswiped the demon that held her and he rolled to his side but stood up quickly producing an energy ball, before the sisters could react Phoebe when flying backward from the force of the power that hit her in the shoulder.

"Phoebe, Leo!" Prue yelled as a fire rose inside her and use the energy it created inside her to throw the demon out the window of the conservatory. He landed on a large piece of glass and exploded.

Paige and Piper were backing up as the demon approach them.

"Come on Piper we need to go," Paige's voice was shaken as she grabbed Piper's arm.

"No I got this," Piper replied and pulled away and she flick her wrist blowing up the demon with the fireball but the other managed to get off a dark, Paige was able to orb it away, but a demon shimmered in behind them and too shot of a dart that hit her in the back.

"Awe," Piper said while pulling it out of her upper shoulder and blew him up while Paige orbed a piece of the broken table into the d demons chest.

Paige looked at her sister as her own hart was racing from the fight and whatever they gave her. "Piper?"

The room was getting smaller and fuzzy as Piper was trying to keep her balance and her eyes were fighting her will to stay open.

"Leo!" Paige cried out as Piper went to her knees and then her hands trying to stay awake.

Phoebe stood up after being healed by Leo and they could hear Paige's chilling voice. "Piper," Leo said and orbed away as the others ran upstairs.

"What happened?" Prue asks as she ran in.

Paige was trying to keep Piper from laying down when they all arrived. "They shot her with something," she replied holding her sister under the arms. Leo ran to her and with shaking hands tried to heal her but it was not working. Piper could feel her breathing slow and gravity was becoming more then she could handle, then darkness was the only thing left.

"Leo go to the elders and find out what they did," Prue demanded as she helped Paige carry her to the couch.

"Why would they drug her?" Phoebe's voice was straining while she helped them lift her up. Piper was out cold and she was dead wait.

"I don't know," Leo answered as he rubbed her shoulder and talked in her ear. "Come on honey wake up."

In the underworld a woman was sitting in a large throne like chair when an injured demon shimmered in.

"Why are you alone?" She asks raising her head and looking down on him.

"They were all there, we couldn't get her out but we did manage to get the drug in her," He answered lowing his head, and the bracelets did not work."

"Well that is something at least, but we need her here so I could tap into her memories."

"Yes but they might leave her alone for a minute and then we can take her," He suggested while rubbing his arm.

Cole stood in the corner and heard the whole thing and materialized away.

Back at the house the three sisters stood over Piper while Phoebe checked her pause.

"Its study but kind of week, maybe we should take her to the Hospital?" She said looking at Prue for guidance.

"No she will be vulnerable there and it was done by demons so they probably can't do anything. We need to find them and vanquish their sorry ass."

Piper could feel her body coming back and her eyes open, she was expecting to see her husband and sisters but instead she was in a small bed and it was dark. There was a little light coming through the broken window and paint was peeling off the dirty white walls.

"Leo," She said but her voice was unsure and low. "Phoebe, Prue, Paige," but when she did not get an answer she knew she was not home but somewhere else.

"Hello Piper," A man's voice said from the darkness in the corner.

She sat up and immediately grabbed her head as it throbbed. "Who's there?" She demanded and raised her hands defensively.

"Your subconscious and its time," He said and walked out of the shadows. He was covered in blood and his skin was showing holes like it had peeled off in places. "Time to know the truth," he finished.

"Oh my god Anderson?' Piper replied but her tongue was stuck on the top of her mouth for a moment at what she just said. She stood up and fired but nothing happened.

"I'm not real Piper I am your guide," He replied through a smile and touch the walls. The dirty room became clean again and no longer in disarray.

"My guide, what Tinker bell was busy?" She said still keeping her hands up.

"Would you trust anyone else, a demon would take the image of someone you trusted not someone you didn't. "Now we don't have much time Piper and you need to understand why all this happened to you, so we should get going." He answered and opened the door that led to a hallway. Piper could tell she was at the mental hospital.

"You know what I don't care anymore, so if you lead me to my death at least be quick about it." She said as the initial shock of him faded a bit as she walked past him.


	36. The Liberian

Arthur's notes:

Sorry to be so long to update but I was trying to think of where to go from the last chapter. It's time to meet the people in the books and get some real answers. And find out just how her life was in the mental hospital.

And thanks for the reviews from Charmedfam and sg90210. I'm hoping to have this done by the end of the weekend, so wish me luck.

The evil web chapters should be loaded on charmedev website by the end of the day today. If you get a chance tell me what you think about the audible version of the story in the reviews.

Chapter 31

The Liberian

Piper was mostly numb as she walked with Anderson down the hallways of the mental hospital. She was back in 1988 as nurses and doctors moved in and out of rooms, and patients meandered about. Most of them looked lost as their eyes seemed to be wondering and their movements slow, probably because the drugs were just because he had no urgency to be anywhere. She could already feel the weight of the place, the depression the loneliness was overwhelming.

"Feeling at home yet?" Anderson asks as he walked beside her.

Piper was having difficulty understanding why her subconscious chose him to be her guide, but in a way it made sense because it would be last person she would trust. His odd sense of humor did not make her feel any more comfortable." Can we just get on with this without the sideline commentary?" She replied not giving him a glance.

"Maybe we should go someplace you felt more comfortable," he answered and open the door to a room. It was a library, the shelves or not full and the smell of old books was overtaken by the smell of hospital. Piper could see her young self standing in front of the counter. She was wearing the normal attire that most of the other patients were wearing. Light blue pants with a light blue shirt sleeve shirt and her hair was in a ponytail as a man walked up to the counter, he was also wearing hospital garments.

"Oh a new reader," The man said with a wide smile. He was only in his 20s from what she could tell and he had short brown hair spiked a little on the top. He seemed to be very giddy at the new person in his library. "So Moby Dick, Shakespeare may be a good Sherlock Holmes."

The 15-year-old Piper looked around the room and was uneasy as she rocked back and forth on her heels and played with her hands on the counter," I don't know whatever you think?"

"Whatever I think, that's a first?" He replied while putting his finger to his lower lip and was lost for a moment in his thoughts. "I think I know just the book for you, Book of Enoch and the part about the Book of the Watchers should be particularly interesting to you," He replied and walked back to the Isles. He ran his hand across the books that he passed until he stopped and put his hands together giving them a slight rub before pulling out a book.

"The book of the Watchers why would that be particularly interesting to me?" The adult Piper asks as she watched the scene unfold.

Back at the manner the three remaining sisters and Leo were trying their best to wake the unconscious Piper. Phoebe was covering her face with her hands as she sat in a wooden chair. "What are we going to do; if they attack again they can just grab her?" She said not removing her hands from her face.

"Well there's still three of us here with a lot of power and Leo can orb her out if we need too," Prue answered by rubbing her sisters back to try to comfort the situation.

"Maybe I should go to the elders?" Leo said and stood up from the couch where his wife is laying.

Paige gave off a snort and rolled her eyes at the comment; she still felt strongly about the potion ingredients and trusted them less than the demons at this point. Prue noticed her baby sister's posture and reaction,"Paige," She said a little low but strong.

"I'm sorry I just can't shake the feeling, who knows maybe they have something to do with this?" She replied unmoved by her big sister's stare.

Leo immediately felt his stomach tightened as Phoebe no longer had her hands covering her face was now looking at them a little stunned. "Paige how could you accuse them of this and to think they are in leagues with the demons is just unacceptable. We know who's responsible for this and that is what we need to focus on," His voice was hard and cold, the worry he felt for Piper was overwhelming and he was beginning to lose control of his emotions again.

"What did I miss?" Phoebe ask giving both Leo and Paige a pissed off look.

"She thinks that the elders were trying to kill Piper with the potion they wanted me to make to kill Sanya," He answered not taking his eyes off Paige.

Phoebe ran her hand through her hair and started to pace," Paige why would you think that?"

"Because the ingredients would have and when I questioned Gideon?"

"Wait you questioned one of them, dammit Paige we can't handle this right now," Prue's voice was getting harder by the minute she was clearly upset with her sister's actions.

"What if they're all connected, maybe that power we saw isn't evil, and I have been doing research," Paige tried to explain her actions but was cut off by a demon shimmering in behind Prue," Look out!"

Prue could see her sister's eyes widen and knew there was something behind her, without a thought she turned and used her power. Him and half the attic went flying across the room, just as four more demons shimmered in the room.

Back in Piper's subconscious she followed her younger self to her old room while she carried a book.

"Wait one of the five books was called The Liberian, does that mean I created the book after him?" Piper asks Anderson.

"You will see," He answered.

Piper stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips." Listen I'm tired of the cryptic crap so just tell me why I'm here so I can get back to my family?" She was not one to mess around when it came to protecting her family or her baby and even though Prue was back from the dead, she was still their big sister in her mind and it was hard to relinquish that roll.

"You need to be patient there is a reason for all of this, and in order for you to understand why this all happened you must see it in progression," Anderson replied not giving in to her request.

The day moved on quickly as though in fast motion, the hands on the clock above her seemed as if it was being pushed by a finger to move it forward. The sun made its way across the skyscape as shadows and light moved on the floor rapidly. Before they knew it was the next day from what she could tell and she saw her younger self going back to the library with the book in her hand.

Paige orbed a knife that was on the table right into a demons chest causing him to explode," Leo don't let them touch her!" Paige yelled out noticing that a demon was very close to Piper.

Leo went into protection mode and backhanded the demon causing him to hit the ground hard while Phoebe grabbed a potion and threw it at the fallen demon. He exploded as the two remaining ones formed fireballs and energy balls. Prue used her power to reflect the energy ball that was heading towards Phoebe and Paige orbed the other one right into the last demons chest.

"We make a good team," Prue's voice was a little raspy from all the action as she looked at her two sisters.

"I need to get her out of here," Leo said as he bent down to pick up his wife, but was stopped by some kind of force around her.

"What the hell is that?" Phoebe asks as she helped Leo up from the floor.

"Maybe the baby's protecting her," Prue suggested.

"From us, why would the baby be protecting her from us?" Paige asks confused.

"I don't know, let's put the crystals up to try to stop these demons from coming in," Leo suggested and brushed himself off.

The 15-year-old Piper was standing once again near the counter of the library. "Why did you give me this book to read it makes no sense?" She asks while handing it back to him.

"I don't know, you said you didn't know what you wanted to read so don't blame me," He replied as he took the book from the counter a little upset at her comment.

"I guess I'll just try a little Sherlock Holmes, I already live in a fantasy world why not add to it?" The young Piper suggested by rolling her eyes.

"I see your sarcasm hasn't changed a bit," Anderson said giving the older Piper a sideways look.

"Hey I was crazy not speech impaired," She replied with a sideways of her own.

The man took a book off the shelf labeled Sherlock Holmes hounds of the Baskerville and handed it to her, "Don't get mad at me if you don't like it," He said and headed back for the aisles.

"What is your name anyway?" The young Piper asks as she leaned over to her right to see him down the aisle.

He peeked around as well to meet her eyes," A rose by any other name," he replied and after a brief pause noticing her expression of disapproval to her answer he gave his name. "Lyndon Donovan and yours?"

"Piper," she replied as she started walking out of the room.

"I think I can leave out the 'smell as sweet' part," He said as she left the room with a smile.

The scene would change slightly but was still the same day the young Piper was walking down the hallway and looked like she was crying.

"Are you ok Piper?" Lyndon asks while walking up behind her.

The young Piper wiped her eyes quickly but her face was red from the onslaught her emotions were playing on her that day. "I'm fine I just want to be alone," She answered him and continued walking.

"Did the book upset you that much?" He asks as he was clearly concerned that his choice may not have been a good one.

"No it's been a couple of days and my family hasn't been here to see me not to mention I had a bad night last night, and ended up restrained to the bed.

The older Piper closed her eyes tight remembering those nights. It terrified her to not be able to protect herself or even just scratch her nose. She remembered having to go to the bathroom and no matter how hard she yelled no one would come in to release her. She would wet the bed many times and felt ashamed even though it wasn't her fault.

"I hate those kind of nights. Hay I need an assistant in the library would you like to help me?" He asked trying to get her mind off of what she was thinking right now.

"I guess I have nothing else to do," She replied but never looked in his eyes.

"And don't worry they probably had something come up, they will come and see you soon," his voice was soft and calming to her as he walked her to her room.

"He was nice to you wasn't he?" Anderson asked noticing Piper's eyes were watering.

"Yeah he was," She replied softly.


	37. The Astronomer

Chapter 32

The Astronomer

Piper and Anderson were in her room as the younger Piper was reading a small book. Piper leaned over her to see what her younger self was look at. The titled was 'John Dee the Celestial Speech'. The page her younger self was looking at had a picture of five tablets and one was bigger than the rest called the master tablet. There were letters scattered in blocks on it. The other tablets had more letters in blocks as well in columns but they looked ancient compared to the master tablet.

"I recognize that, is the language of the Angels," Piper said as she leaned back next to Anderson.

"You're starting to remember, that's a good thing."

"Not everything unfortunately I don't know why I was reading that, I didn't know about magic at that age or even Angels," She replied rubbing her temple. The younger version of her was copying the tablets on a piece of paper and then drawing symbols on another as an orderly came through the door. Piper quickly put away her pencil and closed the book.

"It's time for the search Piper," He said and waited for her to get up and stand against the wall. The orderly looked under the bed and tossed off the mattress he gave no care to the mess he was making as he rummaged through her things." Okay now I need to search you," He said and both Pipers cringed as the older one was remembering. He pulled down her light blue pants and put his hand on her inner thigh, slowly working his way up.

"Please don't," The young Piper pleaded but he just smiled.

"I can't watch this," The older Piper said and looked away." And what is it with me, why do people want to do that to me?" She said through her teeth.

"There is a reason for everything you will find out why," Anderson answered as the orderly continued his assault. The 15-year-old Piper asks again for him to stop, but the man pushed her hard against the wall and put his hand down her panties. Piper pushed him off and would have yelled for help but he would have just said that it was her fault. He backed hand her knocking her to the ground causing a cut in her lower lip.

"You don't say no to me got it," He said quietly but it might as well been a blow horn to her. He was about to start again but the door Opened and Drake came in.

"Hay get off of her," He yelled and pulled off the other man as Piper crawled to the corner of the room and pulled herself into a ball. Drake threw the man out of the room and shut the door.

"Piper are you ok?" He asks as he picked up her pants and put them next to her," don't worry honey he won't bother you again I promise. The room changed into the infirmary were the younger version of herself was lying in bed with a swollen cut lower lip.

Piper was crying until a woman through open her curtain and interrupted her sobbing at the moment.

"Do you mind some people are trying to sleep?" The woman said and softened her expression noticing Piper's tears," Ouch what happened to you?"

"Nothing," Piper replied and turned away.

"You're a Gemini aren't you?" She said and sat up.

Piper did not answer her but the woman just kept talking to her." Do you think I should tell the Denver Broncos they are going to lose the Super Bowl, it really not in the stars for them?" The woman asked and when Piper didn't answer she answered herself." They probably think I'm crazy." Piper gave off a little laugh at the last comment.

"Oh you are alive good my name is Azura Kade, and you are?"

"Piper," She replied very low but finally turned around to face the woman. The first thing she noticed was the woman's bright bluish eyes and she momentarily thought of Prue. She had long brown hair but it was mostly tangled and looked a little dirty. She also had a few bruises on her face herself as she turned to her side to face Piper, placing her hand on her cheek for support.

"Interesting name," Azura said with a smile.

"You too," Piper replied.

"So what you do around here for fun, besides getting beat up?" She asks.

"Nope that's about it."

"I'm starting to think that the crazy once are the safe once to be around," Azura said and sat up further putting her legs over the side.

"No they would try to kill you too," Piper replied and set up as well.

"You want me to read your future?"

"Not really I'm already a little depressed and something tells me it's not going to be bright."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Piper," the woman answered and the scene changed again.

Piper and Anderson were back in the library as younger self was helping putting books away.

"Lyndon where does this one go and why do we even have this in here?" Piper asks holding a book called dark magic.

"State law we have to cover all religions," he answered and pointed to where it needed to go on the shelves.

Piper looked at it for a moment before slipping it into the slot it belonged in.

"I see you met Azura, she is our local psychic or psychotic however you want to see it," he said while putting books away.

"She's kind of interesting she knows a lot about astrology," Piper replied.

"And a lot about other things," He said and the room changed again.

The young Piper was in her room again fighting with a nurse in two orderlies.

"Get away from me, I will kill you," Piper yelled out as they held her to the bed.

"Get the restraints," The nurse yelled and then tried to calm Piper down." Its okay honey we are not going to hurt you."

The struggle went on for many minutes until finally the restraints were put on. Piper screamed and yelled profanities at anyone around her until the door finally shut leaving her alone.

"You were a firecracker," Anderson said as the scene changed once more.

Paige put the crystals in a circle in the attic as Leo rubbed Piper's arm," Come on honey wake-up, "He whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek and he noticed that her eyes were moving rapidly. "Is she dreaming?"

"What Leo," Phoebe asks and then walked over to them.

"Her eyes are moving quickly do you think she's dreaming?"

"I don't know what I don't understand is why the demons drugged her in the first place. You would think they would just use a truth spell or something," Prue chimed in.

"It wouldn't work I think all of her memories are subconscious, and a truth spell wouldn't be able to get to those," Phoebe answered.

"So what use would it be for her to be unconscious?" Paige asks.

"Maybe they were going go into her head and try to get the answers that way, but that means they would've had to do research and demons are not good at doing research," Phoebe said while she sat down next to Piper on the couch.

"Not to mention they would have to know exactly what kind of drug to use, wait Paige didn't you say you call Dr. Hanson?" Prue asks.

"Yeah but he wasn't home why?"

"Leo could you go check on him may be the demons took him and ask him what kind of drugs to use?" Prue said and Leo nodded. "Keep an eye on her," He said and orbed away.

Anderson and Piper were following the 15-year-old version of herself down the hallway.

"Okay I still don't understand anything besides the fact that people like to attack me," Piper said.

"There is one person that is not in the book and he is the one that holds the most answers," Anderson replied pointing down the hallway. There was a man standing in the door frame looking around and contemplating something. He was in his 60s and was mostly bald he had a mustache and goatee. He played with the goatee with his hand as the younger Piper walked past.

"Hay you," He said to Piper.

Piper turned around and stopped walking," What?"

"Can I walk in your shadow?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Piper replied narrowing hers.

"I know it seems kind of odd, but come on look where we are at," He answered raising his hands to his chest and looked around. Piper rolled her eyes at him,"Sure, whatever floats your boat," She said and continued walking. The man was much taller than her and had to crouch slightly to stay in her shadow.

"Just me and my shadow," He sang as he walked behind her.

"Wait I remember him, he was called the shadow man because he only walked in shadows," The older Piper said as she followed them down the hallway.

"That's right the shadow man," Anderson answered walking with them.

They would follow the two into the library were the shadow man would hug the walls and dodged any streaming light from Windows as he made his way to the bookshelves.

"What can I get you?" The younger Piper asks as she went behind the counter.

"I know what I'm looking for," He replied and pulled out a book and brought it to the counter again avoiding any direct light.

Piper looked at the book and noticed it was the one for dark magic. "Interesting choice," She said and ran it through the scanner.

"There are some really amazing things in here, you should try reading it," He suggested and took the book off the counter.

The scene would change once more her and the shadow man was sitting at a table in a library. He was showing her the dark magic book.

"Come on give it a try," He said pointing to a spell on the page.

"It won't work none of this stuff is real," She answered looking him dead in the eye.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about," He answered and tapped his finger on the page.

Piper read off the spell and the pencil next to them began to float in midair, she pushed herself out of her chair and was in shock of what was occurring in front of her.

"You were saying," He said folding his arms and leaning back with a smile.

"I didn't have magical powers back then, Grams bound them," The older Piper said as she too was backing up.

"She only bound your active powers but technically you could still cast spells," Anderson answered.

"But that is dark magic that means I was becoming evil," Piper's voice cracked out as she put her hand to her stomach.

"No power is power it's only how you use it," Anderson said as the scene changed again.


	38. The Hacker

Chapter 33

The Hacker

Leo orbed back in with Dr. Hanson as the others showed signs of relief.

"Thank god, we thought they got you," Phoebe said and sat back down next to Piper.

"What happened to her?" He asks noticing Piper on the couch.

"They drugged her with something," Prue replied.

Dr. Hanson walked over to her but the minute he got close the force field went up, causing him to back up. "What is that?"

"It's the baby's force field, it's weird sometimes it's on sometimes it's off. Leo was able to touch her earlier," Paige said and started looking through the book of shadows. When one of her sisters mentioned the truth spell she got an idea, but she was trying to keep it under wraps.

"Maybe if it thinks you're going to wake her up it comes on," Phoebe suggested.

Back and Piper subconscious, her and Mr. Anderson were sitting in her old room at the hospital. The younger version of herself was writing on a piece of paper and what look like schematics for something. Drake walked in carrying some food.

"Hi Piper I have your lunch," He said and sat it down next to her.

"Thanks Drake," She replied and then stopped him before he left.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"You said you do metalwork as a hobby, could you make me these books?" She asks handing him the schematic.

"Wow Piper this is elaborate, what is the hole in the center for?" He asks.

"Just to put something in that's all," She replied and went back to her desk.

"Well it will definitely be a challenge," He said and left the room.

The scene changed once again and they were now in the main hall as the younger Piper was sitting next to a woman who was fiddling with some wires.

"You better not let them see you with those," She said in a whisper.

"I know what I'm doing, now mind your own business," The woman replied and went back to messing with the wires.

"Sorry I know what it's like to get things taken away from you, it sucks," Piper replied and went back to reading her book.

"Sherlock Holmes hounds of the Baskerville, you know what that's about right?" The woman said and put her wires away.

"No I started a while back but never finished," Piper replied hoping the woman was not going to give away the ending.

"It's about the beast of Darkmore," She said and pushed her glasses up over her nose. "Hey would you mind if I used the wires from your braces?"

Piper gave her an odd look," yes I would," She replied and went back to reading.

"My name is Chloe Reese."

"I'm Piper."

"Well if you ever run into spare parts just give them me, I'm making something," Chloe said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Piper replied in the scene changed again.

"The hacker," The adult Piper said to Anderson.

"Was it the glasses are the fact she was playing with wires that gave it away," Anderson replied with a smile.

"You know there's no reason to be a smart ass, and you know what I'm done with this," Piper said and placed her hand around his throat shoving him against the wall. His blood oozed through her fingers but she didn't even flinch. "You're going to tell me everything now!"

"No need to be physical," He said but was barely audible as his air pipe was being squeezed.

Piper let him go but still clenched her fists. "Well then spill."

"We need to start from the beginning," He said and immediately put his hand to his throat awaiting her assault.

"No we don't."

Anderson snapped his fingers and the scene changed in front of them. They were outside the manner in the backyard where an eight-year-old Piper was playing.

"What does this have to do with anything, it started when I was 15," Piper said looking at her child's self.

"No it started here; it takes a tragic event usually at childhood for a dual personality disorder to occur. Because of the emotional impact people create the other personality to absorb it. It was when your mother died that was the first, the second was this," Anderson said and pointed to a man in the bushes.

"Oh god please tell me something didn't happen?" Piper said as tears began to pour down her face again.

The man was her neighbor from what she remembered and he was watching her from the bushes. Piper was playing with her doll when he came out and started talking to her.

"Hi Piper," He said and kneeled down to her level.

"Hi Mr. Smith," The eight-year-old Piper said still playing with her doll.

"Where is your Grams?" He asks while looking around.

"She's in the house."

"Hey I just got a new train set do you want to see it?" He asks and stood up while looking into the kitchen window.

"Yeah let me go tell Grams," Piper said and started walking towards the house but he stopped her.

"Oh I'm sure it will be ok Piper, we are neighbors," He said and took her hand.

"Okay Mr. Smith let's go see the train set," She replied and they both walked off into the bushes.

"I don't think you need to know any more than that, you remember don't you?" Anderson said and watched her slide down the wall. Piper was holding her chest as the memories came in a flash. He took her to the basement and the rest you can leave to your imagination. She was so young that she didn't understand, but one thing she does remember is it was the first and last time he did it.

"You night terrors not just because of your father leaving, but because of what Mr. Smith did to you," Anderson said as he knelt down to her level.

Piper was crying hard trying to get her breath, in a way she felt as she did when she was little, confused, ashamed and lost it after those emotions ran through next was anger and hatred.

"He disappeared when I was 15 Grams said he moved away but Prue said he vanished," Piper replied as her sharp breaths became normal once again.

"Now that you know why you created the personalities is time to know who these people were in the mental hospital," Anderson said helping her up and snapped his fingers once again. They were now in the basement of the house. And they can see a woman writing on the wall, she was about 12 years old.

"Piper?" Grams said from the stairway, and when there was no answer she went down to investigate.

The 12-year-old Piper was writing on the wall mumbling something to herself and rocking back and forth.

"So it was me that wrote on the wall?" Piper said now watching the scene unfold trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Piper Honey what are you doing?" Grams said and was afraid to approach. The young Piper did not answer and just kept writing. Grams put her hand on her shoulder to get her granddaughter's attention but she was clearly afraid of her. Piper turned around in the pupil of her eyes were black as the surrounding part was no longer the dark brown, but had a smoky blackness to them. Grams backed away quickly in the scene change once more.

"That was Sanya wasn't it?" Piper said looking directly at Anderson.

"Yes she was your last personality," Anderson replied.

"What you mean last, she was my only personality."

"No you created the other ones before; they were not strong enough to deal with all of the bad memories. This wasn't the first time you were caught writing on the wall, it was the third time. Your grandmother cleaned it off after each incident.

Piper placed her hand on her stomach again afraid to ask the question," Who are the others?"

"Jack Mainstream The gambler, Lyndon Donovan the Liberian, Chloe Reese The hacker, Azura Kade the astronomer and Drake Easton the engineer."

"That's not possible they were real people in the mental hospital," Piper replied in disbelief.

"No they were your other personalities but you saw them as real people. Did you ever see them talking to anyone else beside you?"

"Drake he pulled off that guy and he told the other orderlies to leave Jack alone, and he talked to a nurse when I first got there," Piper replied trying desperately to prove that he was wrong.

Anderson snapped his fingers back to the scene where Piper was walking down the hallway when she first got there. She was walking alone there was no Drake but she was talking to someone as though there was. She never turned to see where Drake went. Anderson snapped his fingers again to when she was playing cards, again she was sitting alone and when a man attacked her, it was orderly who kicked him off not Jack.

"You also believe that your family abandoned you that's not true," Anderson said as he snapped his fingers once more. Prue and Grams were in Piper's room at the hospital. They were trying to talk to her but she was talking to herself not even noticing them. "Your other personalities would come in and out so often that you don't even remember your family coming almost every day to see you. Eventually Dr. Hanson thought it would be best if they stopped, while he tried his experimental therapy. He didn't know about the other personalities because Sanya hid them from him, and your family did not know about her.

Piper did not say anything she just blinked at the scene until it changed again.

"The shadow Man the one who you think taught you black magic, the reality is you taught yourself," Anderson said as the 15-year-old Piper was reading from the book in the library. Objects were appearing and disappearing as well as floating and falling around them.

"Wait, just wait how could I have made those books here that would take serious tools and knowledge, I don't have that kind of skill and there is no metal shop here."

"Once Sanya took control she was able to fool everyone into believing you are getting better. You got weekend passes and you used them constructively," Anderson said and the scene changed again. The 15-year-old Piper was in some kind of metal shop at night and from what she can tell no one else was there. The older Piper watched in amazement as the younger one drilled, hammered and chiseled the front of the books in front of her.

"People would dole personalities can take on the skills of the others, Drake was an engineer and metal worker so somehow you knew everything there was to know about constructing objects out of metal.

"But he gave me a necklace when I first got there?" Piper said again trying desperate to prove him wrong.

"No you made it here you just think you received it when you first got there, even your own mind was having trouble keeping track of time. In order for your other personalities to exist with her they had to play little games and keep her out of the loop.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Because she was so strong and she was something else, she was the shadow Man the power that lies in the sixth book," Anderson answered and snapped his fingers once again.

"Why did I make the books?" Piper asks.

"It wasn't you, it was your other personalities they knew you weren't ready to receive the power yet, but one day you would be. Sanya on the other hand or the shadow Man was more than eager, so basically the five joined together and created the six books the last one would hold the power until you are ready. But Sanya found out and one night was able to open the sixth book taking the power while she was dominant," Anderson said as the scene played out in front of them. Sanya was at the abandoned mental hospital when Piper was 17 in the morgue. The book was behind a large steel cabinet as she moved it out of the way. After she opened the book she closed it but didn't lock it.

"How did she open it without the other five?" Piper asks.

"She already got that information, now it's up to you to get it you need all five for the code for the last book," Anderson answered.

"How come I don't have that power anymore if I was supposed it, and why the hell would I have it its evil," Piper asks as her temperature was rising along with her worry.

"When they use the potion on Sanya to put the power back in the book but again it was not sealed, so over time the power has been running free in the abandoned mental hospital and growing. You see Piper the power was supposed to grow with you but because of all the interference, in the way of spells and memory dust to remove your horrifying childhood as well as your teenage years, it also made you forget about the power you are supposed to receive. A power that even the elders did not know about," he answered.

"How is that possible they know everything it seems?" Piper answered with a snort.

"Because this power has nothing to do with demons and everything to do with souls, why do you think Sir Thomas and a hunting pack was always around you?" He asked but by her expression knew she did not know the answer.

"The hunting pack takes evil souls to hell and that is all that I can tell you, the rest will be answered when you open the sixth book. It is time and you need to move fast even though the power is designed for you, if a demon reads the incantation they will receive it. The power Can be used either way, if evil receives it in good souls will die, but if good receives it did evil souls will die," Anderson finished and before Piper could respond he snapped his fingers. The next thing she knew she was awake in the attic with her family standing around her.


	39. The Engineer

Chapter 34

The Engineer

Piper sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes trying to readjust herself back to the conscious. Leo sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I don't know yet asked me in about 20 years," Piper replied and saw Dr. Hanson." What is he doing here?"

"The demons drugged you and we weren't sure how to handle it, considering your baby kept a shield around you if someone tried to wake you," Phoebe answered.

"Yeah I was being guided by my subconscious, on the bright side have I lot of answers but still some questions," Piper replied and stood up but had to grab Leo's arm for support as she lost her balance for a moment.

"Piper maybe you should relax," Prue said and grabbed her other arm.

"We don't have that luxury, the demons are after the shadow power and if we don't get to it before they do, you coming back may be in vain," Piper replied looking directly at Prue.

"So what's going on?" Phoebe asks.

Piper took in a deep breath and told them everything that she knew about what happened in her mind. How the five books and the people were also personalities in the sixth book is the shadow power. Sanya was the shadow Man that she believed showed her dark magic.

Phoebe was tilting one ear to her and she seemed to be a little overwhelmed," Come again, and why Anderson the ghost of Christmas past was busy?"

"The point is it was a power I was opposed to receive it at young age so that it would grow with me and from what I understand protect me. Apparently evil souls are attracted to me and that's why all that bad stuff happened. But Grams bound our powers which also subdued the shadow power."

"Oh my god Piper we are so sorry," Prue said as her eyes watered.

"It's not your fault no one knew," Piper replied giving her older sister a hug.

"What do the marble stand for?' Paige asks coming away from the book.

"I think that I use black magic to trap them so that I could use them later, don't ask me why I'm still a little confused myself. It doesn't matter we need to get to that sixth book where is the engineers book?" Piper asks as she had her balance back.

Paige grabbed it off the table and handed it to her," good luck we been having some difficulty trying to open it."

Piper looked at the front and noticed that the necklace that she made was in its center completely flat in a diamond shape. She stared at it for moment and then went to work. She lifted one of the folds on the diamond and manipulated the others until finally a box was created, and with a twist to the left the box snapped off and the latches flung open.

"How the hell?" Leo said amazed at his wife's ability to open it.

"I made it I think I should know how it works, get the other books we need to open those as well, and I need a flashlight.

Piper turned the metal cover and there was a marble in the center of the page with the name Drake Easton over top of it. She took out the marble and put it in her pocket in the pages that were stuck in place now moved freely. All the pages were empty except for one that had the universal symbol for engineering on it and was slightly transparent. There were black circles on certain points and circles not filled in on others. Phoebe retrieves the rest of the books and they all began to open them. It was the same scenario except there were no black circles just the clear ones on the transparent paper that came out of one of the pages in the other books after they removed the marble. They handed the small marbles to Piper who just put it in her pocket not really knowing what to do with them. She held up the five templates and noticed that the engineer one had the black dots.

"Leo turn off the lights," She asks and he did what she said.

Piper lifted the flashlight so that it faced the box that had gashes cut out of it were light could move through it. She shined it on the wall and there were columns with letters.

"Piper how the hell did you do this?" Phoebe asks looking at the image on the wall.

"I had weekend passes and apparently used them to break into a metal working shop, which I tapped into the hacker to do so and then tapped into the engineer to make them.

"My god," Dr. Hanson said as he smiled wide.

She paid him very little attention as she was focused on the columns of letters in front of her." Paige hold this," She asks and took the transparent engineer template and held it in front of the box. The dots hit letters as Paige held the light up for her and the box. "Write this down," Piper said and Prue grabbed a piece of paper.

Piper read off the letters from left to right," O.F.F.I.C.E, office it's in an office," Piper said and lowered the template.

"Maybe we need to use the other ones to get the rest?" Paige chimed in still holding the box and the flashlight.

"No they don't have the black dots on them and I believe the engineer is the master tablet," She answered and folded the transparent paper putting it in her back pocket. She grabbed the others and did the same.

"What do you mean tablet?" Leo asks.

"I created these books based off John Dee Angelico language chart, he used symbols over top of the letters to get words, and I believe I used the book of the Watchers when I created the other five books, that's what the marbles stand for I think," Piper replied.

"You were very busy," Phoebe said with a slight smile but also very concerned.

"I told you I really don't have an idea of why I did all this, but according to Anderson or my subconscious it served a purpose."

"So what do we do with the other templates?" Paige asks now putting down the box and flashlight as Leo turned on the lights again.

"We use them on the sixth book, every profession has a symbol," Piper replied and pulled out one of the transparent pieces of paper it was the Liberian. The universal library and symbol was on it with clear circles at certain points. The same for the astronomer which was the Milky Way and a hacker was 2600 and the gambler was a royal flush.

"Why couldn't you say here it is?" Paige asks.

"Because I had to hide it not just from demons even though I did know about them yet, but from Sanya," Piper answered.

"But she was able to use it does that mean she found the book?" Prue asks remembering the dark library and the road incident.

"Yes she found and took in the power in but when the potion was used on me or her subdued again and went back into the book. The first time she didn't seal of all the way and that's why the power could go back in the book. But over time the power has become too much even for the book to hold it and needs to be taken in by someone and unfortunately it's going to be me," Piper replied determined.

"Well we need to figure out what office means," Phoebe said.

"If you want to hide something you hide in plain sight," Prue said and looked at Dr. Hanson.

"You mean she hid it in my old office," He replied with a tilt to his head.

"It would be a last place anyone would look so that's where we will start," Piper said and closed the books.

"We might have a problem the last time we were there ore powers and work," Paige said.

"It's like the nexus it's basically neutral and because there was no evil they are it's all you as a threat and somehow affected your powers, but then again I'm just guessing," Piper replied.

"Maybe we should take some potions, I'll grab some and you guys get whatever else we need just in case," Phoebe suggested and began grabbing bottles of potions they have for spare off the shelves.

"Ok let's go, except for you Dr. Hanson you need to stay here around the crystals where you will be safe," Prue said and touched Paige's arm. Dr. Hanson did not say anything and just nodded as they all orbed away.

Arthur's notes:

The next chapter will be a long one as a huge battle is about to commence, and more answers to be revealed.

Thanks to Victoria and LindaNaley for the reviews of the last chapter. I know this has been a very confusing story but I try to fill in the holes and even got a little lost sometimes myself, lol.

I promise a great finale.

I know I have the alternative endings after the dark diary and anyone can take one of those alternate endings and run with it, I would like to see what people can come up with. I might have an alternative ending for this one just in case in the future if I decide to continue. It would take place after season eight and probably involve police that find out about the murders.


	40. We're off to see the shadow

Chapter 35

We're off to see the shadow

The four sisters and Leo orbed into the abandoned mental hospital hallway as the morning sun was just kissing the horizon. But just as they came in so did 20 to 30 demons down the other side of the hallway both a little taken at first at the appearance of the other.

"Looks like you are a little outnumbered," The woman demon said with a smile.

Piper flicked her wrist at a desk and it blew up," Thank God our powers are working."

"Yeah but she's right we are really outnumbered," Phoebe said as she stepped back a little.

Piper put her hand in her pocket remembering the small marbles and for some reason pulled them amount. "Let's get a little help," She said and threw them in front of her. The marbles rolled towards the demons and even past them.

"Oh watch out we make trip on the small marbles," The woman said as the other demons chuckled.

"Piper what did you do that for?" Prue asks.

Before Piper could answer there was an explosion behind the group of demons and gunshots being fired. "Creating a distraction," Piper said and looked down the hallways and rooms to the side. Most of the inner walls were gone from the small rooms. The woman across from them looks behind her and since the chaos occurring, she then formed a fireball as did many others and through them towards the charmed ones. Piper and Leo dodge to the left into a small room and the others dodged to the right into another. Piper tried to freeze the onslaught of fireballs and energy balls coming their way as she peeked around the corner, but they would only stay frozen for a few seconds.

"Kill them except for Piper, we need her," The woman yelled and the remaining demons rushed. 15 in total breaking up into groups. One group took off after Phoebe, Paige and Prue while the others went after Piper and Leo. The remaining demons continue to throw fireballs down the center to keep them in place.

"Piper go get the book, we will try to hold them off," Prue yelled from the other side of the hallway.

"Okay be careful and orb out if you need too," Piper said and started making her way down the other side going through the remnants of walls that were no longer there. She occasionally dodged behind pillars with Leo to avoid the fireballs and energy balls.

The other sisters also headed down their hallway.

"Paige look out!" Prue yelled as a demon shimmered in behind her. Paige orbed out and then orbed behind him and used a knife she grabbed before leaving the house to stab him and he exploded.

"Thanks sis," Paige said and before she could truly enjoy the moment of triumph four fireballs were flying towards her. Prue used her power to send the fireballs back to the demons but they were able to dodge them behind pillars.

"Dammit!" Prue said and took refuge behind a desk with Phoebe, "Paige get your ass back here."

Paige did as she asks and ran to them as energy balls flew past her missing her by inches." Okay we may have a problem, I'm having a little difficulty orbing," She said out of breath.

"What you just did?" Phoebe asks confused as an energy ball flew over her head.

"Yeah and it took everything I had and I don't think I can do it again," Paige said as she too dodged and energy ball.

"That means Leo is going to have the same issue," Prue said.

Piper was trying to blast her way through the demons, flicking her wrist as she ran past them with Leo in tow. One would shimmer in and without hesitation she used her power to kill him as Leo dodged the one she missed.

"Piper slow down!" He yelled at her trying to keep up.

"Orb to me," She yelled as she slid under one demon legs and blew him up as she did so.

"I can't for some reason it's not working," He said and punched a demon in the face as he ran past him.

Piper stopped in her tracks and turn to see her husband as three demon shimmered in behind him, but just as she was going to freeze them the floor gave way and Leo fell through.

"NO!" She yelled and ran towards the large hole while freezing the demons that stood over it. "Leo are you ok?" Piper asks looking over the edge holding her chest.

"Yes but I can't orb so I will need to find another way up, try to get to your sisters," He answered as he dusted himself off.

"What about you?" She asks as the demons begin to unfreeze.

"I'll be fine, just go," He said and ran off.

The three demons were now fully functional and one through an energy ball at Piper as she was standing. She did not have time to react and it hit her dead in the center of her body, throwing her back 10 feet as she skidded across the floor. She started to rise slowly as she had cuts and bruises all over her body. The deeper cuts began to heal but she was still dizzy and dazed. Seven more demons shimmered in surrounding her.

"Okay what's the game plan?" Paige asks as the other demons approached.

"On the count of three got it?" Prue said and readied herself. "1, 2, 3." She said and they all stood up. Phoebe levitated and uses one of the pillars as leverage to do is swing out kick to one of the demons. He went flying back and landed on a protruding piece of wood and exploded. Paige orbed a broken chair leg into another demon and he too exploded. Prue used her power to Astra project to one demon while she used her telekinesis on another. Half of the room and the demon went flying backwards crashing into a pillar causing it to collapse in the roof to come down with it a little. Her Astra self used martial arts on the other but just as quickly as they got rid of that bunch of demons six more shimmered in.

"You got to be kidding me," Phoebe said and punched and kicked the closest one next to her as the roof started giving way.

"Phoebe look out!" Paige yelled and before she could get to her sister the ceiling collapsed cutting Prue and Paige from her. Prue tried to use her telekinesis power to get through but noticed she was getting drained and didn't have the same forces as before.

"Okay whatever is affecting your orbing is affecting my powers too," Prue said and ran to the rubble. "Phoebe can you hear me?" She asked us her body shook hoping the debris did not land on her.

"Yeah I can and I'm ok, I will try to find a way around go help Piper," She yelled from the other side of the debris.

"Okay be careful," Prue said and took Paige's arm.

Leo was trying to make his way back to the top floor and could feel that his wife was in trouble; his heart could have had its own drum line as he found a staircase. But there were desk and other objects that he would need to climb over to get to the top.

"Dammit," He said and started throwing and pushing things out of the way. But why he was doing that two demons shimmered in behind him. They smiled wide as they formed fireballs but before they could throw them a whistling sound of something flying through the air took their attention away from Leo. The demons turned and two throwing stars were heading right towards them, and before the demons could react the throwing stars embedded themselves into the demons heads right between the eyes and they exploded. The noise caused Leo to turn and see a woman standing down the hall waving at him and then she ran off.

"Who the hell was that?" He said but then continued his task from earlier.

Piper was now standing and noticed the demons around her but her vision was blurry and she couldn't target, she tried to freeze them but nothing happened. She went down to one knee because she lost her balance, but just as she did she felt her arm being grabbed as she was whirled around now she was facing a man. He lifted her up a little and they were both standing on a large book. She looked into his eyes as he smiled at her and as the demons formed fireballs she heard a clicking noise underneath her feet. Hundreds of blades shot out from the book in all directions killing all the demons around them. Before she could say anything the man let her go picking up his book and ran off through an open doorway.

"The Liberian," She said and grinned slightly as she continued down the corridor.

Phoebe was trying to get around the debris and was getting lost as two demons shimmered in one grabbed her from behind and her arms were pinned to her side. She used his body as leverage to kick the other one-way with both feet. But the other one did not relinquish his grasp and he pinned her against the wall forcing her arm behind her back. She could almost feel it snapped from the pressure.

"Looks like you're all alone," He said in her ear as she struggled to get free. Phoebe heard the clicking noise of the gun being cocked.

"They're never alone," The man said and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through the demons head causing the demon to explode. The other demon stood up quickly and formed a fireball but just as Phoebe turned around holding her arm and saw the man with the gun, he fired four more shots walking towards the demon. The bullets went right through the demon until the last one was right between the eyes at point-blank range and the demon exploded. The man turned around and winked at Phoebe who was still trying to get her hearing back from the first gunshot.

"The gambler," She said and the man ran off.

Leo finally made his way to the top level," Piper!" He yelled out as a demon shimmered in front of him.

"Poor little whitelighter can't orb away," The demon said and formed an energy ball.

"No but I can punch," Leo replied and rushed him the demon was taken off guard as Leo tackled him to the ground and knocked him out.

Prue and Paige were trying to get down the hallway when Prue was hit by a fire ball in the shoulder knocking her back to the ground. "Prue," Paige yelled out and then felt something striker across the back. A demon stood over her with a crowbar as Prue struggled to get up," bastard," She said and used her power but all it did was push him back a little bit. Paige got to her hands and knees as the demon rushed her kicking her in the ribs making her role three or four times before coming to a stop. Prue heard something snapped and knew that Paige broke some ribs. She held her shoulder as she was bleeding heavily and picked up a metal pipe from the floor. Her in the demon fault the old-fashioned way as Paige tried to get her breath back and stood up. She pulled out a potion bottle from her pocket and threw it at the demon."Prue look out!" She yelled and Prue dove to the side as the little bottle broke in the demon exploded.

"Are you ok?" Prue asks as she walked to her baby sister.

"No I think I broke a rib, make that two," She replied through gasp.

Two more demons shimmered in and when Prue tried to use her power again it was just a small push back. Paige tried to orb and object but because the pain she was in was having trouble concentrating, and the object didn't go anywhere. The two demons formed fireballs but just as they did something with a curved blade came through their chests with a chain attached to it. The demons looked stunned for a moment and then a large curved blade with the sound of a chain being pulled cut them in half. The two sisters looked down the hallway and saw a large man standing there as he pulled the chains with the blades attached back to him.

"The engineer," Paige said and he ran off.

Piper was almost to the office when she heard someone calling her name." Who's there?" She asks readying in her hands.

"It's me," Dr. Hansen answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper asks confused.

"The demons brought me here I guess they thought I knew where it was," He answered.

"How you were in the crystal cage?" Piper asks still keeping her hands at the ready.

"Yeah sorry about that I kind of got thirsty," He replied a little ashamed.

"Okay just stay behind me," She said and started walking again but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. When she turned her vision was getting blurry and she saw Dr. Hansen with a syringe." What did you do?"

"What I've been trying to do for 13 damn years," He answered as she fell to her knees and collapsed. Her breathing was shallow and her body was sweating heavily. Dr. Hansen turned her over and pulled out the transparent pieces of paper from her back pocket and a necklace. "If it wasn't for all the damn memory wipes I would have found the book sooner and Sanya was no help," he said and gave Piper a swift kick in the head before he walked off and met the woman demon.

"Do you have it?" She asked.

"Yes and don't worry she's pretty much dead," He answered and they both walked off.

Piper tried to call out but the effort of breeding was taking over all functions, it felt like there was an elephant on her chest and she was getting muscle cramps throughout her body. With one last effort she yelled for her husband," Leooooooooo!" And then her body went silent.

Phoebe saw her two other sisters as she came around a corner and breathed a sigh of relief but just as she was running to them a demon came around the corner and stabbed her in the shoulder were with a knife.

"Paige!" She yelled out as the demon stabbed her again in the abdomen.

Paige heard someone yelling her name and looked in the direction and saw Phoebe fall to the ground. "NO!"

Both Prue and Paige ran towards Phoebe and yelled for Leo at the same time. Prue picked up a piece of table leg and threw it at the demon and it hit him in the chest and he blew up. Phoebe was holding her abdomen as her face was contorted in pain.

"Phoebe just try to breathe ok," Prue said as she turned her sister over and saw the blood," Oh god Leo!

Leo saw someone lying down on the floor but the body was hard to make out at first until he ran to it. Piper was motionless and she wasn't breathing he noticed the cut on her head that was bleeding heavily.

"Piper baby come on honey, all I need is one breath," He pleaded as tears rolled down his cheek and mixed with dirt on his face as he started CPR.

Prue helped Phoebe up and she put her arm around Prue support as Paige held on to Phoebe's other arm to keep her balance.

"We just need to find Leo and he can heal you," Prue's voice cracked and was strained, because her shoulder was bleeding badly along with cuts and bruises and Paige can barely stand herself. After many minutes of walking she saw two people in the distance on the floor.

"Piper!" Prue yelled and picked up the pace and stopped suddenly when she saw Leo giving her CPR." No dammit no, Leo heal Phoebe and I will continue the CPR," She said and let her sister down easily. Leo hesitated at first but knew Piper would never forgive him if he let her die. He ran over to Phoebe and the familiar glow came out of his hands but it was weaker than usual and it took more time. He healed the stomach wound first and let the shoulder wound go as he rushed back to his wife. Phoebe stood up with her other sisters help and watched the scene helplessly as both Prue and Leo worked on Piper.

Dr. Hansen and the woman demon with a few others were now in his office as he looked around the room. Most everything was gone except for a picture on the wall.

"Well where is it?" The woman demon said impatiently.

"Hold on just give me a minute," He answered and walked over to the picture." It couldn't be?"

He removed the picture from the wall and there was a small door with numbers on it. "Sanya," He said and moved the numbers into place just like the dark library. Once the door opened he pulled out the sixth book. On its cover was nothing but letters and in its center was a place where a diamond shaped object would go. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Piper had in her pocket with the papers.

"Dammit Piper just one breath!" Leo yelled out as Prue continued CPR. All of them stood there silent as their inner thoughts to their speaking for them. After everything they've been through it can't end like this, after everything she's been through they were all thinking until their thoughts were broken by the sound of inhaled air. Piper arched her back and started convulsing. "Leo do something!" Phoebe pleaded as Leo put his hands over his wife and the familiar glow began to happen but was dim and barely working." Something's wrong by powers are too weak," He said in felt Paige touch his arm. He could feel the warmth go through him as the other sisters touched him as well. Prue put her hand on Piper's stomach to complete the circle. And finally the healing glow got stronger until the convulsing stopped and she was breathing normally. She opened her eyes quickly and the only thing she said was," Dr. Hansen."

"He's back at the house," Paige replied but her voice was weak as she held her side. Leo noticed and went to heal her, after that he healed Phoebe and Prue and almost collapsed from the drain it did on him.

"No he has been wanting the book, and he almost killed me he also took my necklace and the templates," Piper finished and stood up with the help of her other sisters.

"That son of a bitch," Prue said and looked down the corridor." We need to get there now."

Dr. Hansen took out the templates as he looked at the other five books. "You need to close them so undo the puzzles so we don't have to deal with her little helpers," he said in the Demons went to task. As they undid the puzzles on the front of the books the marble balls were back inside and the books locked. A demon was trying to do the hacker but was interrupted by his arm being blown off. "Oops," Piper said with a sideways smile with her sisters and her husband behind her.

"It's over Piper," The woman said and threw a fireball at her. Piper tried to freeze it but her powers were weakened and it hit her in the leg knocking her feet out from under her and she hit the hard ground with a thud. Leo immediately went to her but his healing powers were no longer working. Prue tried to use hers but it was the same result the woman was just pushed back a little bit.

"Dammit why aren't our powers working at full strength?" Prue asks as she helped Piper up.

"Because you're outnumbered and the power is working more for us than you," The woman answered and was about to throw a fireball at the group but a loud explosion went off. It shook the entire building and pieces of ceiling mix with drywall fell creating a dust filled room. "What was that?" She asks as she could feel her power being drained and then looked at the remaining book that has not been closed.

"The hacker," Piper whispered and felt her strength coming back. "Looks like she just even the playing field.

Down where the explosion went off the hacker smiled wide as the demons walked right into her trap. They were at least 15 Demons burnt to a crisp and dead around her along with major destruction. She pushed up her glasses on her nose and then turned into one of the marbles and shot through the hallways, until finally making it to the office going into the book for the hacker and the book slams shut. The woman demon closed her eyes tight and cringed as Dr. Hansen was trying to figure out the diamond shaped necklace. When he sensed the silence he turned and was now face-to-face with a very irate Piper. She tilted her head slightly, narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists and without hesitation struck him in the chin so hard and knocked him off his feet unconscious.

The woman and two other demons began to back up as the charmed ones approached. Prue used her power on the two as Phoebe through a potion at the woman and Paige orbed a short piece of metal into her well. There was a lot of screaming and moaning at the Demons and the woman were vanquished.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Prue said as the dust settled.

"Right," Piper replied and looked at the sixth book. In the background they could hear growling as the building shook once again but this time it wasn't the hacker it was the shadow.

"Okay since all the demons are dead that means there's no balance, so it's coming after us," Paige said and looked down the corridor. She saw the same thing they saw before, doors were slamming a domino effect towards them in the hallway was getting darker by the second.

"Piper not to rush you but it's coming and I think it's a little pissed," Paige added to the already anxious room.

"Okay, okay where are the templates?" Piper asks and Paige orbed them into her hand as Piper grabbed the necklace from Dr. Hansen's hand. She put the diamond shape necklace into the center and gave it a twist. It locked into place as she took the template of the gambler and placed it over the book. Where the circles were on the symbol is where she pushed down. The letter L was first as the growling sound was drawing closer along with a rumbling and shaking of walls that remained. Piper's hands were shaking as she used the other templates to spell a word.

"Lemurian," Piper said and the book opened revealing an inclination. It was in Latin and basically said I am ready. The shadow beast was now upon them as it stood 20 feet high and broke through the opened door while the others backed away terrified. Its eyes billowed black smoke and it resembled a large man but was covered in shadows and extremely muscular but also had animal features in how it moved. He placed his large hands on the side of the wall and pulled its way in, causing the wall to crumble.

"Piper what the hell do we do?" Paige asks now backed all the way to the corner with the others as Piper stared at the page. She knew that if she didn't say the words that he would kill all of them, but she was also terrified to accept this thing into her. The shadow beast was now face-to-face with her and its head was five times the size of her body. Its hot breath caused her hair to move away from her face and she closed her eyes tight.

"Piper!" Leo yelled as he was terrified for his wife.

Piper opened her eyes staring directly into the beast, and utters the words," I am ready," The beast gave her a nod and with its hand, picked her off the floor. All the others could do was stand and watch as the roof gave way but instead of falling down the pieces flew upwards. The beast moved its way to the center and looked up while still holding a very frightened Piper who could not get out of his grasp. The beast began to dis-form and turn into black smoke as a howling wind swirled around.

"What's happening?" Phoebe asks trying to keep her balance with the others.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like this," Leo answered holding onto the wall.

Without notice the smoke shot up into the air like a stream and Piper went with it. She was gone from their sites in less than a second.

Piper felt as if she was being pushed at warp speeds to the heavens. It was hard to breathe, like been on a roller coaster that was descending down a steep incline. She tried to focus looking up to where she might be going but that was almost impossible from the pressure. She began to panic when she passed the clouds and could feel the coldness of space but suddenly there was a shield around her and she knew it came from her baby. The pressure that was being exerted on her earlier was gone and she could breathe normally as the stars themselves came into view. She was still moving at incredible speeds, as what looked like a hand was forming out of cosmic dust coming towards her and for a brief second behind the hand she swore she saw a face that smiled at her. She felt an un-explainable warmth and love beyond her husbands beyond her sisters even beyond her babies. The black smoke in the white cosmic dust collided with her in the middle. She was at peace all the emotions she felt from Anderson from Dr. Hansen Mr. Smith and all the other people who hurt her from the past was being cleansed. All she could do was let the tears flow and this time not in sadness but in Utopia. The others watched as the smoke became lighter and lighter, and was no longer the blackness but they two could feel a warmth they could not explain. And just as quickly as it all began it was over. Piper was now in the center of the room with her eyes closed and a wide smile. The others ran to her and they all embraced each other not sure what really happened or even why. But they were alive and together they and all felt a little cleansed as they held Piper close.

The following day.

Piper was in the attic straighten up a bit from Prue's power expansion as the others came in.

"Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as she picked up piece of the chair that was exploded earlier.

"Just cleaning up a bit," Piper replied continuing what she was doing.

"Honey don't you think you should rest?" Leo chimed in and walked over to her.

"It's weird, I actually feel really good today," Piper replied and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"We were kind of wondering, what happened up there?" Paige asks.

"Well I know it's hard to believe but I think I saw God," Piper replied a little unsure.

"Wow that would be amazing," Prue said and sat down on the couch.

"It was and I think he cleansed me somehow, to be honest with you I was kind of losing because of all the memories and the hated taking those pills," Piper replied and rubbed her stomach.

"We know honey and I knew you were trying to be strong for us, but I can hear you crying at night, and I was very scared for you. I thought you were not going to get through this and have a nervous breakdown," Phoebe said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No more tears unless they are happy once got it?" Piper said and hugged her sister.

"Got it," They all replied.

But just as they were enjoined the calmness a man materializes into the room. He was about 7 feet tall and was mostly white light he also had a wingspan of 8 feet. Leo dropped to his knee and lowered his head. "You lower your head to no one Leo," The man said and walked over to the sisters who were completely dumbfounded as Leo stood up proudly.

"Are you an Archangel?" Paige said very low as her eyes were wide open.

"Yes Paige and I am here to explain the power that Piper has accepted," He answered.

Piper just looked at him unable to move as he stood in front of her.

"First we want to say thank you for accepting this task and second it is time to explain what that task will be. There are 350 million souls that have not gone to hell or to haven and just keep getting reborn. People like Anderson do you understand?" He asks. Piper just nodded her head because silence has stolen her tongue.

"After your children are born and when they take over the charm duties when you retire. You will go after the 350 million souls, of course there are little less now because you were not the first to receive this power, nor would you be the last. These people are called Lemurian and they came from a civilization before Atlantis and they do not belong, you will only go after the evil souls as they will be attracted to you. That is why those horrible things happened and because you had no way to defend yourself they were able to hurt you and for that, I I'm sorry but you have been cleansed of those emotions. Don't worry when it is time I will come to you again and show you the ways and how to use this new power, and you'll be getting help from Sir Thomas. Once you remove the soul from the body, him and the hunting pack will take it to hell, where it belongs. Until then love your family be good to yourself and know what you saw." He said and put his hand on her shoulder.

Piper could feel energy coming from him and it made her shiver, not in a bad way but in an amazing way.

"Do not confuse us with the elders, we are far beyond them. The elders deal with your charm destiny I and above will deal with your new one when the time comes. It will not be a permanent thing you will serve your time with this power and that it will be transferred to someone else, keep the book safe for your friends may come in handy again one day," He said pointing at the five books.

"Is that why they protected her and us from the human element and even some demons?" Paige asks as everyone else was too afraid to.

"Yes all those things did not happen as they should have, it was because of her resilience and even her other personalities that you all survive this. For things work in mysterious ways do they not?" He answered and materialized away.

"Oh my god," Prue said putting her hand to her chest," he was beautiful."

They all sat there in shock and finally released their breaths they were holding. After the realization sink in all of them decided to go on with their lives. Piper and Leo would finish the nursery while Prue's old life was given back to her and she went back to work as a photographer. Phoebe continued her job at Bay Mirror and Paige continued her which kick with one last thing to do.

She orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge once more calling for Gideon.

"What is it Paige and I thought we talked about this?" He questioned but before he could say anything else, Paige said the truth spell.

"Did you intend to kill Piper and the baby?" She asks and was readying herself to orb away.

His face was struggling to not speak but the words flowed out anyway," Yes," he said through his teeth.

Paige didn't know what to say she was hoping that she was wrong and just stood there.

"This was a mistake Paige but because I can't kill you and her, because it would destroy the power three and disrupt the balance, I will just have to wipe your memory of this conversation and anything else that goes along with it, including your sisters."

"Then answer me why?" Paige demanded knowing it was no use to try to run.

"Because the baby will be evil and too powerful to stop," he answered in with a flick of his wrist she was sent back to the manner with no memory of the conversation or the potion ingredients.

"Hay Paige what's up?" Prue asks walking past her to the kitchen. Paige looked around for a moment trying to remember what just happened and then shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, hey do you want me rent a movie for tonight?"

"Sure sounds like fun, I want to spend some time with you anyway," Prue answered and put her arm around her baby sister shoulder as they walked into the kitchen.

The End.

Arthur's notes:

I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks to those who reviewed. I really need a break now I feel like my head's going to explode. This by far was the most complex plot I've ever devised, and ironically it didn't start this way I was only going to do my sins remembered and it transformed into this. I have two other stories that I started a while back ago. I will rework them and post them sometime this week because they are short stories and yet still have a few twists and turns.

Again anyone can take the alternate endings from the dark diary and create their own story. I still may do a future expansion involving the police finding out about Mr. Anderson and the others. By the way Dr. Hanson was arrested for abuse of mental patients that Leo was able to arrange.


	41. The Dark One

A/N:

She's back so to speak, what other memories and other deeds did Sanya keep hidden from Piper and the others? What things did she set into motion years ago? How will Piper get out of this one as the evidence keeps mounting?

This story is truly one of my favorites and apparently it calls to me again.

The Dark One

Chapter 36

21, 13, 50, 39, 13

Many years has passed since the nightmare began and ended for the family but Piper still would visit her psychologist from time to time when old memories would come back. It seemed surreal, like it happened to someone else and not her but it did. For a time after she found out about her dual personality disorder and her new power that would not truly kick in until her children were ready to become the next charmed ones, she was overwhelmed. She also had problems She also have problems forgetting herself for Sanya's actions but was thankful to her family that stuck by her the whole time. No one really talks about the dark diary or Dr. Hanson in the house for them it was over and it was time to move on. Piper was always afraid of the symptoms coming back or her schizophrenia taking hold again or the scariest thing, was one of her children would inherent it. But when she was taken to the Cosmos by the shadow aspect, her new power, it did some kind of healing and cleansing. It was because of magic that everything went awry like it did and because of her grams and mother interfering that Sanya was even able to get as powerful as she did. But they were just trying to help her and did not know about the larger plan as no one did. Prue was married now to a man called Steve Pickett and he was so much like her, he loved ancient history and artifacts but he also loves science and technology. Their conversations were always interesting as one minute he would talk about ancient Egypt and then about politics and world events and then about new technology. He was a very balanced man and seems to be her other soul mate if that was possible. Phoebe just gave birth to her third child and Paige had three children of own, the newest one being Henry Jr. Piper had Melinda about two years ago and now had three children of her own and everything was going well for the family as Paige would continue temping on occasion but also helped Piper at the restaurant she just opened for extra money. Phoebe was still writing her column in working on a novel as Coop would continue to make love connections around the world. Henry still work as a parole officer and Leo taught at magic school while Steve was an architectural engineer. The day started no different than any other and as it continued the family would always come together in the evening, to eat and talk about the day's events.

"Where is Leo," Paige asks while playing with Henry Jr.

"I don't know exactly, I think he took Chris out for some ice cream," Piper replied as Melinda sat on her lap playing with the crayons she put out.

"How is Wyatt doing in school?" Phoebe asks.

"Good at least he hasn't orbed anyone to the roof yet," Piper answered.

"Give it time," Prue chimed in with a smile.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Piper said and put Melinda down while handing her the crayons," Princess go play in the living room okay?"

"K," Melinda replied and skipped into the living room as the front door opened and Leo with Chris came in.

"We are home," Leo said from the Fourier.

Piper and her sisters got up and met him but stopped when they saw Chris who was standing next to Leo. He had a football helmet on and was twice the size of his head and all they could do was chuckle.

"Leo I thought you were getting ice cream, so in less that was filled for a family of 10 I'm not sure why he has that on," Piper said as she looked at her youngest son who was 6 1/2 now.

"I signed him up for peewee football," Leo replied and patted Chris on the head but the football helmet covered her son eyes and he had to tilt his head almost to the point of falling backwards to see her.

"Hi mommy," Chris said.

"Leo he is too young for that and you didn't even discuss it with me," Piper said with her hands on her hips," Hi peanut go play in the living room okay?"

"Hay Aunt Paige try to tackle me," Chris said as he ran past her looking over his shoulder.

"Here I come," Paige replied and ran after her nephew.

"Piper he is not too young and it would be fun for him," Leo said defensively.

"What if he orbs himself to the goalie," Piper said while tilting her head to the side.

Phoebe and Prue let out a chuckle," The end zone," Phoebe chimed in and now understood why she never watches sports.

"Shut up," Piper said as she raised her eyebrows at them as the sound of a loud thud was her behind her. Piper pressed her lips together and closed her eyes knowing it was her son that just ran into something because he could not see.

"Do you need a helmet Aunt Paige?" Chris said as Paige got up from the floor holding her head.

"Apparently," Paige replied.

"Piper he will be fine and he knows better than to use his magic in public," Leo said and put his arms around her. He knew that she wasn't trying to be mean, she was always worried about her children especially Chris.

"Ok but he needs a helmet that fits and lots, lots of padding," Piper replied and let him win this battle.

"Thank you," Leo said and ran towards his son with his arms outstretched to pick him up or attempts to tackle.

"You can't catch me," Chris said and took off running through the house as Leo gave chase with Melinda in tow but her little legs could not keep up. Laughter of children and adults filled the house and Piper could feel her eyes water a bit as she made her way to the living room.

"He will be fine sweetie," Phoebe said as she sat next to her.

"I know they're just growing up so fast," Piper replied as she leaned back into the soft comfort the sofa offered. "What is that smell?" She said while looking around.

"It wasn't me," Phoebe said.

"No not that but man when you were pregnant, you could clear a room," Piper said and looked at Prue who had a bowl of ice cream. "It smells like liquor."

"Hay you guys have your coffee black I have mine in my ice cream, its coffee liquor," Prue said and took a bite.

"God that sounds good," Phoebe said and got up from the couch to go get herself some. "Paige do you want any I mean without the additive?"

"But I want it with the additive," Paige replied making a fake frowny-face.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Just ice cream," Paige replied and folded her arms.

The doorbell rang and Piper got up to answered it. Two police officers and a man in a suit stood at the entrance of the house.

"Hi how can I help you?" Piper asks but was very concerned about their arrival.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" The detective asks.

"Yes why?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of John Anderson, Matt Newman and others, you have the right to remain silent," The detective continued with reading her rights as the two police officers place handcuffs on her. Piper didn't have time to freeze mostly because of shock.

"Piper what is going on?" Phoebe asks while Chris and Melinda stood next to her.

"Aunt Phoebe are they bad men?" Chris whispered as he played with his hands out of nervousness.

"No sweetie it's okay," Phoebe answered knowing that Chris would use his power if his mom was in danger.

"Leo get the kids out of here, please I don't want them to see this," Piper said as she was being taken out of the house as the detective stay behind.

"Where are you taking her," Leo demanded as Paige took the children to the living room and turned on the TV.

"She is under arrest for murder you will need a lawyer," The detective replied and headed out the door.

"Whose murder what are you talking about?" Leo asks walking fast next to him.

"John Anderson and that's all the information I can give you, like I said get a good lawyer," He replied and went to his car. Piper was put in the back seat of the patrol car and she looked at her husband while giving a forced smile in attempts to tell him it will be okay, but inside she was panicking. Anderson the name that she hated to say but also was the one Sanya murdered," That was years ago and Sanya hid any evidence, how could they know?" Piper thought us the car pulled away from the house," It will be fine, just breathe," She thought.

Flashback: 2001

Piper was in a sedated sleep caused by the shot Sheila gave her but Sanya was released and used the opportunity to get to the book of shadows as Thomas tried to shut to door in Piper's head to the dark library after dragging her in. Sanya quickly looked at the book and found a spell and read it off. it was a few moments of silence as the spell went into effect.

"Now you know about me, and soon the world will know about what we have done. IF you end me Piper everything that we have done together will be revealed," Sanya said with a wicked smile and then passed out as the door to the library shut and the drug did its work. The next day Piper awoke in the attic and did not give it much thought as she completely forgot about what happened the day before.

End of flashback:

The sisters stood there dumbfounded with Leo as they were all on clear of what to do.

"I can't believe this, how is this happening?" Paige said and headed for the staircase. She has already called Henry and he came to pick up the children along with Coop. Steve was still at work and Prue thought it would be best to wait until he got home before she called him.

"I have no idea and why now, it's been years?" Phoebe replied as she followed them upstairs.

"They can't make this stick there is no proof," Prue said and opened the book.

"From what I remember Anderson was for the lack of better term liquefied," Phoebe said.

"I know and when Sanya killed that guy who attacked me when I was 17, she tossed the surveillance tape," Prue chimed in.

"I need to pick up Wyatt you guys tried to figure something out and we will need a lawyer just in case," Leo said and left the room.

"Do you thinkt here was others?" Paige asks.

"Knowing her, who knows," Prue answered.

"Dammit Piper was doing so well and her life was becoming normal, this isn't fair," Phoebe said as she sat down on the red couch.

"Don't worry we'll fix this," Prue said and began turning the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Paige asks.

"I have no idea but there's got to be something, Sanya can do magic at least black magic from what I remember, maybe she did something when we weren't looking," Prue replied.

"But didn't Piper kill her?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but maybe she got to the book somehow before she went down, she was smart and conniving maybe she knew her time was coming to an end."

"I will call a lawyer," Paige said and went downstairs to get the Yellow Pages.

"It better be a good one and maybe even a magical one considering," Phoebe said as she got up and walked over to Prue.

Piper was processed and was put into a cell by herself as the sun's light faded and gave way to the moon. "I didn't say goodbye to my kids," Piper thought as she sat on the small bed. "How is this happening and what does he mean by others."

To be continued...


	42. The Dark Door

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 37

The Dark Door

Piper was taken to another room where she waited impatiently for her lawyer; it wasn't the first time she was arrested for something that was not her fault. When they created identities she took one of a woman who was falsely accused of murder. But this time it was Sanya and even though she was not alive in a physical sense, she was real in the mental. Piper looked around the small light brownish room are biting her lower lip out of nervousness until the door opening made her turn around. A man in a very nice suit came in with a briefcase as the guard shut the door behind him. Piper was handcuffed to the chair so the option of freezing was out and all she could do was hope that a demon was not taken advantage of the situation. She wrapped her fingers around the small metal arms of the chair and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Piper my name is Jason Stewart and I will be your lawyer," He said and opened a black leather briefcase and started pulling out vanilla folders.

"Jason could you tell me what is going on?"

"You have been arrested for murder in the first degree, what did you tell the detectives?" He asks.

"Nothing because I did nothing," Piper replied.

Jason began to fiddle with the paperwork after letting out a deep sigh," You don't believe me do you?" Piper asks noticing his expression of doubt.

"Piper there is a lot of evidence against you it would make it hard for anyone to believe you even impossible."

"What evidence?"

"Well for starters a videotaped confession," He answered and pulled out a VHS tape labeled Piper Halliwell's confession. Piper jaw dropped but knew and a confession was not enough for her to be charged" Ok but that doesn't mean anything."

"You gave locations of bodies, and the tactics in which you killed them and a storage unit were apparently you kept your instruments that you used on them."

Piper just blinked rapidly trying to take it all while her heart raced and she wanted to freeze the room and call her sisters but she was restrained and could barely move her wrist. He waited for a response but her pale expression told him he was not going to get one soon as she seemed to be speechless.

"The police and two detectives checked out the storage facility while a couple of police officers went to the first location and found remains. Piper I will be honest with you I have looked at every avenue and I believe there is no way to win this case, so you need to be upfront with me.

"What about motive why would I do this?" Piper replied as her mind swarmed.

"I don't know and that is something only you can answer, and sometimes the lack of motive will not save you from the death penalty. Piper these murderers were heinous and once a jury starts seeing the evidence and especially the tape they are going to find you guilty," He answered then put the tape in the VCR." You have the right to see all the evidence against you," Jason finished and hit play. It only took a few moments for the snowy white screen to show Piper in front of a camera. She expected to see a teenager but instead saw someone who was in her late 20s.

_Recording:_

_My name is Piper Halliwell and I murdered John Anderson, Matt Newman, Ted Smith and many more. I have no remorse for what I have done, mostly because all of them deserved it. ok not all. Any who I have a storage facility where I keep my instruments, and here is the location of a body. California National Historic Trail, There is a stream running down the center and about a half-mile from the tree line you will find it buried._

The tape would go on giving other locations as Piper breathed heavily as the names just kept coming and she lost count. "I think I am going to be sick," She said through gaps of air.

Jason stood up and put a trash can in front of her as she rocked back and forth trying to keep her stomach from emptying. "Piper when was that done?" He asks as she got control of her body.

"I didn't make the tape!" She yelled and looked at him with piercing eyes. He backed away quickly as the guard peeked through the window of the door. He nodded his head to tell him that everything was okay and the guard moved away. "Do you have a twin?" He asks hopefully.

"No it's not that it's Sanya," She said through her teeth.

"Sanya?"

Piper closed her eyes and regained control of her lungs and stopped rocking. She knew what she was about to tell him would rock his world but he needed to know.

"When I was 15 I was diagnosed with dual personality disorder and schizophrenia, Sanya was one of my personalities that's the one who made the tape not me," Piper said and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You have a mental illness?"

"Not anymore it was treated and I have not had any episodes since I was 17," She replied and it was not about to tell him all the other things, like the library in her head or the involvement of magic.

"In that tape you were a least in your 20s which means it has not gone away, but we can use this as a defense you could plead insanity."

"What?"

"Piper if you go to trial and plead not guilty, you will get the death penalty the people you murdered most of them were teenagers but some were adults. If you plead insanity then you will be tested and if they can prove your mental illness, you will go to a prison for the criminally insane and least you have a chance of release. I'm not saying it will be a few months more like years, but at least you would have a chance."

"I need to talk to my family," Piper said as she was now focused on what she needed to do. She had one advantage and it was magic and maybe a way out, she had hope.

"I understand I will arrange it, but Piper you need to come to a decision quickly the DA wants to put on you trial as soon as possible and he wants to keep this from becoming a circus. He is a good man and wants to make sure you get a fair trial. You still have the medical records for when you were diagnosed?"

"I don't know please I need to see my family," Piper said again as her fear was mounting.

"Okay the guard will take you back to your cell and when you family gets here, I will come and get you."

Jason left the room and for a brief moment she was alone looking upon herself on the TV screen. The image was paused but she could tell it was Sanya, her eyes were darker her expression colder and pompous. "_You bitch how could you do this_?" Piper thought as she looked into those evil eyes. The guard unlocked the handcuffs and glared up at her, she could feel them boring into her skin and soul.

A hour past as she sat alone in the small gray cell until Jason called her name. "Piper your family is here," He said and another guard opened the door and immediately placed handcuffs on her. She had a chain going around her waist and her wrist was secured to the sides of her body as her ankles were also secured. She had to make small steps to avoid tripping as she was taken to a long room that had phones near thick windows. Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Prue were on the other side of the glass and were squeezing tight together as Piper sat down. Everyone gave off a false smile as their worry was consuming but tried not to show it. Piper picked up the phone and Leo picked up his as she placed her shaking hand on the glass. Leo did the same and it was amazing how such a small piece of melted sand can make him feel miles apart.

"Piper are you ok?" Leo asks into the phone.

"We have a huge problem," Piper replied not wasting any time.

"Jason said there is a taped confession and a storage facility, what is he talking about?" Prue asks as she leaned in a little so Piper could hear her over the phone.

"Did we destroy my records from the hospital?" Piper asks.

"Sweetie what the hell is going on," Paige asks as she was getting very nervous.

"Just answer my question do we still have the medical records?"

"No we destroyed them why?" Leo asks.

"I need to plead insanity or I'm getting a death penalty," Piper replied and lowered her hand away from the glass but Leo's did not move.

"What?" Phoebe asks as tears threaten to let loose.

"It will give us some time to figure out what happened, Sanya made a taped confession of the murders that she's done, along with the locations of the bodies and a storage facility. The police found the body and now they are going through the storage area. Do we still have the six books?"

"I think so," Paige answered.

"You need to open them again and talk to each one of them. The tape was made while I was in my 20s which makes no sense; she was never out at that time."

"Piper there was a time, it was when this all started happening tonight at the club when you jumped off the pier. When Sheila gave you the knockout drug your eyes flashed for a moment, I think it was Sanya coming out," Phoebe replied.

"But Thomas said he dragged her back in," Piper said.

"I know and maybe there was a brief moment where she was loos, and why we were sleeping she may have done something," Prue chimed in.

"Just open the books and take out the marbles so they will materialize."

"Piper sweetie it's going to be okay, you're not going to be in here that long," Leo said as he placed his hand back on the glass.

Piper said nothing and just smiled but knew inside that this was the worst situation she has ever been in, and she was not sure on how they were going to get out of it. She tried to say that she loved him but the phone was cut off but Leo understood and mouth the words back to her. All the sisters did the same as they placed her hands on the glass. They were angry and disgusted that Piper could not get free from her past, it wasn't fair to her or her children and especially Leo who has been with her since this all started even though he was A.J when she first met him.

Piper would be taken back to her cell for the night and as she tried to sleep which seem like an impossibility she began to plot. "_Why would she do this unless she knew that we could kill her, and why so many people. I understand Anderson but why the others_?" Piper's mind would continue its assault on her as she finally drifted to sleep.

The morning would come quickly and reluctantly to the manner as Phoebe stayed the night to help Leo with the kids. Coop stayed at the apartment to watch theirs so she could find the books and do what Piper asks. She made her way out of Piper's room as Leo slept on the couch or tried to sleep. She wanted coffee but she also wanted to find the books and headed for the attic. She shuffled her feet while rubbing her eyes as she entered the safe dwelling they have grown used too, but stopped suddenly when she saw Melinda staring at the far wall on the side of the attic.

"Melinda what are you doing honey?" Phoebe asks as she knelt down next to her but the little inquisitive girl just continued to stare at the wall. "Come on honey let's get you some breakfast," Phoebe said not paying much attention to why she was staring at the wall, mostly because Melinda would do things like that on occasion and it scared the crap out of Piper.

"S," Melinda said and pointed to the wall.

"What?" Phoebe replied nervously.

"S," The little girl said again.

Phoebe felt a chill up her spine and she put her niece back down as she looked hard at the wall. "Paige!" She yelled and within seconds her baby sister came in blue orbs as the sound of fast moving footsteps could be heard on the staircase. Wyatt and Chris also came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about.

"Phoebe what is it?" Paige asks with Prue beside her.

"I'm not sure yet, um kids why don't you go downstairs and watch TV. Wyatt take your sister okay?" Phoebe said and Wyatt took Melinda small hand into his," Come on Mel lets go watch cartoons," He said and took Chris's hand as well and they orbed away.

"Ok Phoebe what the hell is going on?" Leo asks as he was still breathing heavily.

Phoebe did not reply as she looked around the room and set her eyes on a chest. She ran to it and tossed out weapons that they have collected over the years, until finally setting her eyes on a large axe.

"Phoebe for god sake what are you doing?" Prue said as her muscles were tightening awaiting some kind of attack.

Phoebe ran to the wall and began to use the axe on it. "Melinda said S," She replied through swings as the wood splintered and broke from the onslaught she was committee on it.

"So she said S, so what?" Paige said while dodging pieces of wood.

It only took a few moments for them to realize that there was something behind the wood panel. Metal began to show and even numbers. Once they all saw something was there, they all helped in revealing it and after five minutes of tearing and pulling pieces of panel away. The 8 foot in diameter round metal door was in front of them. All of them backed away nervously and somewhat in shock as the numbers 21, 13, 50, 39, 13 was carved in its center but did not look like they could be moved in any direction.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she covered her mouth.

"Sanya," Leo chimed in.

"How did Melinda know?" Prue asks going for the obvious.

"And what the hell is it doing here, it's the same door that was in the dark library," Paige said and walked over to it.

"Paige don't touch it we need to open the books to find out what's going on," Phoebe said as she looked around the room once again. In the corner was another chest and she opened it as her body shook slightly. The morning sun gave the book life as it shot it's been through the window and onto its cover. The gambler was illuminated in bright sunlight and Phoebe pulled it out with the others. She moved the middle cards into place remembering how to open it from before. The locks on the side unlatched and she pulled out a small marble in the book center, with a name Jack Mainstream over top of it. Phoebe threw the small piece of glass onto the floor and when it broke a man stood before them that came out of the white dust that rose from the ground.

"Well looks like she is back," He said with a worried expression.

To be continued…


	43. Hidden Pages

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up, but I had writer's block for a while.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 38

Hidden Pages

Jack mainstream also known as the gambler walked around the six books that lay on the table. He rubbed his hands on the front of each one as though welcoming old friend's home. He was the stereo typical gambler from the wild west days and had a long dark brown coat made of hide, good old-fashioned cowboy boots that look worn and of course the hat that matched his coat. On his waist was a dark leather hoister with two guns. It was the first time anyone really saw him even though he made his presence known when he saved Prue from the demons and when he save Phoebe in the abandoned mental hospital, but the encounter was briefed. He had a mustache and beard that clung closely to his face and bright blue eyes, and he was taller than the other sisters including Prue that watched him closely as he made his way to his book.

"Jack were not saying she's back, because she's dead but Piper got arrested for first-degree murder yesterday and we found this dam door," Prue said as she walked over to the large metal puzzle that was now in their attic. Jack looked up from the table and his eyes widened while his mouth agape as he looked upon the door. The numbers on the front made him very aware that he was now amongst the living and he felt a cold shiver and anxiety that comes with seeing those numbers.

"How is that here, it was in the dark library?" He said and walked over where Prue was, while instinctively placing his hand on the ivory butt of his gun, ready to draw if need be.

"What are we missing because I thought we saw all the memories we needed to see?" Phoebe asks.

"Why is the book so thick it is just blank pages," Paige asks as she flipped the clean white pages of his book.

Jack walked back to the table and took the book out of Paige's hand; he then turned it over so the back cover was visible. He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle them as he looked at the tainted bronze back. "Because some memories were even hidden from her," He replied and pulled out an ace of clubs from the deck and placed it in the center of the cover face up. The ink moved off the card like black water and formed the identical pattern that was on the front, but without the moving parts. An entire deck of cards took shape starting with the ace of clubs and ending with the ace of hearts that was all in black and dark bronze. In the center was a place to put five cards going across. Jack created a royal flush in reverse and the book unlocked its hinges from the other side of its binding, but they were hidden basically invisible and could only be heard and not seen.

"You have to be kidding me," Leo said as he began to pace, his wife was going to tell their attorney that she was going to plead guilty for reason of insanity today, and they were running out of time.

Jack backed away from the book as he continued to play with the deck in his hand. "Once you go down this road there's no turning back," He said and shattered into fine dust turning back into the marble he once was and rolled to Prue's feet.

"We have no choice because were already down the rabbit hole," Prue said and picked up the small piece of rounded glass and put it in her pocket.

All of them gathered around the book as their nerves were on edge, "_What else could there be, oh god this needs to end_," Phoebe thought as Prue moved the dark bronze cover to reveal the first page. The words began to fill in as though being written in front of them.

_January 1989_

_Once the words filled in they floated off the page like feathers in the wind and began to form the familiar swirling ink they saw years ago, when they visited Piper's mind. Phoebe was sleeping and she looked like she was only 13 as her bedroom door opened and a very young Piper walked in. The 15 year old moved slowly towards the bed as her beer feet went from heel to toe on the hard wood floor. The young Phoebe rolled to her back but was clearly still asleep as Piper stood over her on the side. _

"_Sanya," Prue said as she noticed the slight difference in her younger sister's eyes. Another image formed out of the ink in front of them and it was Piper. They could see her screaming but no sound came out as she stood only feet away from Sanya and Phoebe._

"_What is going on?" Paige asks trying to understand the images in front of her._

"_Piper is watching Sanya, I think I guess this is how she sees things when another personality takes over," Phoebe replied._

_Sanya picked up a pillow from Phoebe's bed that was loose as Piper tried to move but seemed to be held in place by some invisible force as tears streamed down her face that was red. From what they could tell she was yelling Phoebe's name. Sanya took the pillow and pushed it down on top Phoebe's sleeping face as Piper was getting more frantic while Phoebe awoke but found she could not breathe. Sanya moved on top of her to keep Phoebe from getting up as she pushed the pillow down. The younger sister fought hard but was losing as her arms and legs stopped moving. _

"_Oh god," Prue said as she covered her mouth._

"_I don't remember this," Phoebe cried out._

_Footsteps could be heard running down the hallway outside and then Grams ran into the room, "Piper NO!" She yelled and pulled off Sanya as Prue ran in as well. "Grams what happened?" She asks as Grams grabbed Phoebe's motionless body and started CPR. "Prue get her out of here," Grams replied but Prue did not move while Piper was clearly in control now and was in the corner rocking back and forth crying hard into her arms that held her knees to her chest," She did it, it wasn't me, I'm sorry," Piper repeated over and over as Prue stood there in shock and anger. Phoebe took a breath and Grams released the breath she was holding as the older sister shock was gone, which left anger. "You bitch how could you!" Prue yelled while standing over Piper's weeping body. _

"_Prue no, she didn't mean it, she is sick and it's not her fault," Grams cried out as Phoebe came too but was still out of it._

"_Grams she almost killed Phoebe," Prue said and ran to her baby sister as she cried._

"_It wasn't her Prue and you need to understand that," Grams replied and let her oldest granddaughter take care of her younger one. She walked over to Piper and gently guided her up. "Come on sweetie let's get your medicine and go to bed ok," She said calmly as Piper continued to apologize and sob heavy. The images reform into words and go back into the book that shut immediately after. Everyone stood still not sure what to say or do," We can never tell Piper this, do you guys understand," Leo said as he sat down on the couch. All of them nodded knowing exactly what Leo meant, it would devastate her and she didn't need any more stress then she was already feeling._

"I think it's time to summon Grams again," Phoebe said.

Piper was waiting to talk to her lawyer as she sat in a small light brownish room while wearing her lovely orange outfit that did not show her at her best, according to Paige. "She's right it is an unflattering color," She thought as her lawyer came in.

"I was able to obtain your medical records from when you were 15," He said and sat down while opening his brown leather briefcase and pulled out some paperwork.

"Oh that's good right?" Piper asked a little confused on how he got them, but just figured her family came through and somehow retrieve the paperwork.

"Yes, it shows that you had the personality disorder and even violent tendencies. It also shows you had schizophrenia with some paranoia," He replied.

Piper clinched the seat with her hands as her body wanted to free itself from this predicament and her mind want to forget it ever happened. "_It's going to be okay I will get out of this, I just need time_," She thought as she regained control over her body again. "So there's a good chance I could plead insanity?" She asks.

"Well your need to be tested, even though these murders occurred when you were younger, you will still need to be tested. If the psychologist finds you still have the symptoms then yes you should plead insanity," He replied and put the paperwork back in the briefcase. "Piper we can avoid a trial and therefore avoid this hitting the news as heavily as it would if you did. But we need to hurry with your plea do you understand?"

She hesitated for a moment while biting her lower lip," Ok then I plead guilty for the reason of insanity," She replied and couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. "_I didn't do this it was her, why the hell should I plead guilty_?" She said to herself as he stood up from the table.

"I will get the test ready for today and go to the DA with your plea," He said and left the room as a guard came in to take her back to her holding cell. "After all the innocence saved, after all the sacrifices I've made, the dam elders better come through for me," She thought as she was taken out of the room.

It was late afternoon and Piper's lawyer has already called the house to tell them what she has decided. Phoebe hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Leo was staring into his coffee cup as he moved it around with his hands while Paige was riding on a piece of paper.

"She decided to plead insanity," Phoebe said as she looked at what Paige was writing. "Paige what are you doing?"

"I am trying to come up with a spell so we can talk to her without being there. I think there are cameras everywhere and I can't just orb in," Paige replied and went back to writing.

"What like mental telepathy?" Prue asks.

"Kind of but it will have to be when she's sleeping," Paige answered.

"She has to go through testing, and right now she is sane so I'm not sure how that is going to go," Phoebe said and sat down.

"Maybe we should do a spell to make the psychologists think that she still ill," Prue suggested as Leo continued to stare into his cup loss to the world at the moment. "Leo are you ok?"

He looked up and his eyes were red and puffy as dark circles were under them. "I don't what her to be there alone at night, so we need to figure out a way to bring her here." He replied.

"Sweetie I understand but she will be constantly under surveillance," Phoebe said.

"I don't care find a way," He said and left the room.

Prue took a deep breath as she remembered what she said to Piper when she was 15. "_How could I have said that to her, dammit I don't even remember_," She thought as Paige interrupted the process.

"Ok I got it but we need to do it at night and I will try to figure out a way to block the surveillance cameras." Paige said.

"No I will take care of the cameras, you take care of the spell for the psychologists, we cannot screw anything up Piper's life and sanity is on the line," Prue said and stood up from the table to leave but Paige stopped her.

"Prue I'm not going to screw it up, I love her and I don't want to make things worse," Paige's voice was raised slightly as she got up as well.

The older sister stopped and turned on her heels upset at the fact that she even accused her of that." Paige I am not saying you're incapable I'm just saying we need to be careful."

"We will, now both of you calm down, she needs us right now," Phoebe chimed in trying to defuse the situation.

"I will start working on the spell for the psychologist," Paige said and walked past Prue to the living room as Prue's body slumped. "Phoebe I'm sorry I just can't get what I set out of my head to Piper, I know it wasn't her fault and now I can even apologizes for it," She said as tears rolled down her face.

"I know honey but we can get her through this and that will make up for everything. And trust me when I have words with grams, I know she wiped our memories a lot more than she said," Phoebe replied and hugged her.

Up in the attic Melinda was looking at the book for the gambler as she held her dolly tight to her chest, and rocked a little bit on her heels. The book was still face down as it began to open from its back causing the little girl to back up an almost to the wall as she held her dolly tighter. The black ink on the paper that made words from before, turned into black liquid on the page, blending into each other. Melinda looked at the door for the attic and the back of the book not sure what to do as a head began to form from the black ink, it looked like someone had their head in a trash bag and was trying to use their head to make a hole to breath, as black liquid hands came out of the page. Features could start being made now as a cowboy hat was created by the black ink. It was pulling itself out of the book and seemed to struggle with each movement. Its mouth was larger than normal human beings as it opened wide and let out a screech while it opens its black eyes and looked directly at the little girl who is now running for the door. The door slammed shut hard calls in the adults in the house to run up the stairs as Melinda screamed in fear," Mama," She cried and was banging on the door as she looked behind her. The man was almost completely formed and looked just like the gambler, Jack mainstream but his eyes were not blue they were black as night and his features were cold and hard as his teeth were sharp and plentiful.

"Mama," She cried out again while jumping a little in place completely terrified. She had the power to freeze but at that moment totally forgot how to use it as Phoebe tried to open the door from the other side." Melinda!" She yelled as her voice was clearly panicked. "Paige orb in!" She yelled and the baby sister did not hesitate. The dark figure that was close to getting out of the book looked at the door and then quickly melted again as the book closed shut. Paige orbed in and Melinda was crying so hard that she was about to vomit and even wet herself as Paige picked her up and opened the attic door for the others to get in. Leo was first and took his daughter out of Paige's shaking hands. "It's okay princess, daddy is here, its ok," He said as his heartbeat raced and he held her tight not caring about his shirt getting wet from both tears and urine. "Mama I want mama," Melinda said as Leo took her out of the attic into her room. "I know sweetie but she can't be here right now," He replied and felt his heart sink. Piper and Melinda were inseparable and it killed him not being able to get Piper to help his daughter calm down.

"Mel what happened?" Prue asks as she sat on the bed next to them.

"I want mama," Melinda replied burying her face into Leo's chest.

"I will get her a change of clothes," Phoebe said as she went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas while Wyatt and Chris ran in.

"What happened Mel?" Wyatt asks nervously.

"Maybe the door just locked and she got scared," Paige said.

"She has seen demons before and has never been like this, something really bad happened," Prue replied as she stroked Melinda's hair.

The little girl continued to cry heavily as her face was flushed and really did not know how to explain what she saw. "Is she ok daddy?" Chris asks as he picked up his blanket and held it tight to himself.

"Yeah she is okay just a little scared that's all," Leo replied and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Let's give her some time to calm down before we asked her what happened again while we checked the attic," Prue said and the three sisters left the room.

Piper could feel her hart skip a beat and immediately felt anxious as she paced her small cell, "_Something wrong, she needs me and I am stuck in here_!" Piper thought as she bit her nails. "Paige!" She yelled and knew that the surveillance cameras were on her so she decided to freeze them hoping it would work, but not knowing for sure. "Paige!" She yelled again and this time with more panic but her sister did not come.

Paige could hear Piper calling her and could feel her panic in herself," Piper is calling me and she is scared," She said as they all enter the attic.

"Paige is too risky what if they see you?" Prue replied and hated even hesitating at a sister's call a she could feel her as well.

"I don't care we will fix it if we need too, but I'm not just going to stand here," Paige replied without waiting for acceptance from her sisters, orbed away.

"Dammit Paige," Prue said while looking up.

"Prue you can't blame her and you wanted to do the same thing, it's probably about Melinda," Phoebe said as she looked around the room for any signs of a demon.

"I understand that and it kills me standing here, but I know firsthand what happens when you get exposed," Prue replied defensively.

Paige orbed into Piper's cell and immediately saw the cameras, "Shit," She said as Piper rushed her.

"What happened is anything okay, what's wrong with Melinda?" Piper said as her voice cracked.

"She is fine Piper, she just got scared about something that's all," Paige replied and tries to move out of the focus of the cameras.

"Its okay I froze them I think," Piper said as she felt a little calmer. "What scared her?"

"We don't know yet but I need to get out of here, listen I wrote a spell so we can talk to you in your dreams and one the will make the psychologist think you are still ill," Paige said and hugged her.

"Ok tell the kids I love them and Leo," Piper said and relinquished her hug so her sister could orb out.

"I will and see you tonight," Paige replied and orbed away.

To be continued….


	44. Arthur's notes three

**A/N:**

I have just corrected the grammar issues with My Sins Remembered and will be doing the same to all of them. I also want to thank the following reviews for their great input when I originally wrote this story.

Rosslyn Verity, HalliwellMB, MsDrea, P.M.H, Charmedfam, LindaNaley, Victoria, sg90210, Sophie Diamond. You guys are awesome and kept me going and I want to clean this up for you because you were so supportive in my writing.

I'm sorry I did not thank you while writing it, but it was my first story and I was learning the ropes so to speak.


End file.
